Love Games
by Sueona
Summary: At L’s death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can’t win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Hello readers. Here is a new story but I'm not sure about this. So, send reviews/comments to me to tell me what you think and if I should continue this story.

Chapter One:

He felt himself fall to the ground. He knew his time was closing in. He knew the moment they got the death note that he was going to die. Maybe he knew he was going to die when he took on the case. It was the hardest case he ever had. He could have pulled back and lived, but that wasn't him. L couldn't stop solving cases. It was his life. Twenty-five years was not long time to live but he did many things in his short life. He felt arms grab a hold of him before he hit the ground. The devil disguising as an angel. He felt his heart slow down. He felt pain like never before. He wasn't sure if the pain was from the heart attack or from dying by the hands of a friend. Yes, he could admit Raito was a friend. It could have been more if Raito wasn't Kira. He stared up at his murderer and wondered if he could speak. He wanted to say something.

Raito stared down at his rival and felt pain. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. He shouldn't feel anything for his enemy. It was him or L and he chose to live. He knew that L would do the same. He felt the emotions rising inside of him. He wanted it to end. It hurt deep within. He knew he had to put a knife through L's heart. He felt his lips turn up into a smirk. He was winning. No, he won.

L saw the smirk and knew the truth. He was hoping that he was wrong the entire time but once again he was right. His friend was Kira, his murderer. He felt his eyes become heavy. It was hard to breathe and keep his eyes open. He had to for a few more moments. There was something he had to say. "Raito-kun…" He breathed out. He needed a few more seconds. He chocked, "I… I… I love… love Raito-kun…" His eyes started to close while he remembered every detail of his life. It was flashing before his closed eyes. He felt he couldn't breathe anymore. He was succumbing to death.

The entire room froze or at least it felt that way to Raito. Everyone become very quiet when L spoke those words. He was sure they thought he would say something about the case but in the end he spoke of love. Raito stared down at the dead detective with a blank stare. Was it another game the detective was playing at? His emotions were getting the best of him. Regret, remorse, and guilt were clouding his mind. He screamed loudly and shook L. He wanted to know what L meant by those words. When did it happen? When did L fall in love with him if those words were the truth? He screamed again in agony, "Ryuuzaki! Get a hold of yourself! Ryuuzaki!"

Yagami stared at the scene unfolding. He and everyone in the room heard what L said. He was surprised and shocked. He couldn't believe those words were spoken. Was there more to his son's relationship with L? He didn't want to ask. He didn't want to know the answer. As he watched his son shake L's dead body, he pulled Raito away from L and spoke, "Raito, calm down."

Raito couldn't calm down. His rival, his enemy just told him that he loved him. How could he have missed it? Every girl and guy who had a crush on him, he knew about. Why couldn't he see it within L? Was this another game from the detective? He couldn't stand it. His emotions were going haywire. He was feeling guilt for ending L's life. Why should he? L would have killed him if he was caught. He shouldn't feel anything at all for the detective, but still the emotions were there. He screamed again and stood up. He looked around the room. He had to leave behind what the detective said and continued to do what was needed. He had to claim ownership of Rem's death note. He yelled, "Shinigami! Where are you!?" He stormed out of the room, looking for what remained of Rem and the death note. After five minutes of searching, he found it. The death note was lying in a pile of ashes waiting to be claimed. L words came back to haunt him but he still picked up the death note. He called out to the others as he pocketed the death note, hiding it from view. As everyone piled into the room, he spoke brokenly, still haunted by the detective's words, "The shinigami?"

Aizawa never heard Raito sound so broken in all the time he was around the teenager. He wondered what happened between L and Raito. Was their relationship a lot deeper than friendship? He glanced at the others in the room. Mogi and Matsuda gave a look of sorrow. It wasn't surprising. They lost two people of their team. He took a step forward and sighed, "They didn't deserve this."

"No, they didn't." Matsuda cried out. "L and Watari were good hearted people. All they did was believed differently than Kira."

Raito stared straight ahead, unable to hear what the others were going on about. All he heard were L's last words repeating. He couldn't understand how it happened. L and he, even when he had no memories were always fighting. How could L fall in love with him? He looked down at the dust on the floor and finally collapsed to his knees. He couldn't contain his feelings. They were raging a war inside him. He whispered, "L. He has all the answers. I have to find him." He knew he wouldn't get the answers but he still stood up and walked out of the room. He heard the others following him but they meant nothing to him. All he wanted was the truth. He wanted to understand those haunting words. He looked into the room seeing L not sitting in the chair. He stepped closer to see the detective lying on the floor. He didn't understand why L was lying on the floor. He couldn't think right with all these emotions raging inside of him. He walked to the detective and shook him. He yelled, "What did you mean!?"

Yagami walked into the room with his men. They all looked shock as Raito was shaking L's copse. He couldn't believe his son was losing control. His son always had control over his emotions. He stepped forward, pulling his boy away from the dead body. He whispered afraid to speak any louder, "Raito, he is dead. He's dead."

Raito stared at the copse and whispered, "L couldn't be dead." He kept trying to piece everything together. He laughed out loud realizing he was losing his mind. He set up the detective's death. He made sure L would die. He wouldn't get any answers from L. L was gone. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, but he couldn't stop laughing. He stopped and looked a head while whispering, "That's right. He's gone. I can't ask him what he meant."

Yagami stared at his son in shock. Never before has he seen his son like this. He watched his son collapse onto the ground and scream. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to stop his son from feeling like this, but what could he do? His son was mourning for L. And what Raito said, it would seem like L never told him about his feelings before he died. He could figure it must have been something hard to take. He touched his son's shoulder and replied, "We need to call this in. You should go to one of the bedrooms and rest for a little while."

"Rest?" Raito asked emotionless. He stood up though and stared at L's copse, still wondering what the older man was going on about. Was his words the truth or were they false? He walked out the room. He needed to be alone and get everything straight. He had to use logic.

Matsuda stared after the teenager, frightened. He never heard Raito speak like that. Then again, he never heard anyone laugh when someone died. He turned back to the others. He felt horrible. Watari and L were gone. Who would lead them to capture Kira now?

In the bedroom, Raito flopped onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he picked the old bedroom where L and he spent. But this was the only room that L never had cameras in. He glanced toward the door and whispered, "Ryuk."

Ryuk chuckled loudly. Being with Misa was boring and he needed some fun. Raito was never boring. He floated up and replied, "The great detective L is finally gone. It will become boring now."

Raito looked away from Ryuk. Yes, it would be boring. It was boring before L came into the picture. L gave him the most fun ever. It was a battle of wits. L's words come back and he has to know what the detective meant. It had to be a trick. L was trying to mess with his head. He sat up and growled, "Damn you L." It wouldn't leave him alone. He needed to understand L. He stood up and walked out the bedroom, hearing Ryuk following behind. He had to be outside. He needed fresh air. As he went to the roof, he slammed the door open and looked out at the city. Nothing made sense. L's words were still pounding in his head, repeating over and over.

'_I…I…I love…love Raito-kun…' _

He didn't want them in his head. His hands curled into fists as he continued to stare out at the city. Raito growled lowly, "You damn bastard. You played another game that I can't win."

"What are you talking about?" Ryuk asked, and then howled in laughter, "Oh you mean what L said before he died. That was pretty funny. He proclaimed love to his murderer."

Raito glanced backwards at the shinigami. Who would fall in love with their own murderer? He had to keep using his logic mind. He had to keep his mind straight. L's words were lies. They were only said to mess with his head. But why does his chest hurt when the detective's words ring inside of his head? He shouldn't feel anything for L. L was in his way for a better world. L needed to die to make a perfect world. He glared out at the city and growled, "I should be thrilled that L is dead."

"You aren't?" Ryuk asked while staring at the human.

"I should be dancing at his grave."

"You won't?"

"His words were lies. They were only meant to mess with my head."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, I am."

"You don't sound like it."

"He was lying!"

"I think he was telling the truth."

"It was another game!"

"Maybe."

"Damn him! He knew I could never win that game since he died! Damn you, L!"

Ryuk floated around the human and howled in laughter. He liked how Raito was acting. It was amusing him to great lengths. He turned around when he heard the door opening. He laughed amused, "It would seem dear daddy came to check on you."

Raito ignored the shinigami and continued to stare out at the city. He was trying to hear the same bells L was hearing earlier. He wanted to understand the older man. He wanted to win the new game. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he spoke, "This is where I found him. He was in the pouring rain."

Yagami didn't know what to say. Raito was acting strange. He was positive his son was in shock. One moment, Raito would remember L was dead and the next second he thought the detective was alive. He sighed and felt the rain pouring down on them. He could tell his son was out here longer than a few minutes. He felt Raito's clothes were soaking. He mumbled, "Raito, let's get out of the rain."

"No."

"Raito, please. You will catch a cold."

"I have to understand him."

"Who?"

"Ryuuzaki. I have to understand him. He was listening to bells, but I don't hear them. I didn't then either."

"Raito, you can try to understand Ryuuzaki inside."

Ryuk floating in front of Raito, chuckled, "You know there is a way you could play the game with L." Raito looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He knew the boy was too smart than to talk in front of his father. It wouldn't matter. By the looks of it, Yagami thought his son was losing his mind. He grinned and continued to speak, "I can send you back in time. You can relive it and play this new game with L." Only reason he was telling this was because without L, Raito would become boring. Besides, watching a new game of love sounded fun to him.

When his son turned to look at him, Yagami asked the one question he was afraid of the answer, "Were you in a relationship with Ryuuzaki?" There was nothing against L. He just never thought he son swung that way with all those girls around him all the time.

Raito stared into his father's eyes and sneered, "No. There was no relationship between us." He couldn't believe his father had to ask. Okay, so he wasn't very interested in girls, but he wasn't very interested into guys either. If he had to guess, he would say he would be with L. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe he just thought that. He headed toward the door but his father stopped him. He sighed, "You were the one who told me to go inside."

"Raito, I realize that L never told you that he loved you before he died. Please, understand that no matter what I would never push you away. You are my son. If there were some form relationship between you two, I'm okay with it." Yagami spoke calmly. He wanted to make sure his son knew that him having a relationship with L wasn't a crime.

Glancing back, Raito pulled his arm away from his father and sighed, "There was no relationship between us. L shocked me with his words as the rest of the team." He headed back inside with his father following. As he walked down some stairs, he asked, "Did everything go okay with the call in?"

"Yes. They didn't ask questions at all." Yagami answered, sighing in relief his son was acting calmer than before.

Raito looked straight a head and spoke, "I'm heading to the bedroom to get dry clothes on. I'll meet you down in a few." His father nodded his head and walked away. He turned to look at the shinigami following him. He couldn't speak in the open. The room was the best bet. He had to find more information about going back in time. He would say it was impossible but then again others would say the same thing about the death note. When he entered his room, he began to strip. He was used to Ryuk always staying in the room with him. As he pulled up a dry pair of pants, he asked while looking for a dry shirt, "What is the price to go back in time? What time period would I go back to?"

Ryuk howled in laughter. He knew his dear human would ask these questions. As he bounced off the walls, he answered, "Don't know the price and I sure the hell don't know what period you will go back to."

"That doesn't help me, Ryuk. How would I know what to do? You could send me back at the time of L's death. And second, there is always a price. I know that and I would like to know what it is before I go ahead with it." Raito responded as he put on his shirt.

"Honestly, I don't know the price. The time period, I'm sure it will be before L's death. That is too soon for me to send you back." Ryuk answered while staring at Raito. He knew Raito would take the risk. Raito was never one to back down from a game. It would be amusing to watch a game of love. He never understood why humans fell in love. Love only brought pain.

"What do I have to do?" Raito asked as he sat on the bed. He had to know if there was anything he had to do for this to work. He looked at Ryuk as the shinigami began to laugh. He tilted his head and asked, "What?"

"You must have a death for it to work." Ryuk howled.

"You are making this all up to kill me!" Raito screamed.

"Nay, I wouldn't do that. I would simply write your name down in my death note. I'm serious about you have to be in a death situation. I have a great way for it to work."

"How?"

"Jump off the building. That would work and then I can send you back in time. You will live and play the new game with L."

"Very well." Raito stated as he walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway to stop by the task force. He stared at them and mumbled, "I'm going to the roof."

"Why?" Yagami asked, and then commented, "You just got out of the rain. Raito, you should stay inside."

Raito smiled and mumbled as he walked by the task force, "I have to meet L." He heard them come after him but he didn't care. He would play this new game with L and win. Then he would end L himself. When he got to the roof, he walked to the edge. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. Ryuk could be lying and wanted to see him kill himself. He looked at the shinigami and wondered what he should do. He stepped on the edge of the roof.

Yagami stormed out of the door and saw his son standing on the edge. Panic raced wildly in him. He heard his men walk out in the storm. He took a step forward and spoke, "Raito, step off of the edge."

He looked at his father, a kind man but foolish in his beliefs. Justice should be served by him. L had to mess up his plans again. L had to play a new game of love. He couldn't stand it. Raito looked down at the busy city below and sighed. He would do anything to win the new game. He wasn't about to let L win ever. He glanced to Ryuk and laughed. He couldn't believe that he was setting up his own death to be sent back in time to relive it. He should let it alone but L made sure he couldn't. Shaking his head, he laughed, "I told you that I was going to meet L."

Matsuda cried out, "Raito, don't do this! We can help you!"

"No, you can't. L played a new game and I have to win! I refuse to lose to any of his games!" Raito ranted. He knew none of them understood what he meant. He wasn't sure if he knew what he was talking about.

Yagami stepped forward again and screamed, "Raito, please don't do this! I'll help you out! Please, Raito!"

Raito stared at his father, a man who was never home. He grew up with being strong for his family. He shook his head and raised his head to the skies, feeling the rain beat against his skin. He took a step backwards and mumbled, "L, I'm coming for you."

Aizawa called out, "Raito! Raito! Step forward!"

Yagami jumped forward only to grab a hold of his son's hand when the young man fell backwards. He lay on the ground, holding his beloved son by his hand. He called down, "Do not worry! I'll pull you up!"

Raito glared at his father. How dare anyone interfere with his plans? He hit his father's hand, making the older release his hold on him. He felt himself fall. Was this how L felt? He wondered what death was like. He would know soon.

Yagami looked over the edge, screaming for his son, "RAITO!"

Matsuda fell to his knees, hiding his face. He couldn't believe what happened. Watari, L, and now Raito were gone. He looked at the chief to see deep sorrow and blame in those eyes.

Yagami pounded on the roof, screaming, "RAITO! RAITO! RAITO!"

Ryuk watched the scene and howled in laughter. Raito really jumped and now he will make sure the young man gets his second chance to play the new game. He mumbled a spell that he remembered from his time in the shinigami world. Everything became white and he smirked. It was working.

Raito felt himself continuing falling and he cursed the shinigami. He was going to die and he couldn't stop it. Suddenly, the entire sky lit up in white, blinding him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his old self laying on the cot in the cell. His form was pulled forward and he merged into his old self. Suddenly, pain coursed throughout his body and he screamed.

In the monitoring room, L jumped startled as he heard one of his suspects scream loudly. He jumped out of his seat and ran toward the door. He glanced back at the others to see their looks of concern. He had to ensure Raito was all right. Never in his life did he hear someone scream that loudly. As he went through the many doors to get to the cell, he opened the cell door and quickly jumped on Raito. He held the body down to prevent any injure to Raito.

Raito shook and screamed. He never felt like this before. When the pain disappeared, Raito felt his wrists and ankles were locked up. He shook again but out of fear. He stared at a strange man with black messy hair and dark eyes. He squirmed, yelling loudly even though his voice was cracking, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! WHO ARE YOU!? KIDNAPPER!? LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!"

L held Raito tighter than before, trying to prevent the young man from injuring himself. He knew something was wrong. His friend was screaming until his voice was cracking. He heard the door and looked back to see his caretaker come into the room with a needle in his hand. When the needle was injected in Raito, he watched as the teenager went limp. He didn't understand Raito's words at all. They made no sense at all. Raito gave himself up and knew who he was. But the way Raito was acting it was like Raito didn't even know who he was.

Upstairs, the task force stared at the monitor shocked. Aizawa sat down and ran his hand through his thick hair. He couldn't believe someone could scream that loudly. It shocked him to no end. Raito wasn't making sense at all. Then again, neither was Misa. He wondered what happened to them. He would have to wait.

Matsuda asked in a soft voice, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." Mogi answered.

An hour later, Watari stared at the unmoving teenager and sighed, "He needs a doctor."

"That would be dangerous." L remarked. He couldn't reveal his identity to anyone else. He couldn't afford the risk.

Raito laid still and listened to the people holding him. He awoke the moment an elderly man's voice rang out. He didn't want them to notice him awake. Who knew what they would do to him? He was confused about the doctor though. Were these people here to help him?

"Bring in Kats." Watari mentioned.

L turned to look at his caretaker. He couldn't believe Watari would suggest that. He stood up and replied, "It is dangerous. I will not…"

Watari cut his ward off, "He needs a doctor and she already knows your identity. She is the best to do this job. I will call her."

Raito sat up in bed. He needed to know what was going on. He flinched as two set of eyes landed on him. He went to speak but shut his mouth. He didn't know what to say. He was still handcuffed. Were they his kidnappers or were they here to help him?

"I see Raito-kun is awake." L spoke monotone.

"Is that my name?" Raito asked confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Two:

L stared at Raito like he lost his mind. It had to be a trick. Raito wouldn't forget everything. Raito was Kira and was playing a new game. He hated it when the young man played games with him that he couldn't figure out. He refused to lose. He stepped forward, growling, "Do not play games with me, Raito-kun."

Raito flinched by the tone of the strange man. He pulled back as the man walked toward him. He watched the elderly man stop the strange man from coming toward him. He didn't understand what the other man meant. He wasn't playing a game. He didn't remember and that frightened him greatly. How could he forget everything? He growled back, "What did you do to me, kidnapper?"

L stared at his friend slash enemy. He couldn't believe the young man could forget everything. Then again, those eyes showed true confusion. He glanced back at Watari whose hand was on his shoulder. He sighed, "Call in Kats." He had to bring her in even though he didn't want her to come. It was too dangerous and he didn't want Kira gaining something over his head. He lied about Raito being his first friend. Kats was his first friend and became his personal doctor. He looked back at Raito who was staring at him and he spoke to the young man, "I am calling in a doctor to check Raito-kun out."

"Unlock these cuffs." Raito ordered. He didn't like himself being cuff. Besides, it frightened him. After all, he could be dealing with kidnappers even if they were going to get a doctor. He wasn't about to trust them right away. They would have to earn his trust.

"I cannot do that. I am afraid you are cuffed on the suspicion of being a mass-murderer Kira." L replied. He wasn't about to release his suspect. Raito losing his memories maybe has something to do with Kira. Misa was the same way but at least she remembered her name. He was positive that Raito didn't suffer a head injure while in his cell. He watched Raito twenty-four seven.

Raito stared at the strange man. He couldn't believe his ears. He was locked up because he might be a mass-murderer. Wouldn't he remember that? Then again, he didn't even know his name. He couldn't remember anything. He didn't even know if he had family. He whispered, "I can't be." He couldn't be a murderer. He didn't want that. He just wanted to know what was going on. Were these people police? He asked, "Are you a cop?"

"No, but I am a private detective working with the police force." L answered as he watched Raito closely. Those honey eyes looked frightened. Was he wrong the entire time? He couldn't be wrong. Isn't Raito losing his memories proof enough that the boy was Kira? Was, was the key word. He couldn't see the cunning young man any longer. All there was a lost looking boy. He sighed and turned to his caretaker. This case wasn't making any sense. He nodded his head and replied, "Call her in. I am sure she will come in right away."

Watari sighed, "Very well." He was going to call her in anyways even if L ordered him not to. The safety of the suspects was their concern now. He wondered how the elderly Yagami would take the news of his son not remembering anything. He believed Raito didn't remember anything. He wondered if L did too.

Upstairs, Aizawa stared at the monitor shocked. He didn't believe it at first. He turned to look at Matsuda and Mogi. They both had shock faces. Yes, it was shocking. What could have happened to Raito and Misa? Did it concern the Kira case? The more he worked on the case, the more it got confusing. He only hoped L had some answers.

Matsuda flopped onto his seat and muttered, "First Misa, then Raito. It doesn't make any sense at all." He was confused and wondered if the others knew what was going on. He hated to be the last one to understand what was going on. He looked up at Aizawa and Mogi and saw they too were confused by the turn of events. He stood up when Watari walked into the room. He asked, "Do you know what is going on?"

"Sadly, I do not. We are getting L's personal doctor here to examine Yagami-kun." Watari answered. He agreed with L about Kats. He didn't want her to get involved either but they had no choice. The hard part will be explaining to Yagami what happened to his son. He walked away and found a private phone to call in Kats.

On the second ring, a woman's voice answers, "Hello. It is surprising to hear from you."

"Yes it is. I am afraid we have a situation here."

"Kira hasn't attacked him has he?"

"Oh no, but I'm afraid one of the suspects as completely lost all his memories. He doesn't even know his name."

"I don't know what you want me to do with that kind of information."

"Just come and check him out. Oh, please call L, Ryuuzaki during the case."

"Very well. I'll be there soon. You are lucky; you got me while I was driving. Shouldn't take long for me to get there."

"Thank you." Watari replied as he hung up the phone. He hoped that Kats would be able to explain what was going on with the young Yagami. He walked back into the main seeing the task force staring at the monitor. He was surprised to hear Raito talk like that. Unlike the task force, he believed what L said. L was never wrong and he figured his ward wasn't wrong again. The problem was they had no solid proof to prove Raito's guilt.

Downstairs, in the cell, L sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his suspect. He still couldn't believe Raito lost all his memories. Misa was the same but at least she remembered her name. This case was driving him to the brink of insanity. He almost decided to get Kats to check him out. He turned his head away from those lost looking eyes. He couldn't stand Raito not remembering. It was like he was looking at a different person and he couldn't stand that.

Raito glanced over at the strange man who refused to leave him alone. Then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone. He still couldn't believe he was a suspect of mass-murder. He looked down at the floor and asked, "What is your name?"

"Do you plan to use it to kill me?" L asked back. He wasn't about to be played a fool. Kira needed a name and a face. He refused to give up his life. He still had things to do.

Snapping his head up, Raito growled, "How the hell would I be able to kill you with your name!?"

"That is Kira's methods." L answered.

"That is crazy," Raito remarked, "I just wanted to call you something unless you don't mind me calling you kidnapper or strange man."

"You may call me Ryuuzaki." L answered as he turned to look at his suspect. Those eyes keep making him want to crawl closer to the boy. He shook his head and stared at the wall. He couldn't let his emotions over rule his logic. His logic told him that Raito Yagami was Kira and Misa Amane was the second Kira. He could not forget who he was dealing with. But the teenager next to him looked lost and lonely.

"Do I have family?"

"Your mother is a house mom and your father is the chief of police who is here. You also have a younger sister."

"Wow. The chief of police and I'm suspect of mass-murder. He must be stressed out."

"He is. He is in a cell and refuses to leave it until I say rather you are guilty or innocent."

"How do you know it's me?"

"You are the only one as intelligent as me."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"No proof?"

"No."

"Damn, your case sucks big time."

L turned to stare at the young man. He couldn't believe this was Raito. Raito was acting way too cute for him. He stood up before his emotions got the best of him. He sighed, "I should go back to check things out."

"Do you really have to leave?"

"I must make sure my personal doctor is coming to check you out."

"Did I hit my head?"

"No."

"Then, why can't I remember anything?"

"I have a theory."

"What is it?"

"I believe you were Kira and when the power disappeared you lost your memories."

"That doesn't make sense."

"None of this case makes sense." L muttered as he walked to the door. He exited the cell and locked it back up. He leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. Raito was different, more likeable. There was no cunning man there anymore. He shook his head again and walked away from the cell. His emotions might break him apart. Now, he would have to deal with Kats around. She was a good friend but she had her moments. He walked up the stairs and headed to the main room. As he entered the room, he watched all three men look at him in confusion. He stepped forward and took a seat. He needed to inform Yagami about the whole thing. That was something he didn't want to do. He glanced around but didn't see his caretaker. He presumed Watari went to meet Kats. He pressed down a button and called out, "Yagami-san."

"Yes, what is it!? Have you made your decision about Raito!?" Yagami yelled.

"I am afraid to inform Yagami-san that Raito-kun has lost his memories."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"I mean he doesn't even know his name. I am having a doctor checking him out."

"I want to see him!"

"I will ensure you see him after my doctor checks him out." L replied and ended the feed. He pressed a different button and spoke, "Amane-chan, do you know anything about who Kira is?"

"Stalker-san, I already told you like a million times, Misamisa don't know anything."

He ended the feed back and stared at the monitors. In one, Yagami was pacing back and forth. The second one had Raito sitting on the cot and staring at the wall. The third was with Misa chained up to a chair, blindfolded. He didn't understand what was going on. Misa remembered her name but didn't know anything about Kira. Raito lost all his memories. L turned around when the door opened. He sighed when he saw his caretaker with a woman. She wore a low cut blue t-shirt and tight black jeans. He wished she would at least look like a doctor.

Kats stared at L and looked past him. Shaking her head, she mumbled, "I think you need a check up."

Tilting his head, L replied, "I just had a check up."

"I meant mentally." Kats answered as she walked more into the room. She watched as L turned around and stared at the computers in front of him. She was used to it. She looked at the others and spoke, "I'm Kats and no it isn't my real name. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"My name is Aizawa. They are *points at Matsuda and Mogi* Matsuda and Mogi." Aizawa answered. He was shocked to see the woman. She didn't look like a doctor but he didn't see why L would lie about something like this. He looked as confused as they were.

Kats stared at the screens and sighed. This was taking it to a new level. Then again, she knew L would do whatever it took to get the criminal. She leaned against the wall and asked, "When do I see my patient? Did he suffer a head injure?"

L stared at the monitors once again and sighed annoyed. This case wasn't making any sense and it was driving him mad. He wanted to win but every time he got close to the final clue it disappeared before his eyes. He stood up and answered Kats' question, "He suffered no head injure but please check just in case. I will take Kats to him."

Kats nodded her head and followed L out of the room. As she went down the stairs, she spoke, "Watari told me everything. I know to be careful."

"He is very intelligent and cunning. Do not trust a word he says." L mentioned.

"I take the guess you do not believe he forget everything."

"I am not sure what to make out of it."

"The great L is stumped. Wow that is surprising."

"Stop it Kats." L growled and entered the many doors to get to the cell. When he entered the cell, those lost honey eyes glanced at him hopefully. He wanted to run right back out. This teenager was creating too many different emotions run through him. No one has ever done that to him. Even Kats could not bring out emotions in him and she has been around for a while. He watched as Kats did an exam and hoped he wasn't wrong. He hated losing and that was what was happening.

"Do you know your name?" Kats asked.

"Ryuuzaki said it was Raito." Raito answered.

"Do you know what your parents' names are?" She questioned.

"No. I don't remember anything." Raito growled annoyed. These questions were pointless. He felt her small hands searching his head. He stayed still. She was a doctor after all. At least that is what Ryuuzaki told him.

Kats turned to look at her friend and sighed, "I do not know what the cause is. He should remember everything to my point of view."

"I am right here. You can speak to me about it not him." Raito hissed.

She turned to look at her patient. She heard from Watari everything concerning the case. She couldn't believe her eyes to see a teenager could be a mass-murderer. She couldn't figure out if the boy was telling the truth. It looked like he was, but she could be wrong. Raito could be a very great actor. She glanced back at her friend and sighed. Kats asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Do what!? I'm sitting right here! Talk to me about this!" Raito yelled.

"If Raito-kun does not calm down, I will be forced to ensure he calms down." L spoke for the first time since he entered the cell. He wondered if this all was a trick. He knew Raito was a great actor. After all, the teenager got the entire task force believing in his innocence when he knew Raito was Kira.

Raito opened his mouth to snap back but decided against it. He still didn't know rather to trust the other man. Ryuuzaki didn't look like a detective and this woman didn't look like a doctor. It could all be a trick to make him comfortable. He turned his head away from those dark eyes. They made him feel like the other man could read everything from him. He didn't like that feeling. For some reason, he knew deep inside that he hated it when someone could read him. He knew that no one could read him. He wasn't sure rather he should speak about his feelings. He decided against it. He wasn't about to give the other man anything.

L stared at the teenager. He knew it was bugging the younger man but he wanted that. He tried to see the cunning sharp man he faced but for the life of him he couldn't see him anymore. The worst part was he liked this new version of the man he came to known as Kira. He turned away from the teenager and spoke, "Kats please come with me." He watched his friend stand up and he left the cell, locking it back up. He heard some colorful words escaping Raito's mouth but he ignored them. As he made his way through the other doors, he asked, "Do you think he is lying?"

"Sadly, I cannot tell with him. If I had to guess, I would say he was telling the truth, but I do not know him personally and do not know what he is like." Kats answered. She always could read people better. That was one of the reasons she knew L so well.

While walking up the stairs, L thought to himself. Raito was a good actor and maybe he could pull it off. But something deep within his gut told him the teenager wasn't lying. It meant he could not do his test to see if Raito was Kira. It wouldn't work if the teenager didn't remember anything. He knew this had to do with Kira but it made no sense. Misa at least remembered her name and things. Raito completely lost all memories. Could it really be about Kira or was he chasing?

Ryuk stared at the human and howled in laughter. No one could hear him but that was fine with him. He didn't really care for humans asking him questions. He knew that Raito would forget his memories but he never thought it would go this far. He thought Raito would only lose his memories of being Kira. He floated past Raito who was still cursing up a storm. He went through the walls. He wanted to see what L was doing. He always had a fun time with L and Raito battling each other. He wondered if Raito would play the game of love with the detective. As he went upstairs, he found L sitting crouched staring at the monitors. This wasn't too much fun. He wanted to see the battle between the two. He floated over to L's tea and wondered what would happen if he dumped in some powder into the drink. Shrugging his boney shoulders, he dumped in the powder that he found in the shinigami world. He hoped it would be something fun. He stepped back and watched L pick up the drink.

While staring at the monitors, L picked up his drink and took a slip. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered why it tasted funny. He picked up some sugar cubes and dumped in a whole bunch and stirred his tea. Taking another slip, he muttered, "Much better."

"That sugar is going to kill you, Ryuuzaki." Kats remarked as she lit up a cigarette.

"And those will kill you too." L replied. He glanced back to see Watari set down an ash tray in front of Kats. He watched the monitors. Yagami was pacing back and forth. Misa was yelling out once again. Raito was just sitting there, staring at the wall. He was confused about the case. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Kats walked over to L and leaned over his chair, whispering into his ear, "You like him chained up. You bad boy."

Aizawa stared at the two. He wasn't sure what to make out of the doctor. As he watched her lean against L, he saw a shiny ring on his wedding finger. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think L was in any kind of relationship. He watched the emotionless detective blush.

L couldn't stop the redness coming to his cheeks when she said those words. He glanced up at the grinning face. He wished Kats didn't know him so well. He putted on a blank mask and looked back at the monitors. Pressing down a button, he spoke, "Yagami-san, I have decided to release Amane-chan and Raito-kun on a condition."

"What is it?" Yagami asked.

"I will watch Raito-kun twenty-four seven." L answered. It was the only way. If Raito was faking, then he would be able to tell right away. He pushed Kats back when she was ready to say something. He didn't want to hear her teasing words. His emotions were going to be pushed back. This was a case and he couldn't let his emotions affect his decisions.

Kats looked at the detective and sighed. She wanted to have some fun with L but it would seem he was in his detective mode. She knew better than to mess with him while he was in that mode.

Yagami sighed, "Very well. Anything to prove Raito is innocent. What about his memory loss?"

"My doctor has said she could not figure it out. I am afraid I am stumped on it as well." L lied. He believed Raito lost his memories because the power to kill disappeared. He also believed it was an act but for some strange reason his gut was telling him different. He has never stopped his gut feeling before. He ended the feed back and turned to look at his team. They were all hard workers but they lack the intelligence. He stood up and ordered, "Let Amane-chan and Raito-kun out."

Aizawa commented, "Finally."

"The chief will come out of his cell now too." Matsuda spoke happily. While running to the door, he glanced back at the woman and saw her ring. He wondered what kind of relationship she had with L. L didn't want her to come in the first place. Then again, if she meant something to the detective, of course he wouldn't want her here. When he got to the cell, he released the chief and sighed, "Thank goodness Ryuuzaki has agreed to this."

Upstairs, L sat hunched in his chair, playing around with animal crackers. He heard the door open and he turned around to face Raito. The teenager looked around the room confused. He watched as those honey eyes looked straight at him, asking questions that no one would see. Yes, this was still Raito, a smart intelligent young man.

Raito wanted to take a step back as everyone looked at him. He didn't know any of them. Well except Ryuuzaki but that was because he was the first one near him when he awoke. He took a step closer to Ryuuzaki. For some odd reason, he felt safe with the other man. He glanced over to see Kats leaning against Ryuuzaki's chair, whispering something in his ear. He felt rage boil inside of him. How dare she go near him? He didn't understand why he was feeling that way. For all he knew, Ryuuzaki was his kidnapper.

Stepping inside the room, Yagami pulled his son into a hug and sighed, "Raito."

Pulling away from the hug, Raito stared at the man and asked, "Who are you?"

He couldn't believe his ears. So, L wasn't lying to him. He hoped that L was playing a cruel joke on him but it seemed he was telling the truth. Yagami took out his wallet and took out some photos. Handing them over to Raito, he answered, "I'm your father."

Raito looked at the photos. In all of them there was an older woman standing behind two teenagers. One of those teenagers was him. Standing beside the older woman was the man who claimed to be his father. In all the photos, he saw that the smile he gave never reached his eyes. Wasn't he happy? The picture looked like he should but those smiles were fake. He wondered why. He also wondered if anyone else knew. He looked up at his so-called father and knew right off the bat no one knew. The only person in the entire room who could tell would be Ryuuzaki and for some reason that tricked him off. So, Ryuuzaki was telling the truth. Did that mean he was a killer? As he handed the photos back, he looked back at Ryuuzaki to see Kats leaning over his chair. He didn't understand why he felt rage for the woman talking to Ryuuzaki so closely. Were they in a relationship? He didn't say a word to the man claiming to be his father. He went to Ryuuzaki and sat next to him. For some odd reason, it felt right be sitting next to the other man. Was there something between them?

Kats leaned against L's chair and whispered only for L to hear, "Look, he is making sure he is close to you. He wants you."

L looked up at his friend and wondered once again why he brought her here. She was annoying to no end. He glanced over at Raito and saw a heated glare. It reminded him of what Raito was before. Could Raito be acting? Then he noticed it was directed toward Kats. He hoped she wasn't in danger by Raito.

"He is jealous of me. I am so excited about that. I never had someone jealous of me." Kats muttered quietly.

Raito sat there, watching Kats hang over Ryuuzaki. He could feel the rage building up. He still didn't understand why. Was he in some kind of relationship with the other man? Did he like Ryuuzaki and never told the other man? Too many questions arise and none that are answered. He could ask but he refused in front of so many people. He didn't know them and he sure the hell wasn't about to show a weakness in front of them. He heard a loud piercing scream and wondered what was happening. A short blonde girl ran into the room, straight at him. When she latched onto him, he stared at her like she was out of her mind. He didn't know her and he didn't want her latching her person on him. Ready to say something, the blonde spoke.

"Misa missed her boyfriend so much. Misa is so happy that stalker-san let us meet again."

He stared at her and wondered what was going on. He couldn't remember having a girlfriend and he was sure he would never date this girl. She was annoying. He turned his head to look at Ryuuzaki to see him giving an amused look. He asked, "Who the hell is this girl?"

Misa jumped back by Raito's tone and asked confuse, "What is wrong with Misa's Raito?" She didn't understand why he would ask such a question. She turned to a man that she remembered from Raito's school. She was sure he would know the answer.

As two set of eyes on his person, L answered Raito first then Misa, "Raito-kun, she is your girlfriend. Amane-chan, I am afraid Raito-kun has lost his memories."

Raito looked at the girl who had tears in her eyes. When did that happened? Did he lose brain cells to date this annoying girl? He turned his head away when she looked at him. He wasn't going to encourage her that he was interested. The only person that seemed to grab his interest was Ryuuzaki and he wasn't sure why.

"As for the condition," L spoke as he pulled out a chain, "I will watch Raito-kun twenty-four seven until I am positive he is not Kira." He cuffed his wrist and Raito's, chaining them together.

Kats chuckled lowly, "You like chains. Wow, you are such a naughty boy."

Misa looked at the chain and screamed, "PERVERT!" She looked back at L and spoke, "I never knew you went on that side of the fence."

Kats mumbled under her breathe, "You have no idea." She knew L heard her when he turned to look at her with a heated glare. She stood up straight and laughed her head off. Everyone in the room looked at her and she couldn't contain more laughter. It was amusing her to no end.

L stood up and growled, "Leave Kats." He was tired of her annoying ways. He didn't want anyone to know anything about him. Once this case was over, he planned to go back in hiding and never see these people again.

Kats glanced over at him and smiled as she responded, "I think I will stay here." She went to the door and spoke again, "But I'll leave the room." She waved her hand and walked out of the door.

Matsuda wondered what was between the woman and L. He couldn't stop his curiosity and ran after the woman. No one paid him any attention. He had to find out. As he saw Kats leaning against the wall, he asked, "Are you Ryuuzaki's wife?"

Kats turned to stare at the man known as Matsuda and smiled at him. She stopped her laughter from escaping. As she tilted her head, she waved at him and replied, "Happily married."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst, kissing, masturbating.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Matsuda stared at the woman in shock. He wanted to ask more questions but he was sure he would never gain any answers. Kats looked like the type to keep L's identity a secret. Of course, he wanted to know more. L was so secretive. Anyone would want to know more information about the man. He leaned against the wall and whispered, "No wonder he didn't want you to come."

Kats glanced ahead, looking at the wall. It was nice to hear that L didn't want her to come because of Kira. It meant he cared. She sighed and turned to look at the man and shrugged her shoulders. She spoke, "Well that would be like him."

"He doesn't seem the type to care."

"Yeah, I know but he does."

"He is so cold while talking about death. It is creepy."

"When you have worked as long as he has solving the most hideous crimes, you become that way."

"I hope I never become like that."

Kats smiled and sighed again. She lit up a cigarette, turning to look at the wall. She knew a lot more about L then anyone ever would. She heard all about his past and what happened. She learned why he could be so cold toward death. Pushing away from the wall, she muttered, "He is human like everyone else."

Matsuda realized his words were hurtful and disrespectable. L was human like him. L just knew how to hide those emotions better. He stood up straight and spoke, "I am sorry to say such things about your husband." Before she could say a word, he walked back into the room. He couldn't contain this kind of information. While he saw L explaining the entire case to Raito, he walked to the others and whispered, "I know what Kats is to Ryuuzaki."

Aizawa was ready to yell at Matsuda but he was also curious about it. He glanced over at the lead detective and whispered, "What is she to him?"

Matsuda couldn't contain his smile and mumbled back, "She is his wife." He quickly turned to see if L heard them. It seemed L didn't but Raito was staring at him with a heated glare. He stiffened frighten by those eyes on him. He has never seen Raito look so livid.

Raito's hands curled into fists. He heard the entire conversation by the others. He couldn't believe his ears. This man that for a strange reason attracts him was with someone else. He turned his head when Ryuuzaki's hand waved in front of him. Maybe he was imagining them being in some sort of relationship. What he heard was he was dragged into this case first because he was a suspect and then his intelligent mind. But he couldn't let the feeling go. Somewhere inside of him told him he had something with Ryuuzaki. He was sure he trusted his gut feeling.

Ryuk stared at the two geniuses and wondered when the fun would come. He did have a good laugh when Kats answered Matsuda's question. But she wasn't his amusement. Raito was and so was L. He wondered what would happen to L with that drugged up tea. He floated by the task force, hearing them talk.

"No wonder he didn't want her to come." Aizawa spoke.

"So, the doctor turns out to be Ryuuzaki's wife. I just didn't see him the marrying type." Yagami responded. The others nodded their heads and they all glanced over to the lead detective, staring at him like he grew another head.

Feeling eyes on him, L turned to look at the entire task force. They were all looking at him and he wondered why. He didn't like people staring at him like that. He turned to see the teenager was angry about something. He sighed, "Raito-kun, are you not understanding what I am talking about?"

"I understood everything you said, but I just can't believe it." Raito remarked. He was anger. He couldn't believe Ryuuzaki didn't hear what the others were saying. Or maybe Ryuuzaki didn't care what they were saying since it was the truth. How dare this man walk into his life and be taken. He sighed, "How is it possible for someone to kill just with a face and a name?"

Matsuda walked over with the others and explained, "We have no idea how Kira does it either."

Raito thought for a few moments. He would say this was all bullshit but he got this feeling it wasn't. Why was he feeling that way? He looked at each member still in the room. They all had those faces that told him that they all believed what was going on. He glanced down at the chain as it rattled. He couldn't believe someone would chain themselves to someone else. At least they got the blonde annoying girl out of the room. She was crying that he forgot their love. He just didn't see himself with someone like that. He asked, "How did I become Amane-chan's boyfriend?"

L turned to face the teenager and replied, "We do not know. She has said that all the sudden she knew your name and then you two hooked up."

"How the hell would she just know my name? Did I give it to her?" Raito asked, trying to figure everything out.

Shaking his head, L answered, "I am afraid you did not. I believe she was the second Kira and that is how she knew your name."

"Then maybe she was threatening me and forced me to be with her and do what she wanted." Raito responded hopefully. It had to be that. He would never kill anyone or at least he hoped not. He looked at Ryuuzaki, hoping that the other man would agree with him.

"It is a possibility but I do not believe that is how it was. I believe Yagami Raito was the original Kira and has lost his memories because the power disappeared. It is strange that the killings stop the moment we locked you up and then resumed two weeks after you were imprisoned." L responded emotionless. He wasn't about to give up his theory. He was positive that Raito was Kira. No one else could match him like Raito. He refused to lose their game even if Raito has forgotten and his emotions were pulling him toward the teenager.

Raito slacked in his seat. It was horrible to have someone that he knew he had something with believed he was a murderer. He turned to look at the others and saw their anger directed toward Ryuuzaki. It would seem they didn't believe his theory. At least he had support in this whole mess. Only if he could remember everything then it would be all right. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember.

Yagami growled, "My son is not Kira."

L turned to look at the elderly Yagami and sighed annoyed. Why couldn't anyone believe him? He wasn't losing his touch. He knew he was right but sadly he had no proof. Even with Raito loss memories, it was not proof enough to find Raito guilty. He gave a small smile when Watari brought in his cakes. He picked up a fork and began to eat.

Matsuda yelled happily, "Raito-kun, do not worry. We believe in your innocence."

Raito looked at him and sighed, "I do not know any of your names."

"Aizawa."

"Mogi."

"Matsuda."

Raito looked at the elderly man and wondered who he was. He hung around Ryuuzaki a lot. Was he some kind of butler? He asked, "Who are you?"

Watari looked at the young man and spoke, "Please call me Watari."

"He makes contact with the police for L." Matsuda added.

"L?" Raito asked confused. He didn't know anyone by the name L and no one said their name was L here.

L turned to look at the teenager and replied, "L is my true alias." Raito looked at him and nodded his head. He knew the young man wasn't getting confused at all. Instead Raito was taking the information and filing it away in his mind. It was something he does all the time.

Raito stored the information. So, Ryuuzaki was really L but preferred to be called Ryuuzaki. It made sense. This Kira person would need a name, so it made sense that the detective would hide his identity well. He turned to look at the others. They didn't seem very intelligent by giving their names freely but then again he realized they don't believe him to be Kira. He thought about it for a while and believed he was innocent too. How could he kill and not remember one detail about it? Count it, he doesn't even remember his entire life but he refused to think on those lines.

The door opens and reveals Kat entering. She was wearing a black tight mini-skirt that molds against her skin and low cut black shirt that shows everything. Her belly was showing, revealing a belly button ring. She walked toward L and asked, "Ryuuzaki, what do you think about this outfit?"

L turned away from Raito and stared at his personal doctor. He couldn't believe his eyes. If he was straight, then he would try it with her. He scanned down the body to see long tan legs in a nice fitting skirt. Everything was showing. Her every curve was perfect in the outfit.

Matsuda backed away seeing Kats in a revealing outfit. He thought Misa looked good. Kats looked even better. If Kats wasn't married, he would try to date her.

Aizawa couldn't believe he was seeing another girl show off everything. He glanced back at L to see him staring at her. He had to admit it seemed they were married.

Yagami sighed annoyed. He didn't want any distraction during the case and it seemed they would have a distraction.

Raito gripped the arm rests tightly as he glanced between L and Kats. He saw how L was looking her up and down. _He should be looking at me like that. At least I have a mind that can match his. I don't need my body to show her up. _He ranted to himself. He wanted to smack her.

L bit his thumb and mumbled around it, "It is revealing but it looks good on Kats."

While L was busy, Kats looked over at the teenager seeing his anger in those honey eyes. She smirked at him and winked when he looked straight into her eyes. She enjoyed teasing the world. She could never be too serious with everyone. She thought it was time to put icing on the cake. She strolled over to L and purposely tripped. As she landed on L, which got L to lower his legs, she knew it looked like she was sitting on L's lap. She leaned forward, making it look like she was kissing L. She whispered right by his lips, "Your boy toy is getting pissed off with me around. I'm so proud of myself getting someone to be jealous. You should use those chains to restrain him."

"It would be me restrain." L confessed in a soft voice. He realized to late that he said it out loud and Kats was grinning from ear to ear. He was in trouble now.

Raito had to restrain himself from getting off his chair and pushing Kats off of Ryuuzaki. He couldn't stand her hanging all over him. He wanted Ryuuzaki to look at him like that. He wanted Ryuuzaki for his own. Why did he feel that way? Why did he care about their relationship? He wanted to scream out his confusion but he refused to show anyone that side of him. He just wanted Ryuuzaki to look at him.

Kats pulled away from L and laughed loudly. She never knew L was that type of person. She now held something over his head. She span around in a circle showing everything. She glanced back at the teenager, enjoying the facial expressions he was trying to hide, but she could see it all. She saw his anger, jealous, and his hatred for her. She didn't care if someone hated her. She just liked messing with people. She walked by the other task force members and waved at them.

As Kats walked out, Yagami spoke up, "I hope she will not be a distraction for us."

L chuckled softly, "You have no idea what she is like." Everyone in the room looked at him like he lost his mind. He would never change Kats. She was a teaser but she had her moments of serious. He couldn't change her even if he wanted to. He turned to look at Raito and he saw something before it was hidden again. Maybe Kats was right about him. Could it be possible Raito felt something for him? _No, I am imaging it. The only reason he would get close to me is to try to gain my name to kill me. Raito is Kira. I have to keep that in mind. _He thought.

Raito tried to figure out what would get L's attention. He wanted the other man to notice him. He didn't think he ever felt like this before. It was strange to feel it. He wanted Kats out of the way. He stopped his thinking pattern. He could never wish for death for someone no matter how annoying they are. He lowered his head. Could it be possible that he was a killer? Was L right about him after all? He shook his head. There was no way he would be that way. He just knew it.

Ryuk bounced off the walls, making faces at the others that didn't know he was there. He howled in laughter as he heard what was said between Kats and L. So, L was attracted to Raito already. That would make things easier. The way Raito was looking, it seemed the human was going to put a plan together. This should be fun to watch. He couldn't wait to see what happened next.

Raito stood up and walked over to L. He felt the others looking at them. He leaned over L's chair looking at the computer that L was working on. He began to make notes of everything on the computer. He replied, "This Kira seems different than the first two. What you have told me and what the information says, it would seem this is a new Kira all together."

L looked up at those warm honey eyes. He felt his heart race wildly. He knew he fell for the teenager the moment he met the boy. He couldn't stop his feelings but he wanted them to disappear. All he was doing was setting himself up for heart ache. Raito was his enemy. There was never going be anything more. He glanced back at the computer and was pleased that Raito thought the same thing he did within seconds. Yes, this was still the Ratio he knew except Raito had no memories. He rubbed his thumb across his lower lip and sighed, "Excellent work Raito-kun. Raito-kun agrees with what I think."

Aizawa mumbled, "Yeah but I doubt he agrees that he is guilty."

Raito heard what Aizawa said and looked back at the computer. He had to agree with the man. He just didn't see himself as a killer. He was glad that he got L's attention. It felt nice for L to talk to him. It felt like they have done it before, always talking perfectly together. He glanced around the room and didn't feel they talked to him well enough. He felt like he didn't care if they did talk to him. He finally looked at the man who claimed to be his father and got the feeling he rarely talked to him. He sat back down and wondered why he knew these feelings but didn't remember anything. He looked over the information and continued to think.

L glanced at the clock and looked at the others. He could see they were all tired and stressed. Yes, it was his fault. He glanced back at the one person his heart feels for and sighed. Raito was leaning his head against the desk, his eyes on the computer scene. He looked back at the others and spoke, "I think we did all we could do today. Please go home and rest."

Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda walked out the door quickly like they were afraid L would change his mind. Yagami glanced at their leader for a second then looked at his son. He wanted his son to be proven innocent and let to go home freely. He stepped forward and called, "Raito."

Raito turned to look at the man who claimed to be his father. He wondered what he wanted. He didn't feel like talking to the man. He felt some bitterness toward the man. He didn't understand why. He asked, "Yes?"

"Get some good sleep tonight. You look beat." Yagami said as he left the room.

Now, he was alone with L, the man that confuses him to no end. He wanted to ask so many questions but shut his mouth. What if he was wrong about their relationship? What if L laughed at him? He didn't want to be embarrassed. He slid his chair closer to the other man. Some odd reason he felt like he needed to be close to L. Raito was confused by his emotions and what he felt. It made no sense.

L felt eyes on his person and he turned his head to look at Raito who got closer to him. He wondered what the boy was up to. He didn't like not knowing what the other was thinking. It drove him mad not knowing what was inside Raito's mind. He was sure it drove Raito crazy too. They were both the same but different. He felt Raito lean forward and he wanted to lean forward too. He wondered if those taunting lips were soft. He wondered what it would be like to kiss the younger man. He knew it was wrong but he desired it.

Raito felt his face heat up and his heart beat race fast. He wondered if the other man was feeling the same way. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He wanted to know the taste of L. He wanted to touch the other man. He wanted so much but it confused him and he hated that. What relationship did they have? He leaned forward more and he lips touched the other's softly.

L leaned forward and returned the kiss. He felt Raito's tongue sweep across his lower lip, driving madness in his veins. He opened his mouth and felt that tongue drat into his mouth, sweeping across his teeth and rubbing against his tongue, battling it. He knew this was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way for his suspect but he couldn't stop himself kissing back.

Raito's head was spinning like crazy. He never thought he felt a kiss like this before. It drove naughty thoughts in his mind. He slid his hand up L's white baggy shirt, touching the warm pale skin. It was making him mad with lust. He felt his pants tighten. He wanted the other man beneath him. He wanted the other to scream out his name. What was going on? Did they have a relationship before? His questions would not be answered because he didn't want to ask. He needed to breath and he released those warm lips and stared into those dark eyes. He couldn't take it anymore and asked, "What relationship did we have?"

The spell was broken and L pulled away from the younger man. Oh, he could lie and tell his love interest that they were in a relationship but he couldn't. He knew he could use this to gain answers from Raito. He could use it to prove the other man being Kira but for some odd reason he couldn't do it. He turned his head away from those confused eyes and revealed, "We hardly had any relationship. We were barely friends."

"That can't be true."

"It is the truth."

"You're lying."

"Why does Raito-kun think that?"

"Because I feel for you. I feel a strong desire to be near you."

Ryuk stared at the two and couldn't believe what he saw. Raito even without his memories knew to play the game. It was amazing to see Raito work at L. He wondered if his human would fall for the detective or he would be so cold-hearted and kill L once again. He still pondered about the powder he gave L before. He wondered what it would do to the detective.

L looked at Raito and felt his heart race. He wanted it to be true. He wanted Raito to return those feelings but sadly he knew this was false. Raito was confused about everything. He raised his hand and swept it across Raito's smooth soft skin and sighed sadly, "Raito-kun is confused. He does not know what he is talking about." He knew he was letting his emotions show. Raito was leaning forward again, ready to kiss him. He placed his hand over Raito's mouth and shook his head as he said, "Raito-kun must stop."

"Why?" Raito asked. He knew L wanted him. He could tell by the look he was gaining. He didn't see anything wrong with what they were doing.

"Because Raito-kun is a suspect and I will not get involved with someone I know that is a murderer." L explained in a monotone voice. He refused to show any more emotion than he already did.

Raito pulled back like he was burned. The only person he got interested in believed him to be a murderer. Yes, he knew that it was possible since he didn't remember anything. But he thought about it and swore he would never kill someone. He just couldn't see him that way. He turned his head away and asked dropping their earlier subject, "How do we sleep for the night?"

"We go to bed."

"I mean the shower and stuff like that."

"We just take a shower."

"It will be difficult with the chain."

"Do not worry Raito-kun. I am sure we will get through it without any problem."

"How?"

"Well I will release Raito-kun from the chain and sit outside the cubical while he showers and he will be chained to the railing while I shower."

"There will be no privacy."

"The point of watching you twenty-four seven in just that. There will be no privacy."

Raito stared at L, the man who got his interest for some strange reason. He still wasn't convinced that they didn't have some sort of relationship. The way the kiss felt made him believe they had something together. He turned to look at the clock on the computer and saw it was almost nine in the evening. He was tired and he wanted to get ready for bed. He sighed annoyed, "Let's head to bed."

"You can head to bed but sadly I will stay up." L explained as he picked up a laptop. He wasn't about to stop working while Raito slept. He didn't need to sleep much. Well, he never really slept during a case. After a case was solved was when he would get some rest. He stood up and walked out of the room with Raito following close due to the chain. He headed up the floors to get to their room.

They headed into a room and Raito looked around. It was a simple room. A night stand right beside the bed in the left corner. A window was in the right corner showing the city below. He looked side way to see the door to the bathroom. He was nerves about taking a shower with someone going to watch. He sighed and walked toward the bathroom. The chain grew taunt but was loosen as L moved to follow. He hated not knowing about their relationship. He entered the bathroom and stared at the cubical to the shower. He glanced backwards toward the older man. He sighed and asked, "Well, aren't you going to release me so I can shower?"

L took the key out of his pocket and unlocked Raito's cuff. As he sat down on the toilet seat, he watched Raito take off his clothes. It was driving him mad. He wanted to walk over and touched the perfect tan skin. He felt his pants become tighter by watching the teenager. He shouldn't be feeling this way. He should be emotionless about his suspect. He turned his head away as Raito started to take off his pants. He couldn't let his emotions rule him. He glanced over to see long tan legs. His pants were growing tighten by the second.

Raito turned to see L staring at him. He didn't care at all. It wasn't unnerving. He was comfortable with his body. He wasn't sure why he knew that but he did. He smirked as he saw L gulp. He turned to the shower and turned on the water, wiggling his buttock to tease the other man. All he knew is that he wanted L and wanted him badly. When the water was warm enough, he entered.

L stared at the cubical with the curtain drawn. He felt a problem arising as he watched Raito clean his body. It was like Raito was teasing him with his body. Then again, knowing the teenager, it would be very possible that Raito was teasing him. He couldn't contain his desire. He slid his hand down his pants and bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping his lips. Using his hand, he stroked himself while closing his eyes. He leaned his head back while the pleasure was rising inside of him.

In the shower, Raito glanced through the thin curtain and sees L pleasuring himself. He felt a problem rising. He slid his soapy hand down his body. As he touched his length, he groaned softly. He was imagining it to be L's pale hand running across his cock. He felt his cock jolted as he thought about the older man pleasing him. He closed his eyes, leaning one hand against the wall for support as he stroked himself.

L opened his eyes to see a sight behold. Raito was masturbating and it was driving him wild. He felt the room become hotter. He gripped his cock tightly, biting his lip to stop the loud moan escaping. He wanted Raito's hand on him, pleasuring him. He stroked his cock hard and rough, enjoying the feeling. He leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling, trying to release soon.

Raito opened his eyes when he heard a soft moan. He turned his eyes on L, seeing the older man stroking himself faster. L had his pants pulled down some now, revealing his thick cock. He squeezed himself, groaning in bliss. He didn't care if the other man heard him. He was enjoying the show. He ran his fingers across his heated cock. He was so close. He just needed one more push.

L couldn't contain his voice. It was coming out in pants and moans. He was listening to Raito pleasing himself. It was driving him crazy. He wanted those sounds combine with his as Raito pounded into him. He closed his eyes tightly as the pleasure was reaching its peek. One more stroke and he came into his hand with a loud moan. He was sure Raito heard him.

It was all lost when he heard L moan loudly. He came across the tiles and leaned against them as he caught his breathe. L was driving him mad and he liked it. Raito wanted more. He wanted to be inside the other man like nothing else. He wanted to make L make those sounds. He washed the evidence away and turned off the water. As he stepped out of the cubical, he stared at the older man. L looked back at him flushed. He walked over to the other man and responded, "You want me."

L stared up at the one who made him cum. He wasn't sure what he should do or say. His pants were hanging off his legs, showing everything. His hand was covered in his own cum. He stood up, pulling his pants up. He looked at the naked teenager and knew that chaining his person to the other man was going to cause problems. He was in love with Raito even though he refused to admit it. He didn't want to be in love with a mass-murderer. He wanted a nice guy who understood him. Then again, not a lot of people could understand him. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against the younger man's. When he felt wetness press against his lips, he pulled back and sighed, "I might want Raito-kun but I will never let my desire overcome justice. You are Kira, the man I will send to his death." He walked out of the bathroom even though he swore to keep an eye on Raito. He needed to get his head straight. He couldn't afford his emotions right now. The door bang open and Raito nude walked to him, grabbing him and kissing him.

After the fifth knock, Mogi walked into the room to tell L that there were some more deaths. As he stood frozen in his spot, he asked, "What the hell is going on?" He saw Raito kissing L, nude. He wasn't sure what to do. What he heard L was married to the doctor and Raito was with Misa.


	4. Author Note

AUTHOR NOTES:

Here is a one-shot I wrote. Please read and tell me what you think. Here is the link without spaces.

http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/5799682/1/


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

L pushed Raito away from his person and stared at Mogi shocked. He didn't want anyone on the task force to know about him personally. He planned to leave these men behind and never speak to them again. The only reason he even met them was because Kira was different than any other criminal. He watched Raito walk back into the bathroom and he sighed deeply. He turned to look at Mogi and tried to figure out what to say.

"What happened?" Mogi asked, staring at their leader. He wasn't about to leave without his question answered. He didn't want to see two sweet women hurt.

L knew that Mogi wasn't going to leave without an answer. He glanced toward the closed bathroom door and answered with some of the truth, "It would seem Raito-kun believes we had some sort of relationship. He was not listening to me when I told him we did not. It will not happen again and please keep this information away from Kats." The last thing he needed was Kats teasing him about the kiss.

Mogi looked down at the floor. He could understand why L didn't want to tell Kats about the kiss. Was it right to keep that information away from her? He didn't want to see her hurt and L told him that Raito was confused. He had to agree Raito was confused since the teenager wasn't acting like he normally did. He sighed, "All right, but make sure it doesn't happen again or I will be forced to tell Yagami-san." He told L about the new deaths and left the room.

Raito walked out of the bathroom, dressed in pjs and stared at the one that made his mind spin. Why couldn't he stop thinking about the other? Why did he truly believe they had a relationship? He took a step toward the older male, wondering why he felt such a strong desire for the other.

L took a step away from the younger man and demanded, "Raito-kun will stay away from my personal space. This ends now." He refused to go down this road. It would only lead heart ache. Raito was Kira and he had to keep that in mind. He step toward the boy and snapped the cuff back on Raito's wrist. As those warm honey eyes stare at him, he responded, "It ends now. No more trying to kiss me or touch me. I am not Raito-kun's lover. I am barely his friend."

'_Raito-kun is my first friend.' _

Raito blinked a couple of times. That was the first time he remembered something. He knew it was L's voice. Why would the other man say he wasn't his friend when he said it to him before? He took a step back and sighed, "I do not believe you. I believe we had something."

Ryuk floated around the room, watching the two men that gave him such fun. He didn't think Raito would act so quickly. He jumped to the floor and floated over to L, staring at his head and Raito's. Something was very different about their life forces. He tilted his head and wondered why. Did him sending Raito back do something to their life forces?

L stared at the one who made his heart beat rapidly. He sighed annoyed. He couldn't let his emotions rule him even though they were screaming at him to let it happen. He knew he wasn't wrong about Raito being Kira. He wished he could talk about his feelings, but he couldn't do that in front of others. There were only two people who he could talk to, but sadly with Raito chained to him, he couldn't talk to them.

The next day, Raito awoke and got ready for the day. He was pulled down the hallway and he saw everyone there. Sadly, the annoying girl Misa was there too. She ran to him and hugged him. He pushed her away and glared. She started to cry loudly but he turned his head away and ignored her. He couldn't see him with her at all. He took a seat like L and stared at the computer. Information was popping up left and right but he kept track of them all.

Mogi stood in the corner with Matsuda and kept his eyes trained on their leader and Raito. Raito was acting like he could care less about Misa. He wondered if they were really an item. He watched Misa flop onto a chair and put her head in her hands, looking bored. He saw L working like nothing happened. Maybe L wasn't lying about last night.

Matsuda asked, "What is wrong, Mogi?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You keep staring at Ryuuzaki and Raito. Did they get into a fight or something?"

"I caught Raito-kun kissing Ryuuzaki."

"WHAT!?" Matsuda yelled out. Everyone turned to look at him and he blushed. Mogi hit his shoulder and shushed him. He pulled back and rubbed the back of his head.

Aizawa glared and sighed annoyed, "Stop yelling about nothing."

Only if Aizawa knew what he heard, maybe the other man would scream to. Matsuda looked down at the floor and waited until everyone went back to work. He glanced at Mogi and asked, "How did that happen? What about Kats and Misa?"

"Ryuuzaki said Raito-kun was confused about their relationship."

"Raito-kun kissed Ryuuzaki though."

"Did he now?" Kats spoke as she draped her arms around both men.

Matsuda and Mogi turned to face the woman and showed shock on their faces. Matsuda straighten up and replied quickly, "Raito-kun was confused. Please do not blame your husband for it."

Kats stared at Matsuda for a few moments. She wondered what she could do next. She was positive of teasing L about the kiss. L needed someone by his side even if he didn't believe it. She made a face of hurt and sighed sadly, "I knew he wasn't into me any more."

"I'm sure that isn't it. Besides since Raito lost his memories, he has been confused. I bet he got confused about Ryuuzaki's friendship." Matsuda replied quickly.

Raito smirked as he sat at his desk. He heard what they said and heard what the woman said. He was pleased that she was hurt. She had no right to be with L. She didn't fit him. He watched as she walked over to L. He glared as she draped herself over L. He didn't want her near the older man. L's focus should only be on him.

L glared at his friend. She was a distraction. When she grinned at him, he figured something was up and didn't like it one bit. As he looked back at his computer, he whispered, "I have work to do."

Kats whispered into L's ear as she rubbed his shoulders, "All work and no play is very boring." She glanced over at the teenager to see the rage rolling off of him. She smirked at him, loving every minute of it. She continued to whisper into L's ear, ensuring no one over heard them, "I heard something very interesting. Wow, first kiss. Was it good?"

L's face went beet red. He couldn't believe Mogi told her. He leaned forward to avoid others seeing his face. He didn't want anyone else to know, but he was sure they would know by the end of the day. He dreaded Yagami from finding out. Yagami had a strong pole over the other members. He needed him on his side or the others would not work with him completely. He growled lowly, "It was the last."

"Oh come, have some fun."

"He is a suspect."

"He is someone you like."

"He is Kira."

"You could change him."

"Leave it alone!" L yelled, gaining everyone's attention. He didn't like people staring at him. He pushed Kats away from his person and scolded, "I have work to do. Kira will not catch himself."

Kats stared at one of her friends. She could see he was upset about the entire thing. Yes, she believed L's words about the teenager being Kira, but she learned everything about the case. Raito was perfectly matched to L. He might be the only one matched to L in the world. She knew L was lonely even if he never admit it. She threw her hands up in the air and yelled back, "You are the most stubborn man I have ever known!" She turned and walked out of the room with everyone staring at her.

Raito stared after Kats. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was pleased with them arguing. He didn't know about what but it was good. He wanted L's eyes on him. He wanted L for himself.

Yagami glared at L. He didn't like a woman being treated that way. He would also need to talk to his son about his behavior toward Misa. It wasn't right either. He looked back down at the many reports. Kira was killing again and he wasn't letting up. They needed to work together without interruptions.

Misa stood up and pointed at L as she spoke, "Ryuuzaki should know that he will never get a date if he treats a girl that way." L stared at her without blinking. It was creepy. She threw her arms up in the air and growled, "She likes you."

Mogi whispered under his breathe, "She is married to him."

"I hope they weren't fighting about the kiss." Matsuda mumbled to Mogi.

Everything went back to normal as the day went by. Raito kept doing a system check to find more killings within companies. He found a pattern and tapped L's shoulder.

L growled loudly, "Do not touch me!" Raito jumped back like he was burned. He didn't want others to know anything about them. He didn't want the others to know that he was falling for a mass-murderer. He glanced over at Raito and asked, "What does Raito-kun want?"

"I found something interesting about the case." Raito answered, trying to figure out why L didn't want his touch. Did the woman tell him to stop it?

"What is it?" L asked as he slid his chair over to look at Raito's computer. He scanned the entire list and saw what Raito was talking about. Rival companies to Yotsuba were dying off. He cracked a smile and spoke, "Very good work, Raito-kun. It would seem we are a step closer to finding Kira."

"So Kira is supporting the Yotsuba Company." Raito stated as everyone turned to look at them. He was enjoying L being close to him. He smelt the sweet musky scent coming from L. Everyone smiled and went back to work. L was still close to him. He couldn't contain himself. He licked at L's earlobe.

L jumped and fell off the chair. Everyone turned to look at him. He stared at Raito. He really needed to stop Raito acting like this. His emotions were getting the best of him. He wanted Raito to do it again. He wanted Raito completely. As Yagami helped him up, he shook and replied, "It would seem I am getting more worn out from this case."

"You should rest, Ryuuzaki." Yagami responded. He didn't like to see their leader acting weirder than normal. L stood up and sat back down, doing work again. He knew his words were on deaf ears. He really wished the detective would listen to them and get some rest.

Raito glared at the computer scene. Why couldn't he have some alone time with the older man? He could do so many different things to L if they were alone. He knew L would agree with it. He glanced back to see the others working like crazy.

"I found another clue. It would seem all deaths are over the weekend." Yagami responded as he walked over to his son. He glanced between the lead detective and his son. Something was going on between them, but he didn't know what. Raito acted like no one else mattered except L.

L replied, "Very good. We are a step closer to get Kira." He sighed sadly. To catch Kira means ending his friend's life. He glanced over at Raito to see those eyes look so innocent but he knew better. The power to kill is gone from Raito and so is his memories. He doesn't like it at all. If he was thinking right, then Raito will regain the power once they find the third Kira. He didn't like the idea of sending a friend to their death. He wondered would Raito feel the same if he had his memories. He took a side wide glance at the teenager and saw Raito studying the information on the computer. He knew his death was coming. He knew it when he took on the case. He even told Watari this was his last case. Strange, how someone can feel their death coming. Maybe it was just him who felt it approaching. He turned his head to see cakes laying there, waiting to be eaten but he didn't want it. He was depressed. As he poked his fork into the cake, he continued to think when Kira would strike him down.

Raito stared at the computer but he knew something was wrong with the detective. He didn't know why he knew it. It was like it happened before. As he took a glance over at L, he saw the older man poking his cake. He wanted to ask L what was wrong but he shut his mouth the moment he saw Mogi staring at them closely. He turned back to his computer, trying to figure a way to ask L if he was all right.

Misa sighed, bored. She wanted Raito's attention on her but she saw him looking at that odd man. She stood up and walked over to her boyfriend. His eyes should only be on her. She sat on his lap, gaining a glare. She whined, "Raito should pay some attention to his girlfriend."

Kats walked back into the room and sat down on the chair Misa was before. She glanced over to see Raito glaring at Misa. She shook her head at the dumb girl who couldn't see that he didn't like her. She took a can of pop and drank some.

Raito spoke loudly, "I'm gay."

Kats' pop flew out of her mouth as she started to laugh. She couldn't believe the boy would say something like that in front of everyone. It was amusing her to great lengths.

Yagami snapped his head up and stared at his son. He heard what his son said and couldn't believe his ears. Was it true or was Raito saying it to hurt Misa? After all, Raito has been acting strange since he lost his memories.

L turned his chair around and looked at Raito like he lost his mind. He couldn't believe the younger man said that out loud. He glanced back to see Matsuda and Mogi staring at them. So, Matsuda knew what happened. He was doomed.

Kats fell off her chair, laughing loudly. She couldn't contain it anymore. She grabbed the desk to help her stand up. It was time to make a little scene. She couldn't stop herself. It was too much fun messing with the boy. She walked over to L and threw her arms around him, saying, "Sweetie, I never knew you had a gay friend. That is very weird that you are chained to him. I might be concerned for you."

L froze in his seat. Did Kats just call him sweetie? When has she ever done that? He glanced upwards to see her grinning like a mad man. He wondered what she was up to. He glanced at the others in the room to see their reaction. It looked like none of them were surprised. He was surprised. Was Misa telling the truth? No, that couldn't be it. Misa was wrong. His eyes focused on Raito to see the livid look Raito was giving. He sighed.

Yagami watched as Raito pushed Misa off his lap. It was enough. He stood up and spoke deeply and strongly, "Raito that is no way to treat a woman and lying about something like that was wrong."

Misa bounced up and yelled, "Thank goodness! Raito should only be with Misa!"

Raito stood up, anger at everything. He yelled, "I'm not lying! I'm gay! We should be working! I want my name cleared!"

Kats looked up from grinning down at L and put on a frown on her face. She spoke back, "Wow, what a temper. You need to cool down kid."

"I'm not a kid." Raito growled. He really despised this girl. He couldn't stand her lying her hands on L. L were his and only his.

Ryuk watched amused the scene unfolding before his eyes. He never had this much fun before.

Yagami spoke firmly, "Raito, this is not acceptable."

"I do not care." Raito hissed back. He was tired of everyone telling him what he was like. He wasn't about to contain his feelings.

"Kid, you really need to cool down." Kats replied calmly.

"I'm not a kid." Raito sneered again.

"I'm thirty years old and to me you are a kid." Kats responded back, enjoying the expression running across Raito's face.

"KATS!" L yelled as he jumped up. He didn't want her to reveal anything about herself to anyone. He didn't want Kira to end her life. She did good things in her life.

Looking over at L, Kats sighed, "It isn't like Kira can find out my real name by giving my age. Cool down, Ryuuzaki."

Raito felt his heart ache. He didn't understand what he was feeling. L should care for him but the other man only cared to convict him of a crime he was positive he never did. He was livid because Kats was doing and saying things that he didn't like. He asked coldly, "What kind of relationship do you have with Kats?" He couldn't contain the sneer at the end of the sentence.

Kats looked over at L to see what he would say. She would say something smart to piss the young man off even more. He needed to know life that he couldn't always get what he wanted. Raito needed to know he would have to work to get what he wanted instead of it handed to him.

L looked back at Raito and stared into those cold honey eyes. It was no one business what relationship he had with Kats. Besides, he wasn't about to reveal anything to his Kira suspect. He sneered back, "It is none of Yagami-kun's business what relationship I have with Kats."

Raito fell back into his seat. He didn't like the tone L was using on him. He didn't understand any of it. Was L really married to Kats? The entire task force was being silent. He couldn't stand the silence. He would rather hear Misa cry out her heart because of what he said than this silence. His heart was pulling at him. It ached like nothing ever before. He turned his head away before anyone caught tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe he felt so strongly for a man he didn't even know that well.

Misa stared at the man she was madly in love with. How could she have not noticed that he was into guys? She sighed angrily. She strolled to the chair and flopped back down. Maybe Raito was just anger and said some hurtful words because he was confused about everything. It had to be that. Raito loved her.

L slacked and slouched when he saw quickly Raito's turning his head. He saw the tears covering those beautiful honey eyes. He glanced around at the others in the room. They were in shock. Well, he couldn't blame them. Raito was acting completely different than what they knew him to be. Raito was acting his age for once, a teenager. He walked over to Raito and laid his hand on Raito's shoulder and spoke, "Raito-kun is my friend and I will try to help him in any way I can." He didn't lie either. It was the truth.

Mogi sat down and stayed silent. He didn't think it was a good idea to reveal to everyone what he saw the night before. It would seem Raito was more confused than he thought. It was good that L was trying his best to be there for Raito even though he suspected him of being Kira.

Yagami took a step forward to see if his son was all right but one look from Kats stopped him. He wasn't sure what she saw but she shook her head at him. He took a step back and looked at his men. As he looked down at the papers on the desk of the employees of Yotsuba, he sighed, "Everyone get back to work."

Raito wiped his eyes quickly and looked up at L. He felt his heart race while he stared into those dark mysteriously eyes. He knew they had something. He just didn't know what. He felt too much for L for it to be nothing. He gave a small smile and whispered, "Thank you." It sounded like the first thank you he ever said. He watched L smile back and the other man sat down. He looked back to see the others back to work and Kats sitting next to Misa. He hoped the woman wasn't talking about how to get him to like her.

Misa whispered, "You and Ryuuzaki are a cute couple."

"Couple?" Kats asked. She couldn't believe everyone knew about the married part.

Smiling, Misa mumbled, covering her mouth so no one could hear, "I see the way you look at him and act around him. You like him and I think he likes you too. I bet he just doesn't know how to show it."

Kats raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. She wanted to laugh loudly. She turned to look at L and saw his side glances over at the teenager. She smiled and replied, "Whatever you say, Amane-chan."

Smiling happily, Misa remarked, "Raito loves Misa. He is just confused."

Kats turned to look at the blonde. She wanted to say something but bit her lip to stop from hurting the poor girl. She can tell by the way Raito was acting that his interest is in L.

Misa jumped up from her seat and yelled happily, "Raito, Misa is going to her room now. I know Raito must be very busy and it is too much for him. I forgive Raito for his hurtful words."

Raito was ready to turn around and yell at the stupid girl but he watched her run out of the room before he could. He noticed everyone was staring at him. Mogi and Matsuda were looking between him and L. He hated people knowing his business. He wasn't sure why he felt this way. It was like his feelings were the same but he couldn't remember anything. It drove him nuts.

L glanced toward the door and sighed. He did feel a little sorry for Misa. She was being used like a doll. Maybe that was one of the reasons he hated Kira. He glanced over at Raito and couldn't find the hatred he once felt for the teenager. It would be so much easier if he hated Raito. Then he could do his job and not worry about the pain that would follow. He sighed sadly. He knew for a fact Raito was Kira but at this point he wanted to believe in the boy's innocence.

Yagami turned and saw L staring at his son. He worried what the detective was thinking. He hated the fact that their leader was so positive in his son's guilt. He didn't see Raito acting like Kira ever. Raito was a nice calm boy. He sighed and glanced over at Kats. He wanted to see what she thought about the whole fact about Raito saying he was gay. He didn't see anything on her face. It was creepy. It was just like L's face, blank.

Kats saw Yagami staring at her. She stood up and walked over to the man. When Raito and L turned back to the computer, she knew that they were to gross into the information. She could see the brilliant mind behind those soft warm honey eyes. As she leaned against the desk, she muttered, "Your son is something else."

"What do you mean by that?" Yagami asked.

"He said to the entire room he was gay. That is sad for that girl and sad for me. I have to worry about him trying something with Ryuuzaki." Kats replied loudly enough for Mogi and Matsuda to hear.

Mogi groaned into his hand. He couldn't believe Kats was like this. No wonder L didn't want her to find out. She was tempting fate with saying anything to Yagami.

Yagami's eyes narrowed as he responded, "I do not believe Raito would do anything like that with Ryuuzaki."

"Why say that?" Kats asked as she glanced over at the two men working. She knew they weren't paying any attention to them. They were in their own world now, working to catch a mass-murderer.

Coughing into his hand, Yagami whispered, "I doubt Ryuuzaki is Raito's type."

"Because he is a man or because what he looks like?" Kats scoffed at the elderly man. She turned her eyes on him and smiled as she continued, "Ryuuzaki is an attractive man in his own way. And what I heard about your son, they have a lot in common too. See my point. I do have to worry about the kid." She finished and left Yagami side and pulled a chair next to L. She saw him give her a look but she was having way too much fun with this.

Yagami glanced at his son and noticed his boy was staring over at Kats and L. Could it be true? Was his son attracted to L? He didn't want think about that. He really didn't have a problem with his son being homosexual. He didn't really have a problem with L either. It was just that L wanted his son to be Kira and send him to his death. He just couldn't see a relationship building like that. Also, L was married to Kats. It would never work and he didn't want to see his son hurt.

Kats leaned forward and whispered to L, "He really likes you."

"He is confused." L whispered back.

She glanced over at the teenager, seeing him glaring at her. She knew that the boy was attracted to L. She knew he wanted L. Rubbing her hand up L's arm, Kats spoke softly, "You will always be alone if you do not let someone in."

"I do not need anyone." L responded.

"You can lie all you want but it is just that, a lie." Kats replied as she removed herself from L's personal space. She saw the task force staring at her. She was having tons of fun but she also wished L would let someone in.

L sat there, staring at the computer, but not paying attention to the information. He knew Kats was telling the truth. He was lonely and has been for a long time. Yes, he had Watari and Kats but that wasn't he needed. He leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. Raito matched him perfectly. He couldn't lie that he was attracted to the teenager. He couldn't even lie about falling in love with the other man. He sighed loudly and noticed the task force looking at him. He really didn't like too many people looking at him. He glanced at the clock and spoke, "I believe it is time to call it a night."

"You should rest, Ryuuzaki. You look more tired than usual." Yagami replied as he grabbed his coat and his things. He saw his men doing the same. He walked over to Raito and laid his hand on Raito's shoulder. When those soft warm honey eyes looked up at him, he whispered, noticing L looking away, "I just want you to know that if you want to be with another man that I would never look down on you, son." He wasn't going to say anything but he thought about it for a while. If Raito was telling the truth now that he had no memories to keep his secret just that, Yagami refused to put his son down about it. He pulled his hand back and walked to the door and left.

L turned to look at the teenager to see confusion on his face. As he stood up, he spoke, "Yagami-san cares dearly for his son."

"Was he always that way?" Raito asked confused. He knew he felt left out with the man claiming to be his father.

Walking toward the door, knowing the young man was following, L answered, "He cares for Raito-kun greatly." As he entered the bedroom, he was pushed onto the bed. He stared up at Raito. He wanted to pull the other man closer. He wanted the closeness. He wanted Raito but he knew better. Raito was his enemy, waiting for him to slip up. He raised his hands, but they were pinned to the bed. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke coldly, "Yagami-kun will release me right now."

"No. I've been waiting all day to be alone with you. I know you feel something for me. I saw the way you were looking at me all day." Raito whispered as he leaned forward, touching his lips against L's.

L felt his emotions over ruling his logic. He used his legs to push the younger man off of him. Of course, it didn't stop Raito. Raito was right above him again, kissing him. He felt hot all over. To his horror, his arms were wrapped around Raito's neck. He needed to push the other away but he wanted the other closer. He felt heat rise in his lower regions.

Raito couldn't contain what he felt. He felt so strongly for L. He needed the other. Pulling L's shirt up over his neck, seeing it hang off the chain, he whispered, "I need you. You are the only one that I feel this strongly for."

L stared at the teenager. Only if those words were the truth, then he could be happy. But he knew what Raito was feeling was their hatred for each other. As he slid his finger across those soft warm lips, he whispered, "Hatred will kill us."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't hate you. I think I'm in love with you." Raito replied quickly, wanting the other to understand.

L shook his head sadly. He really did wish those words were the truth. He leaned up throwing all common sense away and kissed those teasing lips. He soon lost control of the kiss and felt hands run across his pale skin. He felt too hot to wearing pants. He also noticed Raito was wearing too much clothing on. He began to strip Raito's shirt, wanting to feel that smooth tan skin that made him dream of many crazy things.

Raito moaned softly as he felt hesitate pale hands mold against his skin. He wanted this and he knew he must have wanted it before he lost his memories. He noticed his shirt was caught on the chain too. He wanted to ask for the key but feared whatever spell they were on would be broken. He tore L's pants off, seeing the older man didn't wear underwear. He grinned down at the blushing face. He stood up as much as he could and stripped himself off of his pants. This feeling was too great. He leaned over L's body once again and rubbed against the nude body.

L threw his head back and moaned. It felt too amazing to stop it. His mind was screaming at him to stop this from going any farther. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck. He felt sweat running down their bodies as they were molding into each other. Lips were kissing down his neck to his chest. He grabbed Raito's hair, messing it up.

Raito felt L tense under him. He touched L's cock and rubbed it. He heard the sweet music of L moan. He stroke himself and L. As he stared down at the lustful look on L's face, he whispered between panting, "I mean my words. I feel so strongly for you. I need you. Please do not leave me."

L shook as his body was coming close to climax. He grabbed a hold of Raito, holding on tight. He was losing his mind to the pleasure the other was giving. He heard Raito pant and moan. He looked down between his body to see Raito was pleasing himself and him. He arched up when he came. He grabbed a hold of Raito's back tightly as he rode out his climax, feeling light headed.

Raito couldn't stop from coming after he heard L's voice scream like that. He collapsed onto the other man and sighed in bliss. He was happy that the other didn't push him away. L was something to him. He just didn't know what.

Ryuk floated around the room, howling in laughter. He never thought it would happen so quickly. He still wondered if Raito was really falling in love with his enemy. It would be even more amusing if Raito did fall in love with L.

L sat up, making the young man lean up. He stared at those eyes. They showed so many emotions. Fear being the greatest emotion showing. As he rubbed his hand over Raito's cheek, he promised, "I will not leave Raito-kun alone." Only death would pull him away from the young man. Maybe it was time to let his emotions rule him for the time being. He felt sweaty and sticky. He stood up, making Raito stand too. He looked at their shirts hanging off the chain. He sighed, "I believe we need a shower."

Raito stared at L in curiosity. He reached forward and ran his finger across L's back. He felt L tense and turn to look at him.

L stared at Raito. He didn't want the other touching him like that. He sighed, "Drop it and stop touching me like that."

"Where did you get these scars?" Raito asked.

"I told you to drop it!" L yelled.


	6. Author Note 2

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hello readers. I have a one-shot up. Please check it out and tell me what you think. Here is the link without spaces.

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5850197/1/


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Raito pulled his hand back quickly. He never heard L raise his voice that loudly before since he met the man or at least what he can remember. He didn't want the other being mad at him. He just wanted to know who could hurt another person like that. Wrapping his arms around L, he whispered, "Don't be mad at me."

L looked down at the ground. He didn't mean to show such a harsh emotion. He always kept those emotions away. Why was he showing his emotions so clearly to this teenager? Was his love for the boy affecting his judgment? He removed the arms wrapped around him and sighed, "We need a shower." He needed to clear his head again. He needed to be the detective, not a man with emotions. He walked to bathroom with Raito following him. It was time to put this behind him like he has done with everything else.

Raito followed behind the older man in silence. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask about the scars again but he feared L reaction. He wanted to understand L more than anything. The moment the cuffs fell to the ground, he went inside the shower with L. He wanted to know so much about a man who was so secretive. He grabbed the soap and rubbed L's back, softly.

L tensed by the touch. He didn't want anyone to touch him like that. Well, he didn't want his scars out in the open. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. He chained himself to another person and Raito was going to see his scars at some time. He sighed and relaxed. Raito wasn't doing anything harmful or asking more questions about the scars. He refused to tell the story behind the scars.

When he washed L's back, Raito whispered afraid to break their spell, "I'm done. Do you think you could wash my back?" He could do it himself but he wanted to feel L's hands on him.

L stepped in front of the wash and washed all the soap off of him. He turned around to face the teenager and replied, "Turn around." He watched Raito turn around and he took the soap to wash the younger man's back. He sighed in contentment as he felt Raito relax to his touches.

After they washed, they stepped out of the shower, heading toward the bedroom. Raito stared down at his clothes and dressed in silence. What could he say to L? He glanced over to see those scars standing out on the older man's back. They told him that L was hurt but by who. Who would do such a thing? He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the cold metal snap onto his wrist. He looked up to stare into those dark eyes. He walked toward the older man and wrapped his arms around L's waist. He leaned down and touched L's lips with his own.

L pulled away even though he wanted more. It was getting dangerous being so close to Raito. He couldn't even push the younger man even though he knew the other was a murderer. He tugged at the chain and walked to the bed in silence. It was best to let the teenager sleep or he will have Yagami upset at him.

Raito lay down without saying a word. He was tired and he needed rest. He sighed sadly when the older man didn't say a word. He closed his eyes as he felt the bed dip from the weight of the other man.

He listened to Raito's breathing even out singling that the teenager was asleep. L closed his eyes as he curled up sitting up. He also needed to rest his mind. Of course, he didn't sleep really. He only rested his eyes.

_The room was dark with one candle lit to light up the small room. One young boy sat in the corner behind the chair, holding a small stuff animal in his arms. Loud sounds of bangs and things crashing against the wall were heard. When the door slammed open, he curled his small legs against his chest and bit down on his thumb, hoping the person would go away. _

'_Where are you little brat!' A man yelled into the room as he approached the chair. _

_The small child curled up into a ball, wishing the man would leave the room, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew for a fact the man knew where he was hiding. When the chair was thrown against the wall, the young child trembled. He listened to it break into pieces. He wanted this nightmare to go away. He didn't want to stare up into those cold eyes anymore. He wanted this man away from his being. But he knew it would not happen. This man would always be there and the woman of the house would never come and save him. _

_The man stared down at the frightened child and sneered, 'I wish you were never born. You bring misfortune to this house. You little damn brat.' _

_The child closed his eyes to hide from the harsh words. He wanted his mother's warmth to protect him, but he knew better. His mother was locked away in her bedroom, hiding away from her abusive husband. He was yanked off the ground and thrown against the wall hard. He bit his lip to stop the cries from escaping. He knew the man who was his father would love to hear them. He refused to give that to the man. He was turned around and the lash came fast and hard against his back. He felt the pain bubbling up. He let a small sob escape his lips. He wanted it to end. _

'_You dirty boy. You are such a disgrace to this house.' His father ranted as use the belt and hit the boy's back. _

_A new pain arose as the belt hit his bare back. The boy cried loudly unable to keep his voice silent. He wanted someone to come and save him. But he knew if the police did come, his dear mother would lie to keep the man of the house safe. He didn't understand why his mother would protect the man beating her child. Did she believe him to be a cruse too?_

_The room changed. The small child was hiding in the closest as he listened to his parents fight. It was the first time that his mother was out in the open for her abusive husband to get his hands on her. The child wanted to run out there and protect his mother even though she never protected him. _

'_You brought that child to our house! A child to another man! You bitch!' The man yelled. _

_The six year old child curled into a ball, listening to the man rant about him being another man's child. So, his mother cheated on her husband which brought pain to them all. The door to the closet was opened and he was pulled out of his safety. He knew the moment he was dragged into the room that he was going to feel pain once again. _

Dark eyes snapped open and a scream escaped his lips. He felt movement in the bed and a touch on his shoulder. L yelled, "Leave me alone!" The touch disappeared quickly. All he could see was his old home with the man who would beat him almost everyday. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted the pain to disappear, emotionally and physically. Slowly everything was becoming clearer and he saw he was in his bedroom in Japan. He was far away from the haunting house he once lived in. He glanced to his side to see concern honey eyes staring at him.

Raito stared at L for a few moments. It seemed the older man was catching up to reality. He touched L's shoulder again. L tensed under his touch but he kept his hand there. He needed to know if the other was all right. He whispered afraid to raise his voice, making the detective scared, "Are you all right?"

Silence was what he gave the teenager. He wasn't about to reveal anything to the other man. He unlocked the cuff and snapped it to the headboard. He stood up, staring at the door. His back felt like it was on fire, just like in the past. He needed to talk to someone. L glanced back down to see Raito confused. He sighed, "I will be back. Do not try anything stupid." He walked out of the room and went down the hall. He had to talk to someone. It has been years since he had nightmares like that.

In the monitoring room, Watari stared at the young woman. Shaking his head, he sighed, "You really know how to make him conflicted about the matter."

"Please, you know full well he likes Raito. The way he looks at the boy is a give away." Kats muttered as she slipped her tea. It was late but she couldn't sleep. She decided to talk to Watari. It was always a pleasant conversation with the elderly man.

Sighing deeply, Watari remarked, "Maybe so, but I trust his judgment and I believe he is right about Yagami-kun."

"He will never live if he doesn't take a risk." Kats replied, not ready to give up on the matter.

"He takes risks everyday when he takes on cases."

"That is not the same and you know it, old man."

"It does not matter how old I am, it depends on how I feel."

"Taking care of Ryuuzaki, I guess you must feel pretty old."

Watari laughed as he stared at the young woman. He can't get use to her teasing. It is amusing. The door slid open and he watched surprise as L walked inside the room. He asked concerned, "Ryuuzaki, what is it?"

Kats turned around to look at her friend. She stood up and asked, "L, what's wrong?" She didn't like to see that face. It looked haunting. It showed so much pain.

L looked between his caretaker and his friend, sighing. He took a step forward and whispered, "They are back." He took Kats seat and lowered his head, hiding all his emotions away from them. He mumbled, "The nightmares are back. I do not want them."

"L." Kats muttered. She didn't like to see L like this. She saw it once before and it was haunting. She touched L's shoulder to feel him tense under her touch. She sighed, "I'm sorry."

L glanced up to stare at the only two who knew about his past. He sighed sadly. Raito was getting close to finding everything out. He shook and sighed again. He couldn't stand being touched by anyone after one of his nightmares.

'_Oh baby, do not worry. He swore to stop drinking. He will not do it again.'_

His mother would say that every time his father would beat him. She always touched his shoulders as she said it to him. L looked back to the ground and whispered, "He seen the scars."

Watari stared at his ward. He knew some part of L's past but not how it affected the boy. He glanced over at Kats and tried to figure out what they could do for the detective. He whispered, "Maybe it is unwise to have yourself chained to Yagami-kun."

"No. He is still my suspect." L voiced out firmly.

"Is that the only reason you chained yourself to him?" Watari asked. He also believed what Kats said. There was no one who matched L. Raito was different. Raito was matched to L with everything.

Chuckling, L mumbled, "I see you and Kats were talking about my feelings." He stood up and stated, "Justice will prevail. I will not let my emotions over rule my judgment ever." He refused to let the emotions rule him. He can't let the past come and haunt him again. He can't let his love for Raito change his judgment.

In the bedroom, Raito sat on the bed, raging. He couldn't believe the older man locked him to the bedpost. It would be good if the older man was in the room with him. Maybe he could get something more from the detective. He sighed bored. What was wrong with L? Was it something to do with the scars on the detective's back? He wished the other would talk to him. He closed his eyes. He was tired.

_The body was falling and he ran over to catch the falling body. He didn't know what he expected. He stared down at the body and he wanted to scream at the horror. He couldn't believe it was the detective. He felt his lips twitch upwards. No, he didn't want this. He didn't want the other man dead, but some part of him did. NO! He screamed inside of his head. He couldn't voice out his pain. _

'_I…I…I love Raito-kun…'_

_Those words spoken with the man's dying breathe and it was driving him in a fit of madness. The others in the room were asking what was going on, but he couldn't answer them. He was torn into two. One part of him wanted the other man dead. The other part wanted those words to be true. He screamed loudly, 'Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki!' The man wasn't answering him. He needed to know those words were the truth, not some kind of game they played. _

He was woken with a start when he felt someone shaking him. He jumped up, pulling at the chain, making it rattle. Raito stared into dark eyes. He jumped forward, knocking the older man off the bed with him on top. He muttered while holding onto the older man tightly, "You're alive."

"Of course I am." L replied, confused by the teenager's actions. When he came back into the room, scolding his emotions behind a mask, he heard Raito yelling out his alias and saying no repeatedly. He tried to push Raito up but the other wasn't moving an inch. He felt something wet run down his neck. He was ready to ask but shut his mouth. Even if Raito doesn't remember anything, he still had his pride. L wasn't going to reveal he knew Raito was crying.

Raito tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't. The dream felt too real for him. He wiped away his tears and leaned up, staring down at L. He was happy the other was alive. What was the dream? Was it a sign that the other would not make it through this case? He sat up and whispered, "This case is dangerous."

"I know."

"You could be killed."

"That is a possibility."

"Don't you care?"

"This is my life, solving the hardest cases."

"But you could die."

"Maybe so."

"I don't want you to die."

"Raito-kun…"

"Please say you won't die."

L stared up at Raito. He sat up. He couldn't promise something like that. He already told Watari that this was his last case. Japan was the last place he would go. He knew he was waiting for death. He didn't understand how he knew. He leaned forward and kissed Raito. He refused to promise something like that. Besides, it was a lie. Raito would return to being Kira at some point and kill him. Then, why is he letting this happen? It will only bring heart break.

Raito couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward, taking control of the kiss. He didn't understand it but he knew he refused to be the one dominated. He pushed L back onto the floor, sweeping his tongue across white teeth. He swallowed a moan. He ran his hand up the white t-shirt, touching the warm pale skin. He wanted to dominate this man with everything he got. He broke the kiss as he moved the shirt over L's head.

L stared up into lust filled golden eyes. Oh, he knew he should put a stop to this but he couldn't. He didn't want to put a stop to this. He wanted human contact for once in his life. If he was going to die on this case, then he wanted this experience. He started to take Raito's shirt off, touching the tan smooth skin.

Raito thrust his hips down, gaining a loud moan from the other man. Yes, that is what he wanted to hear. L should beg him for this. They had something and he refused to let it go.

Ryuk howled in laughter as he watched the two men roll over the ground, trying to gain the upper hand. He heard footsteps and wondered who would walk on them this time. He really wished this game would have some confessions. It would amuse him greatly to hear one of them slip that they love the other.

The door swung open and Kats stepped inside. She looked at the two men, rolling on the floor. Leaning against the wall, waiting for one of them to see her, she smiled at the scene. It was amusing. L left and came back to the one person who could heal his heart.

L moaned when Raito thrust his hips down on him, making him aware of his growing need. As he leaned his head back, he saw Kats leaning against the wall. He pushed Raito off of him and stood up quickly. He commented, "I can explain."

Raito looked by the door to see Kats standing there with her arms crossed. Why did that woman have to mess everything up? He really wanted her away from L. Now, L would make up an excuse of what they were doing.

Kats stared at the two and wanted to laugh. She glanced out the door and whispered, "I suggest you put your shirts on before Yagami-san walks through this door." She turned to watch the two quickly put there shirts on. She doesn't know what she should do right now.

"It was not what it looked like. We got into a fight." L lied.

She glanced down wards and mumbled, "It must have been a heated fight for you both to sporting those."

L felt his need soften by the embarrassing situation. He lowered his head and muttered, "I am ruin."

"Yes, you are." Kats replied and glanced over at Raito. She wondered if he overheard her conversations before.

"It wasn't his fault. I pushed myself on him." Raito replied quickly. He didn't want to ruin L. But he did what the girl out of the way. Could he use this affair to break them apart? "Beside you are nothing to him." He growled.

"Yagami-kun!" L yelled. He refused to let his friend be pushed away because the teenager didn't like her. She meant the world to him. She was one of two he could talk to.

Staring at the teenager, Kats smirk and replied, "I would like to see the day that happens, kid." Before Raito could rant, Yagami walked in and stared at the three. She sighed sadly, "They were fighting. What a shame. Don't you agree, Yagami-san?"

Yagami stared at the two young men and sighed. He shook his head and replied, "You two are important to this case. You should be working together, not fighting each other." He nodded his head toward Kats and left the room.

Kats sighed, "Get ready. They are waiting for you to work. Oh that Matsuda character is very funny." She left the room and walked down the hall.

"Fighting huh?" Raito asked in a growl. How dare this man make excuses for what they were doing? L should have told Kats that they were making out. L was his and he refused to let some woman have him.

Looking at Raito, L replied, "I will not explain myself to you. You do not know Kats, so you do not know how she acts." He pulled the teenager toward the bathroom. It was time to put this behind him and work on the case. They had clues thanks to Raito and they needed to figure out why Kira was backing up the Yotsuba Company and who was Kira.

Raito walked behind L when they got done in the bathroom. They were heading back to the main room to find more clues about the Kira Case. He wasn't sure what else they could find. They needed to find Kira's identity.

Matsuda walked up to L. He felt left out. Everyone was working so hard to find Kira but he hasn't done anything. All he does is run around with Misa as she does her shoots. He asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"You want to do something important?" L questioned back.

"Yes." Matsuda said with a raised voice.

"Get me some coffee." L answered as he sat down in front of the computer.

Matsuda sighed sadly. He really did want to help solve the case. He walked away sadly. No one would see him as a real police officer. They would see him as a baggage.

Raito stared after the young man. He noticed the other was hurt by what L said. He sat next to L like always. Why did he get the feeling they did this before? He glanced at the others, who were looking through every employee in Yotsuba. He leaned toward L and whispered, "Why were you so mean to Matsuda-san?"

Kats looked up from her paper and yelled, "Hey, stop being that close to Ryuuzaki, kid!" She got every member to look over at the two men. She bit her lip to stop from laughing out loud.

L sighed and mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Mind your own business, Kats. Raito-kun was asking something about the case."

"He didn't have to whisper it." Kats replied, enjoying the way everyone was looking between them. It was amusing her greatly.

L turned around to stare at Kats. He glanced to Raito who was glaring at his friend. He sighed, "He is just like me. Figure out why he whispered his question about the case instead of speaking up in front of everyone."

Kats raised an eyebrow and muttered, "You are no fun." The task force turned to stare at her now. She smiled at them and chuckled. She couldn't contain her laughter with their looks. They looked so confused by their words. She explained, "I was messing with them."

Yagami scolded, "This is a case, not a playing field."

"Live a little, Yagami-san. All work would drive everyone mad." Kats replied quickly. She couldn't understand how everyone had to work so hard and not have a little break to clear their minds.

L smiled truly at his friend's words. He forgot what Kats was truly like. She was right. Working on cases like these would drive people mad. He almost went mad a few times but Kats was there, making him see the brightness of life.

Raito watched L smile at the woman which makes rage boil inside of him. L should smile at him like that not her. He hated it. He didn't understand what his emotions were telling him. He felt they had something but that dream told him different. Did he want this man dead? He lowered his head to hide his emotions from everyone. He couldn't want another human being dead.

Kats watched the teenager closely. She could see his conflicted emotions on his face. She glanced around the room but noticed no one could see his emotions. She looked back at L to see he was also conflicted. She still believed Raito could heal some of those scars in L, the ones inside of him.

Raito looked back up when he heard the chain rattle. He looked at the older man and felt a need to be with the other. He turned back to his work and sighed. There were files on everyone employed by Yotsuba. Could one of them really be Kira, a mass-murderer? He glanced back to see the others work so hard. He has to agree with Kats. This work could drive anyone mad. But he felt this was his calling. He wanted to work as a detective. Where did it come from? Was it something about his memories? He watched his so called father walk over. Grabbing a hold of the man's arm, he stared up at those concern eyes. He asked in a soft voice, "What do I want to do with my life?"

Smiling down at his son, Yagami answered proudly, "You want to follow my footsteps and become a police officer."

Raito nodded his head but realized he wanted to do so much more than just be a police officer. He looked back over at L and realized he would love to do what the other did. He asked, "Ryuuzaki, do you work for the police?"

L kept his eyes on the computer, storing all the information inside his head. He heard what Raito asked and answered without looking away from the information, "It is more like they work for me."

Aizawa growled, "I doubt that."

"Does Aizawa-san think so? I only take on the cases I want and the police work for me, not the other way around." L blunted out. He didn't understand why everyone makes a big deal out it. He solved cases that no one could at such a young age too. Of course no one knew when he became a detective. He was almost twenty-five now. He worked on cases since he was nine. The moment Watari dropped that case file at the orphanage, he couldn't stop solving it.

_It was cold outside. The snow was falling heavily and lying on the ground. He heard the other children laughing as they begged to be let outside to play in the snow. He didn't want to go. An adult tried to convince him to go outside with the others but he refused, keeping his ground. He wasn't about to make friends like the adults wanted him to. He didn't want anyone close to him again. He didn't want human contact. He heard footsteps walking down the hall and two adults talking. He stepped away from the window and peeked out of the door to see an elderly man smiling at the young woman who ran the orphanage. For some reason, the nine year child was drawn to the man. As they walked by, he watched papers falling out of the man's bag. He stepped out of the room and picked up the papers. He stared down at the pictures and words. _

_The woman who ran the orphanage ran over and took the papers back and scolded, 'L, you should not read this stuff.'_

_The man stepped forward and took the papers. He smiled down at the small pale child. He tilted his head as those dark eyes stared right back at him. He held his hand out and spoke, 'My name is Quillish Wammy. What is yours?' _

_L stared at the elderly man for a few moments before he glanced back to the papers that the other was holding. He reached forward and grabbed one of the pages and pointed at a photo as he spoke, 'This woman killed the three men.' _

'_L!' The woman yelled and apologized, 'I am so sorry, Mr. Wammy. He does not know what he is talking about.'_

'_Amazing. You solved the case within seconds when it took the police almost four months to solve it.' Wammy replied. _

'_They are really stupid if it took them that long. It was easy to figure it out.' L replied as he hunched over. He wasn't sure why he was speaking to this adult. Adults betray people. They are meant to protect children but they hurt them. He learned that too well. _

'_L!' The woman screamed as she raised her hand. _

_He didn't blink. He figured he would get smacked. He knew adults would do this. The slap never came and he looked up to see Wammy holding the woman's wrist. He blinked his eyes at the stranger. He didn't understand at all. Wammy looked angry. Was the elderly man anger at him? _

_Wammy calmed his features and spoke strongly, 'There is no need to hit the child. I would like to take him to my orphanage.' _

'_But he would be bad for your orphanage. He does not talk with any other children and talks back to every adult.' The woman explained. _

_L hated it when people would talk about him in front of him. He turned around and walked back inside the room. He stepped toward the window and stared out of it. He didn't want anyone. He didn't need anyone. He was alone and he preferred to stay alone. _

_Wammy walked beside the child and sighed, 'It really is cold outside. What a shame. The cold weather is horrible.' _

_L was ready to ignore the elderly man but something interested him. He responded, 'I like the cold. It is a wonderful time of year.' _

'_Then, why are you not out there?' _

'_Because I do not like to share.'_

_Everything changed in front of his eyes. He was no longer in the orphanage. He was back at his home where his abusive father was. He curled into a ball and hid in the closest. He wanted the yelling to stop. His mother was trying to leave the house. Why wouldn't she take him?_

'_You BITCH!' His father yelled as he broke something against the wall. 'You think you can leave me with that bastard!'_

_His mother sobbed loudly, 'Please stop. Please. I did not mean to.' _

'_I will never let you leave me. NEVER!' His father ranted._

'_NO! NO! Put it down. Please.' His mother begged. _

_The child curled up even more as a loud bang sounded around the entire house. He peeked his head out of the closest and saw his mother lying on the ground with blood pouring around her lifeless body. The front door busted opened and police ran into the room. _

_His father screamed, 'That bastard made me do this!' He held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. _

_The policed yelled and ran into the room, seeing the scene before their eyes. The small child walked out of the closest as he whispered, 'Dad. Mom.'_

_A police officer grabbed him and muttered, 'Oh my god. He saw this.' _

'_NO!' L screamed. _

Falling out of his chair, he screamed, "NO!" The room was his old house where his mother laid dead and his father dead as well. He didn't hear anything at all. It was his fault. He was a cruse to his family. He was the bastard that his father said made him do it. He felt someone touch him and he snapped. He kicked hard.

Kats yelled as Yagami touched L, "Don't touch him!" It was too late. L attacked quickly and hit Yagami. Yagami flew against the wall and stared stunned at L.

Aizawa yelled, "Why the hell did you do that! He was trying to help you!"

Kats stepped in front of Aizawa and spoke, "He isn't seeing us right now."

Raito stared in horror at the scene. He stepped in front of L, making the chain jiggle. He whispered, "Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki, it's me, Raito."

Blinking his eyes, L looked up and saw Raito. The others were crowd around him too. He saw Yagami sitting on the floor, rubbing his cheek. He stood up shaking. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. He was having such a pleasant dream about how he met Watari and then his nightmare came to ruin it. He looked around and asked, "Yagami-san, are you all right?"

Yagami responded with a question, "Are you? You were screaming no and when I was trying to wake you up, you kicked me."

"I apologize, Yagami-san. I am perfectly fine." L lied. He wasn't all right. He didn't want the dreams again. He wanted that part of him pushed away and never come back.

Raito knew the other was lying. He could see it within L's dark eyes. Why was the other man lying to everyone? Didn't he want to talk about it? He leaned forward and whispered, "If you need to talk, I'm here."

L pushed Raito back away from his personal space and sneered lowly, "If I want to talk to someone, I would talk to Kats." He sat back down on his chair and felt everyone looking at him. He snapped, "Everyone back to work."

"Ryuuzaki." Kats sighed.

"Leave it alone, Kats." L growled. He didn't want others to know about his past. If his past was revealed, Kira could find out his name. He refused to let that happen.

Raito felt his heart ache when L told him that he would never talk to him. He sat down and began to go over the employees of Yotsuba again. He noticed everyone dropping the topic and doing the same. He wondered if anyone cared. When he felt someone touch his shoulder, he glanced upwards to find Kats staring down at him. He didn't want her by him at all. He didn't like her. She meant more to L then he did.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Give him some time. I'm sure he will open to you."

"Kats leave Raito-kun alone. He has work to do as well. We cannot lose anymore time." L spoke firmly. He watched Kats give him an evil look as she walked by him.

"That is it!" Yagami yelled. Everyone turned to look at him and he spoke, "I'm tired of hearing you treat your wife like that."


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Everyone froze in their spots or at least it felt that way to Raito. Everyone was silent but he looked at Kats who shoulders were shaking. Was the woman crying? He didn't like her but he didn't want her hurt badly.

L turned around to face Yagami and blinked his eyes at the man. He didn't understand what Yagami was going about. He tilted his head as he spoke in question, "Wife?"

Kats leaned against the wall, trying not to fall over. She didn't want them to say it out loud so soon but it was funny how Yagami said it.

"Yes, wife. You have been treating her cruelly since she got here." Yagami scolded as his face was firm.

Matsuda looked at Kats and saw her shoulders shaking. He quickly walked to her and whispered, "I'm sure L just doesn't want anyone to know how much he cares for you. He doesn't want Kira to gain anything over him." He touched her shoulder. He didn't want to see a woman crying.

Kats turned to face Matsuda and she knew she had tears in her eyes. It made it even funnier and she lost her balance. She fell to her knees, trying to hold everything in.

L looked at Yagami, then at Kats who was on the ground. Tilting his head, he questioned, "Kats and me?"

"Don't play dumb with us. We know L." Yagami spoke firmly and refused to back down until L apologized to the young woman.

Kats pounded her fist onto the ground and chocked, "L… Do not… Do not… ignore…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Raito glared at the two. How dare it really happen? He wanted L for himself. Now, L would admit that he was taken and there would be no hope for him. But they had something. Those few moments of kissing each other showed him that. L was happy with him somewhat.

Curling his hands into fists, L stood up and yelled, "KATS! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

She looked up and stared at L. She started to howl in laughter. She couldn't contain it anymore. She fell over and chuckled loudly as she tried to speak, "I… I… I only stated I was happily married."

Aizawa asked, "Wait, what is going on? You two are married."

Kats got helped off the floor and chuckled, "Oh hell no. Me and L. Oh my. *chuckles more* That would never happen in a million years. *chuckles* I know that for a fact. Oh my god, everyone thought I was married to the most famous L." She leaned against the wall as she laughed even more. She felt everyone's eyes on her but she didn't care at all.

Yagami stared confused at her and spoke, "But the way you talked you two were married. You were worried about my son wanting L."

"Oh I was playing you. I figured you all heard about me being married and saw that you thought I was married to L." Kats explained.

L rubbed his temples, trying to suppress a headache that was coming on. He glanced up at the ceiling as he growled, "Kats, I really wish I never knew you."

"That is rude. You so enjoy my company. I can help you find a perfect match." Kats chuckled as she sat down on her chair.

"That is what I am afraid of." L muttered under his breath. He sat back down and looked over at Raito who had a shock face. He glanced around the room to see shock and angry faces. He turned around to face the computer and spoke, "I told you that you have no idea about her. Now back to work. Kira will not find himself."

Matsuda looked at the clock and replied, "I have to take Misamisa to her shoot." He ran out of the room quickly before everyone scolded him about him revealing Kats to be L's wife.

Yagami stared at L and his son more now. Could it be possible his son was attracted to L? Was that the problem between the two from earlier? He didn't care that his son was attracted to guys. He did wish it wasn't his well boss.

Raito stared at the computer and tried to understand the information he just gain. Kats and L were not married or was that L's way to protect her? He glanced back to see Kats chuckling. He wanted to know for a fact. But it seemed like the truth. After all, when he kissed L, L kissed back. He sat there, studying the Kira information. For the first time since he awoke, he really wished he had his memories. He felt alone and frightened. He didn't want to feel that way. He was also confused. He knew there was something between him and L.

'_I…I…I love… love Raito-kun.' _

His dream came back and it made him shiver. He remembered the dream clearly. L was dying when he said those words. It made him wish the dream could never be true. But he knew this case was dangerous and it could be the last case the older man takes. Raito looked over at the other man working. Those dark eyes never left the sceen. He should be doing the same thing. He should be working to clear his name, but something inside of him told him doing so would end the other man's life. He didn't want that or did he? Shaking his head, he wondered why he would think such a thing.

L glanced over at Raito to see the teenager wasn't working. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong with Raito-kun?"

Snapping his head up to stare straight into those mysteriously dark eyes, Raito answered quickly, "Nothing wrong. Maybe not enough sleep." He didn't get too much sleep. First with L's nightmare, then he own, he didn't sleep.

Yagami sighed, "You should get more rest."

"I am sorry Yagami-san. It was my fault. My sleeping schedule is very different than Raito-kun's." L explained before Raito could reveal about his nightmare last night. He didn't need the team questioning him more about what was going on. He turned to the computer and sighed, "I think everyone should take a break for lunch. Raito-kun, Watari will get whatever you wish to have."

Walking over to his son, Yagami touched his boy's shoulder and stated, "Eat good, Raito. You need your strength. I will be heading back to the police station to see if there was anything there about the Kira Case." He walked out with Mogi following behind him. He glanced back to see his son staring off into space. He hoped this will not last long. His son didn't look too good. First the confinement then being chained to L must be very hard. Also, Raito lost all his memories. He wondered how his son was dealing with everything.

Aizawa scanned through some more documents and replied, "I'll stay and look through these documents. At least we are sure Kira is backing up Yotsuba. Now, to find the bastard."

L saw Watari taking Raito's order and sighed. He needed rest as well. The little sleep was plagued with nightmares. He wanted to rest but he refused to have another nightmare in front of people again.

Raito started to eat as he kept his eyes on the older man. He could see L needed rest too. Would L have another nightmare if he went to sleep? He didn't want to see L worn down because he lacked sleep.

Kats saw Raito looking at L. She glanced over to see L a wreck. She knew that the nightmares were only starting and would only get worse. L will refuse to sleep and suffer from the lack of sleep before sleeping a good night rest.

Aizawa glanced up from searching through the documents. He was shocked by how Raito was acting lately. He also wondered if L ever slept. It must be hard for Raito to be chained to an insomniac. He glanced back down at the papers filing around his work area. He wished Kira would be caught soon. His wife was getting tired of his late hours and weekends spent on the case.

L stared at the computer and knew his lack of sleep was messing with his head. He wasn't thinking clearly nor was he processing the information right. He would like nothing better than to rest for a while, but he feared the nightmares. It took him a few years to stop them from coming. Why are they coming now? Is it a sign that he will not last on this case? Was his death waiting for him on this case? His eyes wondered to Raito and he sighed sadly. If he was correct, his friend would be the one to kill him. He would die by the hands of the one he loves so much. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He wanted Raito. For the first time since he was a child, he wanted human contact.

Aizawa looked over once again to see Raito falling asleep. He felt horrible for the teenager. He glanced over at L to see the said man off in his own world. He couldn't take it anymore. He finally spoke up, "Ryuuzaki, you might be used to not sleeping but Raito is a teenager who needs his rest."

L snapped out of his depressing thoughts and looked over at Raito. He stood up and sighed. He just hoped he didn't fall asleep. He shook the chain which woke up the teenager. As those honey eyes stare at him, he spoke, "We are not needed for a while. We should get some rest."

"I'm glad you think so. You really need some rest. You aren't acting like yourself." Raito responded. He didn't understand why he knew this. He knew the other ate tons of sweets but today L hardly ate any.

L looked stun at the other. How did Raito notice that? He glanced around to see Kats and Aizawa staring at them. He asked, "Did Raito-kun remember something?"

"Well you usually eat sweets. You hardly even took a bit of the cake sitting at the desk." Raito answered like it was normal.

L smiled bitterly at the young man. Only Raito would notice something like that even without memories. Some things cannot be erase. He pulled the chain to get Raito to stand up. He didn't want Aizawa to see him weak. He overcame a lot in his past and he refused to let the past rule him.

Raito shrugged his shoulders as he followed L upstairs. He didn't want to make a scene. He was positive that L didn't want others to know how bad he was. When they entered the bedroom, he wasn't sure what to do. He also didn't want to sleep in fear he would relive the nightmare of the older man's death. He knew that part of him wanted the other dead and that was what he feared the most.

L stared at the bed like a curse. He didn't want the nightmares again. He didn't want to relive his past over and over again. It was the past and he overcame it. He became the greatest detective alive. Well all three greatest detectives in the world. He glanced over at the teenager to see the other not moving. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Why was he feeling this way? He usually was always blunt with his words and didn't care what others thought. But now he was in a room alone with the love of his life. It didn't matter if Raito didn't feel the same for him. He finally spoke in a whispering voice, "Raito-kun needs rest."

Raito turned to look at the detective. He didn't want to rest to dream of the other man's death. He felt like he wanted to hold the other, protect him from the world. He took a step toward L. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he acting on his emotions? He didn't understand any of it. Was he like this before? Was this part of his memories? Did he feel like this before? Did he want the older man when he had his memories? He felt heat course through him. He needed the other man badly. When he was an inch away from the older man, he whispered, "I don't want rest." Before L could say a word, he leaned forward, taking L's lips into a kiss.

L couldn't stop the feeling. He couldn't push Raito away from his person. He wanted this badly. He wrapped his arms around Raito's neck, bringing Raito closer to his body. He felt heat like never before. Yes, he was letting his emotions rule him and for the first time for a long time, he didn't care. He wanted to throw everything away. He wanted to be a man not a detective this time around. He walked toward the bed. He wasn't afraid this time. He had other thoughts on his mind. The bed could be used for pleasurable things instead of sleeping.

Raito turned around and pushed L onto the bed, climbing on top of the detective. He felt a rush being in control like this, in control of a powerful man like L. He blinked his eyes. How did he know L was a powerful man? Well, he figured as much from past talking. He didn't care how he knew. He just wanted to feel the other man.

Ryuk flew through the room, watching the two humans. Were they going to confess something so deep as love? He really hoped so. It would be great to hear those confessions. He wondered if Raito was really falling in love with L. It looked like it to him. He wanted to know what would happen when Raito regained his memories what he would think about this whole ordeal. Would Raito be so cold-hearted as to kill off his lover? He couldn't wait for this game to become more interesting.

Raito run his hand up under L's shirt, feeling the smooth pale skin. He found L's nipples and rubbed them, making the older man arch up to him. He leaned down, almost touching L's lips and whispered, "You like this."

L stared up into those dark honey eyes but didn't say a word. He wasn't about to beg for the other man. He still had his pride. Raito leaned down farther and took his lips into another heated kiss. It would seem like Raito wasn't about to make him beg. He was glad because if Raito did make him beg, he would stop this from happening. He would go back to being a detective and he didn't want that. His shirt was ripped off his upper body, hanging off the chain. He reached into his pockets and took out the key. He unlocked them both from the chain and heard it clink on the ground.

Raito softly sent butterfly kisses down L's neck to his chest. The room was so hot. He needed his clothes torn off. He needed to feel L's nude body against his own. He wanted this badly. He stood up gaining a small whimper from L. He felt his groin stiffen even more by that sound. He wondered what other sounds would L make. He striped his clothes off. Looking down at the half-naked man, he pulled L's jeans off those long pale legs. Everything about L was turning him on. L laid open to him and it looked like the other wasn't even embarrassed at all. He climbed back on top of the older man, rubbing his body against the other.

L arched his back as the pleasure was coursing through his body. This was driving him wild. Why didn't do this in the past? Why didn't want human contact? He wrapped his arms around Raito's neck while he wrapped his legs around Raito's waist, pulling the other man closer to his body.

Raito groaned into L's ear. It was getting hot in the room and nothing else mattered. The only thing that matter was L. He wanted to give as much pleasure as he could to the older man. He figured that the other never had this before. He could tell by the kisses they were sharing. He ran his hands over the pale skin, loving the small sounds L would make. L wasn't being loud at all, just small little pleasing sounds.

L felt his nipples being played with making him hotter. He never thought human contact could feel this good. He was in heaven and his mind was unfocused and he loved it. He needed this. He felt Raito's lips slowly descending down his body to his nipples. When that warmth wrapped around his nipple, he arched up and moaned softly, "Raito."

He noticed the kun was off of his name and it send shivers down his body. He pulled away from the abused nipple and stared down at L. He wanted the other man badly. He wanted to be inside L, to be his first. He chocked out, "I need some kind of lotion." He couldn't wait anymore. They both were ready to explode.

L tried to focus on what the other man said. He didn't understand why Raito wanted lotion at this moment. He pointed toward the night stand. He whispered breathless, "I keep some there."

Raito quickly grabbed the lotion and lubed up his fingers. He unwrapped L's legs around his waist. He gulped down a lump as he saw L laying there opened for his eyes to see. L's legs were spread open, showing everything. He pushed a digit inside that tight warmth.

L's eyes widened as he felt a finger push inside his opening. It didn't hurt, just uncomfortable. He squirmed on the bed, trying to get use to it. He wasn't stupid on sex. He read on it when he was a teenager himself. He did have urges then but he never acted on it. He was afraid of human contact. He didn't want to be that close to another human being. Then why was he letting this happen? He didn't know but he didn't care either. He felt another finger slide inside of him and this time he felt a little of pain. Pain, he was used to. He closed his eyes and listened to Raito's breathing next to his ear. When he felt a hand wrap around his stiff cock, he arched off of the bed. That felt different. It felt amazing. He wasn't even focus on the pain anymore. He whispered, "Do it already."

"It will hurt. I do not want to hurt you." Raito whispered into L's ear as he slid his tongue around the ear lobe.

"I am used to pain. I can handle any pain." L remarked without meaning to. Yes, he was used to it. He felt it for years, emotionally and physically.

While pulling out and pushing in his fingers, Raito leaned up to stare down at those lust filled dark eyes. He didn't like to hear those things. He could stop this but something told him not to. He saw a strong pride in those beautiful eyes. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He would try his best not to hurt the other man. He kind of figured it would hurt some. As he lifted L's legs over his shoulder, he whispered breathless, "Relax." He didn't understand why he was being so kind.

L looked at the teenager and growled, "I do not need your kindness. Do it already. Raito, show me the man you are."

Somewhere that stuck a cord within him. How dare this man tell him to act like a man? He thrust inside L hard and rough. L screamed but Raito noticed L bit his lip right away to stop it being any louder. He kissed those lips as a way to apologize to the older man. He didn't want to hurt L. He hated that thought in his mind. He squirmed a little, to let the other man get use to him.

L kissed Raito back like his life depended on it. He couldn't believe he was finally letting someone have him this way. He wanted to curl up and cry but he refused to show a weakness. He wasn't weak. He was a prideful man. He squirmed and thrust upwards to single he was ready. It hurt but he didn't care.

Raito pulled out and thrust back inside. In and out. It was heaven and he couldn't stop. He released L's lips to breath but it was hard to catch his breath when he was like this with the older man. He groaned, "Ryuuzaki."

"L."

"What?"

"Call me L." L answered. He wanted to hear his real name being said in the heat of passion. When Raito hit something inside of him, he saw stars and he cried out. It was heaven. He was in paradise.

Raito couldn't stop. Every sound L made drove him into a fit of madness. He wanted this to last forever but at the same wanted it to be over. His head was spinning into circles. He was loving this and hating it at the same time. He pounded into the other man like his life depended on it. He wanted the other to continue to whisper his name like that. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He wrapped his hand around L's cock and took a nipple into his mouth. He wanted the other man to cum first. He wanted to show the world of paradise to L first.

L's eyes were seeing stars. He couldn't contain his voice any longer. He heard Raito's small groans. It was driving him mad. He came with a yell, "Raito!"

Raito felt the tight muscles tighten around his cock, making him cum inside the older male. He collapsed beside L and tried to catch his breath. He didn't understand what this feeling was. He wanted to stay by L's side forever.

Ryuk howled in laughter. He never thought humans could do such a thing. He couldn't contain his amusement. After all, these two men were enemies. They were sleeping with each other. He looked down and stopped laughing. He never thought it was possible. He tilted his head and stared above L's head. He didn't understand what was going on. What was wrong with L? Not a moment ago, L's name was above his head and now it is gone. He wasn't sure what that meant. He never heard of that happening before.

L laid there in the after glow and realized what he did. He let his emotions rule him. He let himself fall for his suspect. He failed being a detective. He has never let that happen. Not even when Beyond Birthday started his crimes. He closed his eyes tightly to only picture every moment he was with Raito. It was great but he failed in what he did best. He felt Raito's hand rub against his arm and he whispered, "Don't touch me."

The door opened and Kats walked in. As she stared at the two naked men, she spoke, "Damn, the good looking one are always gay."

L threw a cover over his body and Raito's. He growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Yagami-san came back and have some news for you to hear. Everyone is down there, waiting for you and Yagami-kun to come down to give it to you." Kats explained as she smirked.

L groaned. He didn't want this to happen. He sat up and sighed, "I should be down in a few minutes." He glared at his friend, trying to tell her to get lost.

Kats crossed her arms and stared at the two. She wasn't sure what to make out of it. Yes, she teased L about it. She thought it was good for L to have a love life. But she knew to have that, he must admit his past. A past that L wanted to forget ever happened. She sighed sadly and walked to the door. She replied, "Hurry up before they come up to check on you." She left the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wall. She heard from Watari that L told him this was his last case. She knew he wasn't talking about quitting. L believed he was going to die. She didn't like that.

In the bedroom, L threw the cover off and ordered, "We need to clean up before we go down there to see what is going on."

"You sound like you want to forget this happen." Raito remarked as he stood up. He stared at L's back. He still wondered about the scars. He reached for L and turned the older man around. He looked into those dark eyes and asked, "What is wrong?"

"This should not have happened. It will not happen again." L answered as he pulled away from the teenager. He couldn't let his emotions rule him again. Raito looked at him livid and sad. He never thought to see emotions so clearly on Raito's face. He didn't like that he let his emotions rule him. Emotions ruled him once and it brought him pain. He walked toward the bathroom as he called out, "Let us get cleaned up before Raito-kun's father comes up here."

Raito's hands curled up into fists. How dare the detective push him aside like that? He knew that he felt hurt being rejected like that. He thought that he never was rejected before. He stormed after the older man, grabbing a hold of L's arm. As those dark emotionless eyes look at him, he growled, "You can't say you didn't like it. I know you enjoyed every moment of it."

L stared blankly at the teenager. Oh, yes he did enjoy it every second of it, but he couldn't admit it. He couldn't stand his emotions. His emotions hurt him in the past and they would hurt him again. He pulled his arm away and sighed, "Raito-kun is getting upset over nothing. It was a one time thing. It will not happen again. I suggest keeping your mind on the case." He turned around and turned on the water for their shower. Yes, this will not happen again.

Downstairs, Yagami pace back and forth. What was taking L and Raito so long? He glanced over at the woman who went to get them. He wondered why Kats was looking that way. It looked like she had a lot on her mind. He walked over to her and demanded, "What were they doing?"

Kats snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Yagami. She wasn't about to reveal what they were doing upstairs. It would bring more problems to the team. She sighed, "I woke them up."

"It doesn't take them this long." Yagami replied. He didn't like it. Something was up but he didn't know what. Could L be seducing his son to convict him? He didn't like that idea. He wanted to storm upstairs and drag the two out of the room himself.

Matsuda looked over and responded, "Chief, I'm sure they are fine."

L walked into the room to see everyone looking over at them. He saw Kats sitting there giving him worried looks. He sighed and asked, "What is the information that we are needed here?" He walked to his seat and took it. Raito sat next to him silent. He wasn't about to apologize for what he said upstairs. He wasn't about to suffer from heart ache too. He was tired of feeling pain.

Yagami didn't like how L was acting. Plus too, L was walking even funnier than he normally does. He looked at his men and revealed what is going on, "The police department is refusing to back us up. If we work on the Kira Case, then our careers are done. I quit as well as Mogi."

Matsuda jumped up from his seat and screamed, "How could they do that!"

"Kira got to them." Aizawa mumbled. He didn't like this at all.

"I think you all should go back to the police department, I do not need your help. I started off alone and will do it alone. Well, Raito-kun must stay." L replied as he held up the chain.

Raito glared at the older man. He was stuck here with the man who rejected him. He turned away and stared at the police officers. Would they argue with L? Would they stay even though their careers would be over? He glanced over to the man who calls himself his father and saw the determination in those old eyes. Well, he knew for a fact his father would argue and stay. He looked at the others and wondered what they would do.

"I will quit to. Kira needs to be caught and plus I would feel horrible if I didn't see this to the end." Matsuda spoke.

"Matsuda, watch what you say." Yagami replied as he looked at Aizawa.

Looking over at Aizawa, Matsuda stated, "I didn't mean anything against you."

Glancing over at L, Aizawa asked, "Could I work with you still and stay with the police force?"

"No."

"I won't leak any information." Aizawa fiercely answered.

"What about the trust accounts for the police officers who would lose their jobs?" Watari spoke over the intercom.

"Mind your own business." L replied.

"Sorry, sir."

"You were testing us!" Aizawa yelled as he turned around to face L's back. L was testing them to see if they would stay. But he had a family to think about. He couldn't just leave them without support. He curled his hands into fists and sneered, "Fine, I quit."

"I'm sure that isn't what Ryuuzaki was doing." Yagami spoke. He didn't want to loss one of his best men.

"Aizawa-san is correct. I was testing you all." L spoke without turning around to face the others in the room. He didn't care if they left him. He didn't need them. Only if Raito wasn't a suspect, then he could be alone like he always wanted.

"I can't stand you." Aizawa replied as he walked to the door.

"I do like Aizawa-san." L mentioned.

"That is what I do not like about you. For you to say that straight forward without an emotion." Aizawa barked as he walked out of the room. It was time to go home to his family.

Raito looked at the others to see them anger at L. He glanced over at L and wondered how could anyone live so alone. Somewhere inside of him knew that he was also alone and preferred it. He didn't understand why they were so alike but they couldn't have something more together. He looked around the room again and saw Kats staring sadly at L. Did she really care for the older man? Did she like him more than a friend but knew that it would never happen? He sort of felt bad for her. He looked back at the computers and wondered how everyone got into this mess. He didn't like feeling alone. It hurt. He wondered if L was like that. He finally spoke, "Doing something like this will always leave you alone."

Yagami sighed and looked at his son. His son was right. If L kept treating people like this, he would end up alone. He glanced at Mogi and Matsuda. They were staying but it left only a few people on the case. It wasn't good to lose even one of the members.

L turned to look at Raito and responded emotionless, "I always have worked alone and I prefer it that way. I do not need anyone by my side." He didn't care for others. He didn't need others by him. He learned a long time ago wanting someone by you would only leave you with disappointment.

"That is a lonely way to think." Matsuda replied as he stared at their leader. How could anyone be like that? He couldn't stay alone. He needed others around him. He didn't understand how L could be like that.

Raito stared at the raven hair man. He didn't understand how someone could be so emotionless about something like this. He didn't think he was alone. He was sure there were others around him. But he also knew that he never really cared for them. He felt it already with the task force around.

L sighed annoyed. Why couldn't people understand that he liked being alone? He turned to face everyone and ordered, "Back to work. We still have Kira out there, doing whatever he wants." He turned back to his desk and glared at the screen. He didn't like people questioning him or butting into his business.

Kats walked over to L and whispered, "You are a horrible lair." L looked up at her and she stared right back. She couldn't see any emotion on his face. He was blocking even her out. She hated it when L would act this way. She wished he would let someone inside. She knew his past was horrible, but she never knew the entire story. She was never told what really happened in his past. She knew about the nightmares but that was it.

Ryuk floated by Kats and stared at L's head again. He tilted his head and wondered what was going on. It was like L didn't have a name. But he knew that was wrong. He did see L's name before. Now it was gone. He tried to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, he figured it out. He glanced between L and Raito, howling in laughter as he finally knew the truth. So, that powder did something after all. This was getting even more amusing than having one of them confess of being in love.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

A week later, L came out of the bathroom with Raito following behind him. The teenager has been asking every second if he was all right. The answer was the same fine. He didn't feel fine. All he wanted to do was curl up in the bed and sleep. Of course, sleep wouldn't come to him. Well it would but then he would have nightmares again. He walked down the stairs to the main room. Misa was yelling in there. He rubbed his temples, trying to make the headache go away. He should get checked out by Kats but he refused to show any sign of weakness. As they walked into the room, Misa ran to them and latched herself onto Raito. Raito looked annoyed every time the girl was around and he was also annoyed with her. All week long she has been coming and latching herself onto Raito. He couldn't take it anymore. He growled, "Amane-chan needs to get a therapist and stop trying to claim to be someone's girlfriend when he shows no interest in her."

Misa stared watery eyed at the detective. She whined, "Raito, Misamisa is hurt by what Ryuuzaki said."

Yagami stared at L. He never heard L talk like that before. Usually L would ignore Misa's ways and go back to work. He watched as L dragged his son to the desk. L didn't look good. He was paler than he normally is and those circles under his eyes were getting darker. He stood up and asked, "Ryuuzaki, are you all right?"

"For the last time, I am fin…" L began to say until he felt more of the stuff he ate for breakfast coming up. He grabbed a can and threw everything up. He wasn't fine. He felt terrible. He even tried to eat real food, to change his diet. That didn't even work. He sat there, his head over the can. He didn't even what to know what the others thought of him right now.

Kats stood up and was ready to walk to L. L looked at her, more like glared at her. She was ready to flip out. She heard he has been like this every morning for the past week. She glanced over at Raito who was looking at L in concern. She sighed, "Ryuuzaki, go rest. You are not fit to work."

"I am damn well perfectly fine to work." L hissed as he lifted his head up from the can. How dare anyone tell him whether he was all right or not to work? He needed to relax. He would be fine in ten minutes, and then he can storm through the work again. He would over look every document again to find Kira.

Yagami sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ryuuzaki, you aren't fine. You look terrible." He was concern for their boss. It would seem the late hours were finally catching up to L.

Misa walked over to Ryuuzaki and said cheerfully, "Ryuuzaki said he is fine. You should believe him." She wrapped her arm around Ryuuzaki's and sighed, "Ryuuzaki is just tired from focusing on Kira so much. Ryuuzaki will be better in no time."

L pulled his arm away from the clinging girl and growled, "If you ever touch me again, I will throw you back in that cell. Now, everyone leave me the hell alone." He didn't want the others' attention. He just wanted to work.

Watari walked into the room and put his foot down, "That is enough, Ryuuzaki. You need some rest. Yagami-kun please take Ryuuzaki back up to your room. I will bring some tea up." He wasn't about to let his ward continue this way. L hasn't been acting like himself. Instead of being calm, L was acting emotionally. He never saw that in his ward as long as he knew him.

Ryuk floated into the room and watched amused as Raito dragged L off the chair. He never heard L curse so much. Even all the times he fought against Raito, L never cursed once. It was amusing.

Raito dragged the stubborn man up the stairs and into their bedroom. As he forced L to lie down, he sat on the edge of the bed. He was worried about the other man. He shouldn't after all L said to him. He shouldn't feel this way but he does. He lay beside the older man and whispered, "Please rest."

"No."

"If you don't, I think Watari and Kats will give you something to make you sleep." Raito threatened, hoping it will work and get the older man to at least try to sleep. He didn't know why the other refused to sleep. It has been an entire week and he swore the detective didn't sleep yet.

L thought about it for a moment and growled annoyed. He knew Watari and Kats would do it. He couldn't refuse his food and drinks. They would put it in there to force him to sleep even if they knew about the nightmares. He closed his eyes. It felt so great to rest his eyes after so long. The bed was so comfortable and the heat coming from Raito felt so great. He moved closer to the younger man and sighed. It felt good to finally have some time alone and rest. Maybe everyone was right and he needed some rest to finally be himself again.

_Outside was dark and loud screaming could be heard throughout the entire house. He knew that he should hide under his bed but he heard his mother crying. He couldn't stand hearing her cry. He slid out from under the bed and went out to the hallway. No one was in the hallway. It meant they were downstairs. He walked down the stairs, knowing he should run back up to his bedroom. But he couldn't. He couldn't let his mother be hurt again. He walked into the kitchen where the fighting was happening. His mother was lying on the ground, her face bloodied and bruised. He stepped forward and went in front of her. His father punched him, sending him flying against the wall. _

'_So the little damn bastard decided to protect that worthless woman.' His father sneered as he picked up the boy from the ground. He slammed the boy's body against the wall. _

_When his wrist was taken, the boy cried, 'No, daddy. Please don't, daddy.' He screamed in pain as the man broke his wrist. He slumped to the floor when his father dropped him. He looked over to see his mother was gone. He was left alone with the man. Why couldn't his mother protect him like he protected her? He couldn't contain his cries of pain as his father kicked him repeated in the stomach. He felt like he was going to pass out from the pain and he did. _

_The next time he knew he was in a white room with a woman tending to his injuries. He stared at her as she bandaged him up. He didn't say a word. What could he say? His mother was sitting next to him nervous. He wondered if she would finally confess to what was happening at home._

_The nurse asked, 'How did he get these injures again?' _

'_He got into a fight with some of the boys in the area.' His mother lied. _

_He wanted to scream out lair, but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to be punished again. He already learned the hard way. The police would arrest his father for a while and release him. Then he would be beaten worse than before. He flinched when the nurse bandaged up his wrist. He sighed sadly. Only if his mother would tell people what was going on, then they would be protected. She always got away with her neck. He always got beaten worse than she did. _

_The nurse looked at his mother and whispered, 'There is a place that can help you two.'_

_He wanted to beg the nurse to tell them where they could go. He wanted to grab a hold of the help. He looked at his mother and sighed sadly. He wanted to cry but his tears weren't coming. He held back his emotions. _

_His mother sighed, 'There is nothing wrong with us to need help.' _

L woke up screaming. It felt like his wrist was broken again. It felt like he was back home where his father would beat him senseless. He felt arms wrap around him and he screamed loudly. The arms tightly around him and he heard someone whispering something in his ear. He couldn't make out the words.

Watari ran into the room with Kats when they heard L scream. He stared at Raito holding L's shaking body. He was ready to order the teenager away from L but Kats stopped him. He glanced at her and she pointed toward L. He looked over and saw L was calming down. It was a shocker. It took an hour to get L to calm down from a nightmare. L's shaking was stopping.

L sat there, breathing hard. He heard Raito's voice whispering into his ear.

"It's me. It's Raito. Hush. It's all right." Raito continued to whisper into L's ear. He never heard anyone scream that loudly before. It sounded like L was in pain. He didn't like to hear L in pain.

L calmed his breathing down. He realized he was in the room of his building. He was safe. He stayed in Raito's arms. He didn't think he could make it if those arms weren't around him. Why was he feeling this way? Why was his past continuing to haunt him?

Watari took a step forward and spoke, "Ryuuzaki." L looked at him like he was lost. He only saw that look a few times. Usually L would hide his emotions. He took another step forward and asked in concern, "What is it, Ryuuzaki?"

L didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to push Raito away from his person but the other part wanted to keep him close by. He finally asked, "Is he dead?" He needed to know his father was dead. He had to make sure even though he saw his father's death.

"Who is dead?" Raito asked, afraid how the older man was asking. Is this why L never slept? Was this happening every time L fell asleep? He could understand why L wouldn't want to sleep if this happen.

"Is my father dead? Is he?" L ranted as he stared straight ahead. He needed to hear that man was dead. If it wasn't true, then the man could come back to harm him. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

Watari stared at his ward sadly and whispered, "Yes. He is dead."

Raito hugged L tighter. Was that what L was dreaming about? He rubbed L's stomach, trying to calm the older man down. He didn't want to see L like this. He looked over at the others and replied, "Maybe you two should leave."

"I'm glad he is dead." L spoke harshly. He felt Raito stiffen next to him. He blinked his eyes and looked around the room. He sighed, "I am fine. Please leave." He watched Watari and Kats leave the room. He turned to look at Raito, commenting, "Raito-kun can release me now. I am fine."

"How can you be glad about your father's death?" Raito growled as he released his hold on L.

L pulled his shirt over his head and for the first time in his life, he confessed, "These scars are from him."

Raito stared at L's back to see the many scars on the pale skin. He run his fingers across the scars and looked at L shocked. How could one own father do this to their own child? He whispered, "I'm sorry." What else could he say? Seeing this, he could understand Kira's ways now. He asked, "Why do you disagree with Kira then?"

"Kira kills people. He is not giving people freedom of choice."

"But you were being harmed by your own parent. You should understand what Kira is doing for the world."

L laughed bitterly, "You would think so. I cannot stand someone ruling over the world, saying they are doing it for the people. People can be corrupt. Kira is corrupt. Yes, the justice system lacks, but it does not give the right for one person to kill." He stood up and pulled his shirt back over his head. He stared at the teenager. He spoke, "Ten percent. You really think like Kira."

"I know I would not kill." Raito growled as he stood up. He stared into those cold emotionless eyes. He wouldn't kill people. He knew it. He was pulled to the door and sneered, "You are going back to work?"

"Yes. There is no time to waste." L mentioned as he pulled the teenager through the door and down the stairs. When they got into the main room, he saw everyone look at him and said, "If one person tells me that I am not fit to work, you can leave." Everyone goes back to work and he sits down in front of the computer. He pulled up all the employees at Yotsuba and sighed. The list was too great to narrow it down. He was lacking help.

Matsuda stood up and sighed, "I got to take MisaMisa to her shoot. See you all later."

When Matsuda left, L turned his head, smiling. He didn't think they would get in but they did. He gave them credit for breaking into his building so easily. He glanced over at Kats to see her chuckling. He must admit it paid to have a thief and a conman on his side. He spoke up, "We need to get into Yotsuba to narrow down the suspects."

Yagami stood up and asked, "How will we do that?"

"With the help of the two sitting on the couch." L answered as he turned around to look at his two workers.

Yagami looked over and asked, "How did they get in here without us knowing?"

Wendy grinned as she smoked, "It was hard to hack into the security, but I could do it."

"Meet Wendy and Aiber. Wendy is a thief by trade and Aiber is a conman by trade." L explained as he looked at the others in the room.

"A thief and a conman?" Yagami asked. He didn't like the idea to work with criminals. How could L work with them?

"Yotsuba is already trying to find out my identity. It would be wise to set up cameras there and wire taps. It is time to narrow the list down. We need to know who Kira is. This is the fastest way." L explained as he stared at Yagami. He didn't see where the problem is. He used criminals before. Some were under his payroll to help out. Well, they didn't have a choice. It was helping him or going to jail.

Yagami looked at the two. He didn't like the idea but they needed the help. L was right. Yotsuba already been trying to find his identity. L needed to be protected. Without L, Kira would roam the world free. He wanted to clear his son's name. He glanced to his son to wonder what his boy thought about the whole idea.

Raito stared at the two. He looked over at L. He could see Kira's point of view but he could see L's point of view too. He was confused. He never thought a law biding person like L would use criminals to help him. It made him think L was no better than Kira. He looked down at the floor, thinking about everything. He could also see L's point of view about him being Kira. He really thought he would never kill, but he wondered if he had the power would he? He glanced back at L and spoke freely, "You are no better than Kira." He wanted to hurt L like he was hurt by L.

L looked over at Raito, the one he loves and smile bitterly. Kira and him were alike more than one way. He lived by justice but he has bent the rules to help him catch the criminals in the world. He saw everyone looking at them and he finally spoke, "Kira and I are alike but what he is doing is wrong. One person cannot change the world. It will fall apart."

"You even say you are like Kira. What does that say about you?" Raito snapped back. He wanted to hurt L more. He wanted L to understand what pain felt like. But didn't L know that feeling already? He was beaten by his own father.

L responded, "Kira is childish and hates to lose. I am the same. I will not deny that. But what I stand for is free right to choice. Kira is choosing the path everyone should take. He is a dictator and nothing more. He will fall even if I do not stop him. He will die in the end."

Wendy walks over to Kats and whispered, "They have some tension. Watari told me the kid is a suspect but I think there something else there."

Kats stared at the two bickering and sighed sadly. They would make a good couple. L needed someone in his life beside Watari. She only came to check him out. She glanced around the room and knew these men would never fill the void within L's soul. Raito was a possibility to fill that void. She glanced back over at the two and wondered what was going on with L. Was it only the nightmares affecting him?

Raito stood up and yelled, "For the last time, I would never be someone like Kira!" He couldn't take it anymore. His heart was breaking. He already told L that he thought he was falling in love with him.

Ryuk stared at the duo and laughed. He loved how they were acting. Now, only if L found out what is wrong with him. It would make an interesting show. What would L do when he found out? He glanced over at the young woman called Kats. She was an interesting character too. He liked her a lot. She knew how to start trouble.

Watari cut through the arguing, "Ryuuzaki, we got an alert from Matsuda."

"Where is he?" L asked as he turned his attention to the computer. He wished Matsuda was at least smarter. It would save them all the trouble of having problems at work.

"At Yotsuba." Watari answered without showing his concern.

Slamming his hand down on the desk, L remarked coldly, "Idiot." He turned around and sighed, "We have to rethink our plans. We need to get Matsuda out of there." He turned around and began to type on his computer, everyone giving suggestions. He could only think of Misa to help them. He suggested Raito call her and get more information. When Raito got a hold of Misa, L whispered, "Raito-kun, Amane-chan will listen to you. We need her to get Matsuda out of there alive."

An hour later, after faking Matsuda's death, L stared at the man and growled, "Matsuda-san almost cost us everything we worked for until now. Yotsuba could have figured out he work for me."

Yagami sighed, "Ryuuzaki, come on. We now know there only eight people in the group that could be Kira. Matsuda gave us a great clue to who is Kira."

"Because of his stupidity." L remarked as he turned around to stare at the computer. He didn't like when his plans would not go the way he wanted them. He must admit, Matsuda did get them a huge lead but it almost cost them everything. He already ordered Wendy to run cameras and wiretaps in the meeting room. He had no doubt in her abilities. Aiber was going to play the part of another detective that was him when the time came to that.

Kats looked at L like he lost his mind. She never heard L show his true emotions to anyone. He was always calm and hid behind a mask. She wondered what was wrong with him.

"Watari, could he bring me some pickles and ice cream?" L asked as he looked at his caretaker. He really was craving that for some reason. He just hoped he wouldn't throw everything up. He hid the fact that he was sick again. Well, Raito knew but the teenager wasn't talking to anyone. Raito was acting childish about their arguments.

Kats blinked her eyes at L when she heard him order that kind of food. She never heard L eating regular food before. As Watari brought in what was requested, she shivered as she watched L cut up the pickle and put in his ice cream. She watched in horror as he ate it.

Raito looked over in horror as the detective ate pickles and ice cream together. He wondered what was wrong with the older male. He didn't think he ever saw anyone eat so much sugar and now this. He glanced around the room to see everyone staring at L. He got the feeling L wasn't acting like himself. The arguments, him throwing up, him eating weirder food than before, and him showing his emotions openly. Were the nightmares affecting L? He didn't like this new version of L. L was meant to be this untouchable man. He didn't understand why he felt that way but he knew L was untouchable by anyone.

Ryuk floated by L and whispered, "You would be surprised when you find out. So, will Raito." He stuck his hand out and touched L's forehead. He wanted the other to know right away to see a new show. How would it affect Raito? How would it affect L? How would their showdown go with the new information?

L shivered and looked around. It felt like someone touched him but no one was close enough to him. He went back to eating his food and watching the monitors. Wendy already set up the cameras and wiretaps. The game was on once again.

Kats thought through everything and stared at her friend. Her mind was telling her what was wrong but she thought it impossible. Then again, this case by all means was impossible too. Could it be? She stood up and announced, "Ryuuzaki, I think you need to get check out."

L turned away from the monitors and stared at Kats like she lost his mind. Did Watari saw the tapes of him throwing up again? He didn't like his caretaker and his personal doctor teaming up on him. He glanced over at Raito. The teenager was looking guilty. He should have known Raito said something to Kats. He stood up, hunched over and sighed, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Ryuuzaki, you haven't been yourself lately." Yagami spoke up. L was acting emotionally. It wasn't like the detective. L would show a calm face even though the toughest times. He heard from his men what L show when he was in the hospital. No, L wasn't acting like himself for a while.

Raito looked at L in concern. Everyone was agreeing that L wasn't acting like himself. Was something horribly wrong with the older man? He didn't want that to happen. He did want L to feel the pain he felt for being rejected but not like this. He didn't want L to be ill.

L sighed and glanced up to the ceiling. He knew Kats would not stop bugging him until he got checked out. Watari would agree with her and do whatever it took to get him checked out. He glanced around the room and called out, "Matsuda-san."

Matsuda approached L slowly. He didn't want to be yelled at again. When L took something out of his pocket, he stared confused. When the chain's cuff was snapped onto his wrist, he asked stupidity, "What is this about?"

"Raito-kun is still a suspect. He is not needed when I get my check out." L remarked as he walked toward Kats. As he turned his head, he whispered emotionless, "Do not let him out of your sight." He left the room with Kats following him. As he glanced side ways, he sighed, "I am sure it is my nightmares affecting me."

Kats looked at L and sighed, "You know damn well that isn't affecting you. You have never been like this way after nightmares."

L looked ahead as he walked to the medical room and responded, "Death is waiting for me."

"What do you mean?"

"This is my last case, I know that. I know Kira will defeat me."

"Stop talking that way. Kira will not defeat you."

"He already has. I have fallen in love with him."

Ryuk floated behind the two and howled in laughter. Only if Raito heard what the detective said. He wondered what would happen if Raito remembered everything once again. He wondered if Raito would ever remember. He glanced up toward the ceiling and sighed, "Once he touches the death note, he should remember everything. He will become Kira again. That is when the show really will begin."

As they walked into the medical room, Kats started to check him out. She was worried about L. She ran a couple of tests and stared at the results. She paced back and forth as she did the one test. She did it at least seven times. She glanced over at L who was acting nervous. She never saw him acting nervous. She really hoped she was wrong. As the test was done, she looked at the results and leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe it.

L saw Kats leaning against the wall and asked, "What is it?"

Kats looked back at L and handed him the test. She watched him stare at it for a few moments, confused, then looked at her like she lost her mind. She said, "I did the test seven different times. They all read the same results."

"I see."

"How? I mean I know how, but how is it possible?"

"Kira." L said one name as he stared down at the test results, afraid.


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

L stared at the results once again. He couldn't believe it. But it was staring him in the face. What could he do now? Everything was setting up already. They were almost ready to catch the third Kira. He looked at his friend who was staring at him. He glanced back down at the paper. He walked to a trash bag and grabbed a lighter from the table. He lit up the paper, watching it burn. He made his decision. No one would ever find out what is wrong with him. He whispered, "No one but Watari will know about this."

Kats leaned against the wall, looking sadly at her friend. She replied, "They should know. They could hel…"

"I do not want anyone to know! I will not let this affect me!" L cut her off harshly. He will not fall down to Kira. He will live through this case. He will make sure of it.

Kats pushed off the wall and walked to her friend. She didn't want him to do this alone but his face showed determination. There was no way to convince him other wise. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "You need someone by your side through this."

L turned around to face his friend and replied, "I will not lose to Kira. I will defeat him."

"Even if that means sending the one you love to death?" Kats asked as she opened her eyes. She knew L was conflicted. She could see it in his eyes. For the first time, she saw his emotions clearly.

His hands curled into fists and his eyes narrowed. He knew that Kira would not spare him. That was the way Kira was. He sneered, "I cannot let him defeat me. I cannot let that happen no matter what."

In the main room, Raito stared at computer, listening to eight men discuss about killing someone. Everyone's eyes were on the scene but he couldn't stop worrying over L. What was wrong with L? Was everything all right with him?

Matsuda leaned against the wall and wondered how L and Raito could stand the handcuffs. He sighed as he watched the scene. They needed L. He hoped nothing was wrong with the detective. They needed him to defeat Kira. When L walked into the room, he jumped up and asked, "What is wrong?"

"It is just the flu or something like that. I will be fine." L lied easily. He scolded his face to reveal nothing. He wasn't about to reveal anything even if Kats wants him to. He looked at Raito who was staring back at him. The words Kats said haunts him. Could he really send the one he loves to death? Would Raito kill him without thinking twice? He walked to his desk, unlocked Matsuda from the cuffs and snapped it back onto his wrist. As he felt everyone's eyes on him, he sighed, "We are so close to catching Kira. It is time to end this game."

"It was never a game, L." Yagami scolded. He stared at the scene and mumbled, "These men are discussing who to kill. We need to stop them."

L didn't want to do that. It might put a dead end to their case, but he let Raito call one of the members and tried to postpone the deaths. He listened to Raito talk like him and he must admit that Raito would make a perfect L if he wasn't Kira. He glanced toward Raito and sighed, "Raito-kun could really replace me."

Raito stared at L and growled, "I could never replace you. Ryuuzaki, you are someone that is great in the world." He didn't want to think about taking L's place. Besides, this was a test. He saw it right away.

Yagami sighed, "We postpone the deaths. It gives us some time to think of a way to find Kira." He looked around his men and comment, "I think we need to leave and get some rest. Ryuuzaki, please get some rest too. You need to take care of yourself." He left with the others following.

Raito glanced over at L and watched him messing around the computer. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost ten at night. He spoke afraid L would flip out like lately, "We should get some rest. You being sick means you need rest."

L stopped in typing and stared at the computer. Should he try to rest? The nightmares were plaguing him lately. Would they come back if he rested? But Raito was right; he needed the rest, more than ever. He stood up and sighed. He would find out soon. He would just hope the nightmares didn't come tonight. As he walked out of the room with Raito following, he passed by Watari and Kats in the hallway. He stared at the two who were giving him worried looks. He spoke, "Watari, please get some rest. You are looking worn down."

"I can say the same thing to you, sir." Watari replied as he stared at Raito. He couldn't believe his ears of what Kats said but he knew they wouldn't lie like this. Beside there was one test paper that L didn't burn. Of course, he was ordered to burn it after seeing it. He agreed with Kats that L needed someone to support him but he wasn't going to go behind L's back to get him that help.

L left behind Watari and Kats, heading to his private room. When they entered the room, he stared at the bed like a curse. Every time he lay down, he had his past come back to haunt him. He glanced to Raito who was staring at him in worry. He sighed sadly. He was dead tired and needed the rest, at least a peaceful rest. He unlocked the cuffs to let Raito change. He jumped onto the bed after cuffing the wrists once again, pulling the young man toward the bed. Lips met his and he tried to fight the attraction. He needed to push Raito away but he was pulling the younger man closer. He wanted the contact but at the same time felt shame getting this close to his enemy.

Ryuk floated into the room, seeing the two making out. He laughed, "Who would have thought they would be like this when giving the chance? Raito, I think you fell for your enemy a long time ago. I'm surprised."

Raito broke the kiss and stared down. For the first time, he saw pinkness on L's cheeks. He liked how L looked. He also was worried. He was positive that L lied about it being the flu. He ran his hand across L's cheek, watching the older man turn his face toward the touch. He asked in a whispering voice, "What is really wrong with you? What did Kats say?"

The spell was broken with that question. He pushed Raito off of his person and sighed, "As I said, just the flu. I will be fine."

"You are lying." Raito replied as he stared at L hurt. Why couldn't the older man trust him? He glanced to the chain and knew the answer. The detective thought him to be a murderer. And the worst part is he couldn't say he wasn't. After all, he didn't remember anything. He leaned off of L and lay there, staring up at the ceiling. He told his thoughts, "I understand why you don't trust me but after what happened between us, what is happening between us that you would trust me a little."

"There is nothing happening between us. This is a mistake. I will not let it happen again." L explained as he turned his back on Raito. He lay there, thinking. He was letting his emotions rule him. He wasn't thinking the best. He needed to calm himself and refuse Raito. It was the only way of staying alive. He couldn't let his emotions rule him on this case. He had something to live for now. He smiled bitterly. In the past, he had nothing to live for. All his life, he was alone in the world. Watari, Kats, or even the children at the Wammy House could never fill the void within him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Raito staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to voice out his problems but his problem was Raito. Raito was confused and once the teenager gained back the power to kill, they would be enemies again. He hated that. He wanted to keep this feeling forever. He wanted Raito to stay the same as he was now.

Raito knew L was watching him. He felt hurt by what L said but he refused to show it. He did have some pride inside of him. He turned his head to look over at L. Like he thought those dark eyes were watching him. He knew the older man was afraid to sleep in fear of the nightmares returning. He wondered what the nightmares showed. He knew it dealt with the older man's father abusing him. He wondered how bad the abuse was. He wanted to ask but feared to be shunned by the detective. Those dark eyes told nothing. They showed no emotion within them at all. L was a mystery to everyone and no one ever knew who he really was. He pulled L closer to his body, wrapping his arm around L's thin waist. How could L eat so many sweets and not gain weight?

L lay there, stiff. He liked the contact and that is what scared him the most. He knew he had to start pushing the other man away from him. He couldn't let this continue the way it was. If he did, his life was going to be done for. He lay there, relaxing as he felt Raito rub his stomach and arm. He must admit it felt great to be in someone's arms. He closed his eyes and sighed. If only the sleep was peaceful, then everything would be perfect. Only if he wasn't in the arms of a murderer, then his mind could let it happen. He spoke, "Raito-kun should stop this before he gets hurt."

"I want to drive those nightmares away. I figured if someone was holding you, then the nightmares won't come to you." Raito explained as he held L close to him. He wanted more but at the same time wanted to beat the crap out of L. Part of him felt great being with the older male but there was another part screaming out his shame for doing such a thing. It was like they were enemies and he should hate the detective. Was he really Kira? Was that the reason he was feeling this way? Was L right along? He didn't want to think that way. He wanted to think he was innocent, just caught up into this whole ordeal.

L sighed sadly but curled closer to the other man. He must admit he was comfortable in Raito's arms. He refused to open his eyes to have reality hit him in the face. He wanted to forget that he was a detective chasing Kira. He wanted to forget the man that he lays beside was Kira. He felt coldness around his face again and wondered where it was coming from. There were no windows open in the bedroom. He felt different. He felt like someone was watching him. He knew for a fact there were no cameras in his room.

Ryuk chuckled as he watched L shiver. He pulled away from the detective and stared upon Raito's head. Raito's life span changed too. It was longer than it was before. He couldn't believe his eyes. First L's lifespan grew longer, and then his entire name disappeared. Well, he figured out the reason for that. But Raito's lifespan still confused him. Did that mean Raito was going to choose a different path? Did that mean Kira was going to disappear? He must admit he would stand back and watch to see what Raito did. He wouldn't kill the teenager if Raito decided to stop being Kira. He wondered how Rem would take seeing Raito with L though. She was a dangerous shinigami who only wished to protect one human, Misa. He floated back through the walls and saw Kats staring out the window. She was fun. He liked her a lot. She reminded him of himself. She played with people to have some fun. For some strange reason she looked lost in her thoughts. He watched her closely.

Watari walked into the room and sighed sadly, "He will not listen to either of us."

"He has the right to know."

"True, but L will never let it happen. He will never forgive us if we interfere."

Kats turned around to face the elderly man and sighed. She glanced around the room, seeing the papers on the table, the computers running, and the left behind coffee cups. She mumbled, "This case."

"Yes, I know."

"He has changed his mind. He now refuses to die by Kira's hands." Kats whispered as she turned around to face the window. Her hands curled up into fists and she continued to whisper, "The boy has the right to know what is going on with L."

"He is a suspect."

"He is more to L."

"You believe so?"

"I know so. I can see his emotions running lose around the kid." Kats replied as she turned around to face the elderly man. She continued with her words, "It is the first time I ever saw true emotions on his face. He is different around Yagami-kun. Yagami-kun is perfect for him."

"Only if he wasn't a murderer." Watari responded back. He hated to admit it. Raito was perfect for his ward but sadly they were not meant to be together. He walked to the window and looked out of it. He sighed sadly, "If he continues to let his emotions rule him, he will end up hurt. Yagami-kun will bring pain to him."

"It already started. L is alone, Watari. He always has been. You or I can never fill that void within him." Kats explained as she turned back to look out of the window.

"You do not know that."

"Watari, has L ever told you anything about his past? Has he ever revealed one little detail about it?" Kats asked as she glanced to her side. She knew L never told Watari. She was never told about his past. L bottled it up inside and refused to show the world what happened.

In the bedroom, L lay there, still. He felt Raito's breath against his neck. It was warm and made him feel warm. He loved being in the arms of Raito. But he knew that he would be heart broken in the end. He could not lose this case now and he would be forced to send the only one he loves to his death. He sighed sadly. He kept his eyes closed and whispered, "This case, no matter what will cause me pain."

Raito didn't say a word or move a muscle. He heard what L said and felt pain from those words. Part of him was rejoicing about L suffering but another part was feeling hurt if L suffered. He moved slightly, moving closer to L.

L stiffened when he felt Raito move. When he figured the younger man was asleep, he sighed again. He didn't want this case to bring him pain. He didn't want to choose between being a detective and being a man in love. Tears wanted to fall but he forced them back. There was no way he will show his grief. He needed to sleep as well. He hoped the nightmares wouldn't come back.

_The day was bright and warm. He walked out of the shop, calmly. He didn't want people to come near him. He couldn't believe he did something so stupid in front of people. He should have had Watari go to get him cake. He leaned against the wall as he watched the police take the criminal away. Stupid people think they could get away with robbing a shop for some cash. He glanced to his side to see the woman who helped the injured. She looked back at him and he sighed. The police would want him to tell what happened. After all, he was the one who disarmed the criminal. When he saw Watari pull up, he thanked anyone that he could get away without being noticed. He stepped to the car but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked up at the young woman. _

'_Where are you going?' The woman asked as she stared at the strange man. At first, she thought him to be a homeless man looking for some food. Then, he never even broke an emotion while a gun was pointed in his face. After that, he disarmed the man with ease. _

'_I am leaving.' He answered. _

'_But the police would like to know what happened. They might even give you a reward.' She spoke back. _

'_I could care less about a reward. I do not want to be noticed.' He explained for an unknown reason. Usually he would just walk away and stop talking. He stared at the woman who saved a man's life inside. He spoke, 'It is you who should get a reward. You saved a man's life.' _

'_You disarmed the criminal.' She replied quickly. _

_Pulling his arm away from her, L smiled and chuckled, 'It was nothing. I should be going.' _

'_My name is Katsue, but everyone calls me Kats.' She said as she blocked the man's exit. _

_Watari stared at the two and went to his ward's aid. He bowed his head and politely spoke, 'Please move aside, so we may leave.' _

_L held his hand up and asked, 'Are you a doctor?' _

'_Yes, I am. Why?' Kats asked. _

'_I may be in need of a private doctor. I will pay good.' L explained. He did need a doctor on his pay roll. He wasn't sure why he was opening up so much to this young woman but something about her made him feel safe. _

'_Wow, a job offer. I don't come cheap.' Kats replied as she smiled. She liked this man for some strange reason. _

_Handing her a card, L responded, 'That is the hotel I am staying at for two days. If Kats like the offer, then please drop by before I leave. I will tell Kats everything.' He walked around the woman and got into the car. He waited until Watari got into the driver seat and rolled down his window as he spoke, 'I hope to see Kats there.' _

He awoke and looked at the alarm clock. It read five in the morning. He was surprised that he didn't dream about his haunting past. Instead he dreamt of how he met Kats. L glanced to his side to see Raito curled next to him. He pulled out of the other man's hold, to watch amused as Raito tried to grab him back in his sleep. He locked Raito to the head broad and went to the bathroom quickly. As his head was over the toilet, he threw up what he ate yesterday. While leaning his hand on the wall, he wanted it to stop. He really needed to discuss everything with Kats. Well, he also could research everything. He stood up and stared into the mirror. It was time to take care of himself. He had no choice in this matter. He brushed his teeth to get the nasty taste out of his mouth. He heard Raito waking up.

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito called out as he noticed himself chained to the bed. He hoped the older male was all right and not throwing up again. L walked out into the room and he stared at him. He asked, "Did you throw up again?"

"I am fine." L lied. Well, he was fine. He knew what was causing this now. He just refused to let others know. He wasn't about to reveal it to his number one suspect either even though it concerned the younger man. He turned his face away from those knowing eyes. He walked over and unlocked the teenager. He sighed, "Raito-kun should get ready. We have some work to do today. Like deciding how to capture Kira."

Raito got up and walked to the older man. He wanted L to be ok. He wanted the other man to trust him. He pulled L into his arms, leaning his head on L's shoulder. He felt L tense under his touch and he whispered, "I wish you would trust me."

L wanted to trust the teenager. He wanted to stay in Raito's arms and confessed what was wrong with him. He pulled away and stared at the other man. He shook his head and replied, "I cannot afford to trust Raito-kun." He walked to the closest, getting a new outfit to wear. Well, all his clothing looked the same. He spoke, "Raito-kun has ten minutes to get ready."

Raito stared at L and sighed annoyed. Why couldn't L open up to him? Well, he did tell him about his father. Was that a start of something? He went into the bathroom to get ready. He would need his strength for what is coming. They were so close to catching Kira and he could be released soon. He might not remember anything but he thought he would never kill someone.

Thirty minutes later, L walked into the main room with Raito following behind him. The teenager was getting on his nerves. He had to throw up again and the teenager wouldn't stop asking what was wrong with him. He refused to tell the other man anything. This was his problem.

"You're really late, Ryuuzaki, Raito-kun." Matsuda remarked as he saw the two enter the room.

"Because Ryuuzaki was throwing up again." Raito growled. He wanted to know what was wrong. He wanted to help the older man. Why couldn't L understand that? Why was L pushing him away?

Matsuda joked, "It almost sounds like Ryuuzaki is pregnant."

Everyone became silent and the teenager stared at Matsuda. He shook his head as he growled, "That is the most stupid thing I ever heard in my life."

"Wow, we finally agree on something." L commented as he pulled the teenager toward their work station. He needed a plan to catch the third Kira. Then he would figure out what to do next. He glanced to his side to see Kats staring at him. He wasn't going to tell anyone what is going on with him. It was his problem, his alone like always.

Kats stood up and spoke, "Ryuuzaki, may I see you in private?"

"Kats may not. I am busy trying to figure out a plan to catch Kira." L responded. He didn't need to hear another speech about the issue.

"We should arrest all of them. They clearly are behind it." Yagami spoke.

"No."

"Why not? It is the right thing to do."

"Then we will lose our chance to catch Kira. He might not be among them."

"We heard what they are planning. We have to do something to stop them. We only got some much time."

Turning around to face Yagami, L replied, "Kira might not be among those seven. If that is the case, then Kira will slip through our fingers. It is time to put another plan together."

"Like what?" Raito asked annoyed. He had to agree with his father. It was the best way to stop Kira's actions.

L stood up and pulled the younger man up the stairs. He spoke while walking, "I know Raito-kun agrees with his father but Raito-kun cannot leave my sight." He headed toward Misa's room. It was time to put his plan into action. Aiber would be a great use in this plan. He walked into the room and jumped onto the couch, staring at Misa. He felt Raito pull at the chain and he asked, "Amane-chan, do you love Raito-kun?"

"Of course I do." Misa answered as she looked at the two. She wondered what was going on.

"Amane-chan admires Kira, but Raito-kun is trying to catch him. What would Amane-chan do?"

Raito pulled on the chain more and growled annoyed. Why did they have to go into this girl's room? He didn't want to hear this conversation. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want this girl hanging over him more. He had enough trouble getting her away from him.

"I would choose Raito, of course." Misa replied as she jumped up and latched herself onto Raito.

"Then, maybe Amane-chan can help us catch Kira."

"How?"

"Play a part and get inside Yotsuba."

The teenager growled, "Ryuuzaki that is too dangerous." He didn't like the idea. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Misa even though he didn't care for her.

"Oh Raito. Raito cares for Misa." Misa replied as she batting her eye latches at the young man. She rubbed her face against his arm. She knew Raito loved her.

"That isn't it. I just don't want to see anyone hurt by that mad man." Raito remarked coldly.

"Remember Raito-kun, we share the same fate." L spoke as he raised his chained hand.

"Misa doesn't want to imagine a world without Raito." Misa said as she continued to hold onto Raito.

"Yes, that would be dark." L replied in a monotone voice. He didn't care for the girl. He really wished she wasn't there. But she could break the case for them. He needed her to get inside the Yotsuba and gain information. There was only one way for him to get her to do what he said and that was to use her love for Raito. It was cruel but he knew Kira would do the same thing. He really was like Kira on many levels. He started to feel lightheaded and sighed, "We will work everything out in an hour." He walked out of the room, pulling Raito along with him.

"Ryuuzaki, are you out of your mind!" Raito ranted. How dare this man use an innocent girl like that? He didn't like L using her emotions for him to gain her help.

L raised his hand and leaned it against the wall as he stopped walking. Everything was spinning in circles. He needed some rest again. He spoke coldly, "Shut up, Yagami-kun. This is my case and I will work it the way I want." He continued to walk down the stairs to the main room. As he sat down, he ordered, "It is your choice how to work on this case, but right now Amane-chan will go inside Yotsuba and get us information."

"I have to agree with my son that using Amane-chan is wrong." Yagami spoke out. He didn't like the idea. She could be harmed by Kira even if L thought she used to be the second Kira.

L stood up in anger. He never felt such rage before. Turning to look at Yagami, he spoke coldly, "If Yagami-san does not like my skills, then he can leave the team and go back to work with the police. I had enough of everyone telling me what to do on my case." The entire room was spinning and he could feel himself falling.

"RYUUZAKI!" Raito screamed as he ran to catch the older man.

_L was falling off his chair, trying to speak words that he couldn't say. Raito ran to his side and caught him, staring down at him. He grinned down at the dying man. _

'_I…I…I love…love Raito-kun…' _

Raito shook L and screamed, "Ryuuzaki, what is wrong?"

Kats ran to their sides and checked L's pulse, scared that Kira somehow got to him. When she felt his pulse, she sighed in relief. Raito was looking at her and she whispered, "He's alive."

Yagami stood by them and asked, "What is wrong with him?"

Kats unlocked the chain connecting Raito to L and ordered, "Matsuda-san, please be chained to Yagami-kun while I check out Ryuuzaki." Watari walked into the room and picked L up in his arms. She followed the elderly man out of the room without explaining anything.

Raito stood up and paced as he felt the chain tug. He glanced over to see Matsuda chained to him. He wanted to be chained to L. He wanted to know what was wrong with L. Plus; his dream came back to him while he was awake. It was like he caught L from falling before. He looked out the door. Why wasn't L telling them what was wrong? Why was Kats keeping that information? Was L dying? He turned around and paced back and forth. He couldn't stop worrying over the older man.

Yagami placed his hand on Raito's shoulder and whispered, "Ryuuzaki is a strong person. I am sure he will be fine." He saw the worry in his son's eyes. Was there more to L and Raito's relationship? Did his son like L more than a friend?

In the medical room, L awoke and stared at two concerned faces. He sat up, feeling dizzy. He glanced toward the window and asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. You are just stressing out too much. You need to keep your stress levels down." Kats replied as she touched his hand. She was worried about her friend. She didn't want to see him like this.

L smiled bitterly and whispered, "This case will bring me more pain than anything I ever felt. It is time to end it."

Days went by quickly and everything was moving according to plan. He was sitting in the helicopter. He had to work fast. They had to catch the final Kira. Hopefully it would end right there. He glanced to his side as he flew the helicopter and doubt it would end. His friend, his only love would become Kira once more. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted Raito to be the same man he was now. L sighed and looked forward. As he looked ahead, he asked, "Watari, are you ready?"

"Of course, sir." Watari answered, hiding his concern for his ward. L didn't stop working and refused to take time off. L was determined to catch Kira. He sighed sadly. Also, L refused to tell anyone what was going on with him lately.

Raito stared out the window, happy that they would finally catch Kira. Higuchi was going to be caught at last and his name would be clear. Everything was happening so fast. They were flying off the air, blocking Higuchi's way out. The police came even though L told them not to. Aizawa did it and refused to stop helping in the end. Everyone was screaming about a monster.

L ordered the notebook brought to him. Once he touched it, he stared ahead and whispered, "Shinigami. They really exist."

Raito grabbed a hold of the notebook and screamed loudly. Everything was blurring. Everything was coming back to him. His memories were flying across his mind.

'_I…I…I love…love Raito-kun…' _

'_I am joining L.' _

Snapping out of his thoughts, hearing L call for him, Raito whispered, "I'm fine." _Yes, I am fine. Now, I have you, L. All I need from you is a confession of love, if what you said at your dying breathe was the truth. _He told himself. He still had that game to win. But first, he had to take care of Higuchi. He wrote Higuchi's name on a piece of the death note in his watch and tracked the time. The first time around was hard enough to wait.

L pulled the death note away from Raito and looked ahead as Higuchi fell to the ground. He flipped through the pages, trying to see Higuchi's name.

Raito stared wide-eyed at L. He didn't think the older male would take the death note off of him. Then he stared ahead and wondered why he still remembered everything. L taking the death note off of him before Higuchi should have stopped his memories.

Ryuk flew in front of Raito and howled, "You finally remember. I am glad, Raito. I have something to tell you. L cannot die now."


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

_WHAT! _He asked inside of his head. He couldn't speak out loud. He turned his head and looked at L. Why couldn't L die? Was that the price he had to pay? But he lost all his memories before. Wasn't it that the price? Raito growled under his breathe. He had to figure out what was going on?

L stared a head and sighed. He was left puzzled once again. The third Kira died before their eyes. He sighed, "We are heading back. Please report what you must, Yagami-san." He placed the notebook down and flew the helicopter.

When they returned, Raito growled annoyed as Misa attached herself onto him. She looked at Rem and he growled again. Misa shouldn't look at Rem like she saw her.

L asked, "Shinigami, who is Kira?"

"Kira? I do not know." Rem replied.

"Who is Ryuuzaki talking to?" Misa asked. She was playing dumb. She knew that she shouldn't be able to see Rem at all. Rem told her everything. Hopefully Raito remembered everything. Then they could be together again.

L stared at Misa and wondered what would happen if she touched the death note. He held it out and ordered, "Touch it."

Misa tilted her head and asked, "Why?" She had to play dumb. L couldn't find out anything. She held her hand out and touched the death note. Looking around like a dumb person, she screamed as she saw Rem. She hid behind Raito's back and mumbled frighten, "Monster."

L looked between Misa and Raito. They were different. Raito was different. The cunning young man he first met was back. He just knew it. Kira returned. He turned to look at the shinigami and sighed sadly. The shinigami wasn't going to tell them anything. It would seem like the shinigami was working with Kira.

Ryuk floated into the room, howling, "Raito, you have no idea how much fun I had watching you and L. It was the best amusement I had in such a long time. Now, you can't even kill L with the death note. What will you do? What about the other game you were playing with L?"

Raito stared at Rem and stayed silent. He wasn't about to blow his cover. To the entire team, he remembered nothing. He couldn't let himself slip that he remembered everything. Knowing L, he would figure something out about the death note. He asked, "Ryuuzaki, what are we going to do? Was Higuchi Kira?"

L turned to face the young man and stared hard. Raito, the innocent self was gone. Now, all that was left was the cunning bastard known as Kira. He watched as the other members came into the room. He passed the notebook around, so everyone could see the shinigami. He sighed sadly. He read the rules and knew that something was off about them. The last rule was just too good to be true. He hated that he was right. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be wrong. He didn't want the person he loved to be his enemy.

Raito stared at everyone. He knew they would buy the fake rules, but L wouldn't. After all, L didn't believe them the first time. But this time, L couldn't die by the death note. Or at least that is what Ryuk said. Was Ryuk messing with his head? He glanced over at L and felt a ping of something. He couldn't be feeling something for his enemy. Could he have fallen in love with L? He stared at the older man and felt guilty for planning to kill him. He felt his arm grabbed by Misa and he sighed annoyed. He didn't have time to figure out about his emotions. He had to find a way to protect himself and Misa. If anything happened to Misa, Rem would kill him.

Aizawa read the rules out loud and glanced around the room. Matsuda said something about wishing he didn't touch the death note. Of course he agreed that he would want to know everything about how Kira killed. He looked over at L who was still chained to Raito. He sighed, "This proves Raito and Misa are innocent. There was no way they would be still alive. They were confined."

Yagami sighed in relief and remarked, "That means you have to release Raito from your person, Ryuuzaki."

L stared down at the death note and knew the rule was false. He asked Rem if the rules were true and he got a strange answer. He pulled out the key and unlocked himself from Raito. He glanced toward the teenager and wondered what would happen next. Would Raito find a way to kill him? He needed a plan to stop his demise. He stood up while everyone was speaking about the death note. He didn't want to hear any of it. He had to find a way to stop his death. He had to live. He looked over at Kats who was staring at the shinigami. He mumbled, "Kats, I need to talk to you."

Kats took her eyes of a creature that really shouldn't be there. If she didn't see it with her own eyes, she would have called anyone talking about them crazy. She sighed and walked out the door with L following behind her. She walked into a private room, looking around to see if there are cameras.

"There are no cameras in this room." L replied as he saw Kats looking for them. He jumped onto a chair and pulled his knees closer to his chest. He glanced around the room and whispered, "Kira has returned."

"You believe Raito-kun is Kira again?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by his eyes and he plans to kill me."

"Ryuuzaki, you don't know that."

"I am in his way. He will do whatever it takes to get rid of me."

In the main room, Raito sat down and stared at the seat L usually sat at. It was strange that L didn't start questioning Rem. The first time around, L sat there day and night questioning the shinigami. Of course, Rem gave nothing up. He wondered why the detective wasn't asking Rem questions. He glanced to his side to see Ryuk making faces at the others. He couldn't figure out why Ryuk was there. He should pull Misa aside and have her get the other death note. But what Ryuk said earlier still rang inside his head. L couldn't die by the death note. Why? Was it because L died the first time by the death note? He glanced back over at Ryuk and stared. He needed the shinigami to tell him more information but he couldn't start talking to thin air. It would make the others question him.

Ryuk felt Raito's eyes on him and he turned to look at the teenager. Grinning from ear to ear, he spoke, "I'm not telling ya why L can't die. Ya will have to figure that out yourself." He floated over by Rem and whispered, "Hello, Rem. It has been a while."

Rem stared straight ahead and ignored the other shinigami. She wasn't about to reveal there was another shinigami. She didn't understand why he was there in the first place. She didn't like what Ryuk was saying about Raito playing another game with L. She did notice that L's name wasn't above his head. She knew right away why that would happen. She just couldn't figure out how that was possible.

L walked back into the room after talking to his friend. Everyone looked at him and he stared at the shinigami. How was Kira going to kill him? He hated not knowing how the monster was going to end his life. He had to live now. He couldn't let himself fall to his enemy. He walked to his seat and jumped onto it. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he placed his thumb onto his lower lip and rubbed it. He was thinking of ways to prevent his death. He could come clean about what is wrong with him, but that might be used against him now. Would Raito even care about him now? He glanced to his side at Raito to see the teenager staring at him. He didn't like those eyes. They were cold. He wondered what the other was thinking. He hated not knowing what was coming.

_Why can't L die by the death note? What is L hiding? I can't believe L revealed something about his past to me. The first time, I saw the scars and never asked him about it. I was stupid asking about it this time but it gives me something on L. L was abused. When was he? Why do I even care? _Raito asked many questions and thought to himself. He continued to stare at L. He didn't like that he was concerned about the detective's nightmares. What would happen now they weren't chained together? Who would take away L's nightmares? He glanced by the door to see the doctor standing there, throwing worried glances toward the detective. What was L hiding from him? He hated not knowing everything. He stole a glance at Rem to see her staring above L's head. What was she seeing? What did that mean for him? If L couldn't die by the death note, then he was good as caught.

Rem continued to stare above L's head, hoping that his name would appear. She needed to ensure Misa's safety. If she couldn't end the detective's life, then it would mean Misa was going to get caught. She looked back at Raito and glared. It was his fault. She didn't know how but it was his fault.

Ryuk bounced off the walls and chuckled, "Raito, ya are going crazy that ya don't know what L is hiding from ya."

Raito wanted to scream out his anger. He didn't want his stupid shinigami teasing him about not knowing what L was hiding. He hated not knowing. He glared at L and wanted to punch the older man until the other would reveal what the secret was. Was L dying? Why did that hurt to think about? Before he went back in time, he didn't care at all.

Kats stepped forward. She noticed Raito's eyes. She knew L was telling the truth. Raito wasn't the same as before. He was different. She didn't like it. It made her fear for her friend's safety. She spoke, "Ryuuzaki, you should tell…"

"Mind your own business Kats." L snapped, cutting his friend off. He wasn't going to let anyone know what was going on. It would be used against him. He refused to let that happen. He refused to fall to his enemy. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and asked, "Shinigami, who was the original Kira?"

"I do not know." Rem answered.

"Who was the second Kira?" L questioned.

"I do not know." Rem repeated her answer. She was annoyed with this human. He was dangerous. She knew this. He would get close to capturing Misa again.

Misa leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. She realized Rem would do nothing to harm her or Raito. She looked around the room and wondered if they still believed in their innocence. It would help greatly. L wouldn't be believed if everyone believed in their innocence.

Raito stood up and stared at L. He was going to find out what was going on. He spoke, "Ryuuzaki, can we speak alone?"

"Anything Yagami-kun has to say, he can say in front of the team." L replied. He wasn't about to be alone with the person who was trying to kill him. He still had to figure a way out of this mess. He thought about it over and over in his head. He glanced toward the creature and wondered if that was Raito's ace. Would the shinigami kill for a human though? He didn't know too much about them. Then again, the shinigami wasn't giving him any information about Kira. It looked like she was teaming up with Kira.

Raito balled his hands into fists. He wanted to sneer at the detective. He really didn't want anyone else to hear him confess being with L. But then again, it would work in his favor. After all, he doesn't remember anything and second he confessed being gay. But it would also cause problems. He had to keep Misa happy or Rem would kill him. He knew the shinigami wouldn't think twice about killing him now. He narrowed his eyes at L. He couldn't reveal anything in front of Rem or Misa. It would cause too much trouble.

L felt eyes on him and he stared straight at the teenager. He knew Raito wanted to say something about their relationship. He was wondering why the boy wasn't saying it in front of everyone. It would benefit the teenager more confessing they had something. He glanced toward the creature and wondered if Raito was scared of the monster. His lips turned up into a smile as he glanced back at the teenager. He thought, _'What is Raito-kun going to do now?' _

Raito knew that look. L won this battle. He couldn't do anything in front of Rem or else everything would fall into pieces. He wanted to scream, growl, or hit the detective. His hands balled into fists. He couldn't stop throwing a punch toward L. He wanted that look off the detective. His mind went back to the time they had sex and he enjoyed seeing those faces L made.

He felt the punch and everything snapped in him. He stood up and kicked Raito hard in the stomach. He stomped toward the teenager. He wouldn't let the boy win in this fight. L kicked the defenseless boy again, making Raito fly against the wall. He sneered, "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Yagami yelled, "What the hell is going on!"

"STOP!" Matsuda screamed. He didn't want to see them fighting.

Aizawa stared at the two confused. What made Raito punch L? What made the once calm man snap? He stepped in front of Raito who lip was bleeding and made sure L couldn't do anymore harm.

L calmed down as he felt Kats touched his shoulder. He never let his emotions over rule him in a fight. He was always calm. He jumped back to his seat and spoke, "Yagami-kun should know that he will never win in a fight against me."

Raito stood up shakily. He couldn't believe how much strength L had. The first time around, they were evenly matched but he was nothing compare to L now. He realized the detective in his first life held back his strength.

Yagami went over to his son and helped the young man to his chair. He was worried. He never saw L snap like that. L was always calm about everything. Then again, he didn't understand why Raito snapped first and punched the detective. It was like they had their own conversation without any of them hearing it or understanding it.

Kats stand by her friend and sighed, "I had enough. Damn it, L. You have no choice but to tell them." She glared at her friend. She couldn't let this continue. If there was another fight, it could cost a lot. She didn't want to see that happen. She needed to stop it before it became too late.

Aizawa asked confused, "What is she talking about?"

L stood up and sneered at his friend, "Mind your own business. It is not their business."

"But it is Yagami-kun's business." Kats snapped back. She refused to back down. She held her hand out to L.

L slapped the hand away and yelled, "Shut the fuck up!"

Raito stared stunned. He never heard L so anger or use such a strong swear word before. He stood up and asked concern, "What is it, Ryuuzaki?" Why was he concerned? Why was he worried? Was something terribly wrong with L? _No! _He thought to himself. He didn't want anything wrong with the detective. He wasn't even sure if he wanted the other man dead anymore. Where did that thought come from? He shouldn't feel like this.

Misa stared at the one she loved and saw his emotions. She glanced back to their enemy and sighed sadly. She remembered when Raito confessed being gay. She thought he was just anger and confused. But now she isn't so sure. She looked over at Rem and wondered what would happen.

L looked back at Raito and felt his heart race more. He couldn't reveal it. He couldn't say it even if he wanted to. Raito would use it against him. He cursed himself for telling Raito some of his past. As he looked back at his friend, he growled, "You should mind your own business. It is not your business to share." He couldn't take the looks. He couldn't stand knowing the truth and knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He walked out the room, away from the team that he formed. He had to think of a way to get out of this mess completely.

Raito looked over at the doctor and wondered she would say anything. Then he realized she wouldn't go behind L's back and reveal anything. He would have to get it out of L. What was going on? First, he learned L couldn't die by the death note. Then, now he couldn't understand his own emotions. He spoke, "I have to go see what is wrong with Ryuuzaki." He left the room before they tried to stop him. He had to make sure the other man was okay.

In the bedroom, L lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Many thoughts raced wildly in his head. He knew Raito was Kira and there was no proof. He would have to disprove the thirteen rule. He knew it was false. It was too good to be true. He closed his eyes as he heard the door open. Only one person would go after him after what happened in the main room. He didn't open his eyes as the bed dripped from the weight. He asked, "What is Raito-kun doing here? Has he come to kill me?"

"I didn't come here to kill you. I can't believe you would think such a thing after all we have been though." Raito lied. He wasn't about to admit anything. L would find a way to convince everyone he was Kira if he did. He swept his hand across L's face, feeling the smooth soft skin. He whispered, "What is wrong with you?" He wanted to know. He needed to know. Why was he thinking about making sure L lived? The first time around, he didn't care the detective fell. He wanted L's death for so long. But now he couldn't picture it. It hurt his chest thinking about it.

L chuckled at Raito. He wasn't going to be so easily fooled. He opened his eyes to stare at those reddish honey eyes. He saw the darkness in them, the evilness. He refused to give Kira anything. He wondered if those lips tasted like death too. He leaned up, knowing it was wrong. His lips touch Raito's and it tasted the same. He was surprised. He was positive they would taste like death. He pulled back and whispered, "I will give nothing to Kira-kun to use against me."

Raito growled. He hated it when L would accuse him even if it was true. Then again, would he really use it against him? He didn't know anymore. In the past, he wouldn't think twice about using it against the detective. But now, he didn't want to use anything against L. He leaned forward, capturing L's lips. He didn't understand where this was coming from but he wanted L.

L wanted to pull back but he wrapped his arms around Raito's neck, pulling the younger man closer. He didn't want to be with Kira, but Raito was the one he loved. His lips were released from the kiss and his shirt was torn off his body. He arched his back as he felt those talent hands run across his chest and stomach. It made him feel so hot. He knew this was so wrong but he couldn't stop from wanting it. He could admit he desired the younger man. He could admit he was in love with the teenager. He just wanted to forget about the case and forget that the man that he slept with was a murderer. He didn't want to be right. He wanted to be wrong. He didn't want to be in love with a murderer.

Raito couldn't stop himself. He watched the expressions L was making and it was driving him mad. He ran his hand up the smooth stomach to the chest, rubbing the nipples. He leaned over the other man, taking those lips into a heated kiss. He wanted L and only L. Why was he doing this? He should be getting L to confess his love to him and then find a way to kill the detective.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" Yagami yelled at the doorway. He stood there, shocked. His son was leaning over their leader, kissing him. Raito turned to look at him surprised. L sat up in bed and pulled his knees close to his chest. No one was answering his question. He asked again, "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

L stared at Yagami and thanked him silently. If he didn't come in when he did, he would have given himself up to Raito again. He couldn't let it happen. He had to find a way to win. He stood up, looking for his shirt. When he heard a gasp, he turned his head to look at Yagami.

Yagami stared stunned at L's back. It was littered with scars. He wondered what happened. But his first concern was about what was going between the two. He asked, "Is one of you going to explain what I walked in on?"

Putting his shirt back on, L stayed silent. He was going to let the teenager explain this to his father. He wasn't ready to admit to others that he is in love with a murderer. He sat down, pulling his legs to his chest, biting his thumb. He wanted to see Raito squirm and the teenager was doing that. He wondered what Raito would say.

"I… I'm in a relationship with Ryuuzaki." Raito confessed. He had no choice but to act this way. He couldn't reveal remembering everything. He turned his head as he heard L chuckle. He glared and growled, "What is so funny?"

"Yagami-kun believing we are in a relationship." L replied. It was the truth. There was no relationship between them even if he wanted one. Raito was trying to kill him. He refused to fall now. Maybe days ago he would have let himself fall to the hands of a murderer, hoping others would defeat Kira. But now he couldn't let that happen. He had something to live for now. He glanced at Yagami to see his face showing no emotion.

Yagami stared at his son for a few moments then looked at their leader. There was something between the two but neither wanted to truly admit it. He raised an eyebrow and questioned, "If you two aren't in a relationship, then explain what I just walk in on?"

"Easy Yagami-san. Yagami-kun was trying to fuck me." L replied easily. He glanced to his side to see Raito's face was turning a nice shade of pink. He rubbed his thumb across his lower lip, finding it all the amusing to see the teenager squirm.

Yagami stared at L and wondered what would make the man so bold to say such things. But then again, L was always bold and told it straight. He turned to look at his son and asked, "What is the meaning of this, Raito? Raito, this isn't…"

"I like Ryuuzaki! Mind your own business!" Raito yelled. He had to act like a disrespectable man now. He acted like that when he had no memories. He couldn't even let his dad know he remembered everything. His dad no matter how caring he was would believe L if L told him he regained his memories because of the death note. And remembering by touching the death note would lead them to believe he was Kira. He wasn't going to fall. He wasn't going to die. He refused to lose.

All was heard was a slap. L looked over at the shun teenager. Yagami's hand was lowering. He was ready to flip out but bit his lip to stop himself. Raito deserved it. Raito deserved a lot. He glanced to the teenager and wondered what the other would do.

Raising his hand, he touched his face and stared at his father stun. He never had been slap before. Raito putted a blank mask on. He couldn't reveal anything. L would figure it all out. He couldn't lose. He looked up to his father and asked coldly and rudely, "What was that for?" Never in his life did he ever talk back to his parents. He was always the perfect son. But now he had to act rude. To everyone he didn't remember anything.

Yagami sighed, "I am tired of hearing you back talk to everyone. I realize you do not remember anything but that is no excuse."

L sat there, staring between the two. He could see the lies Raito was saying. Those eyes showed him that the teenager remember everything. It must have been a shock to have his father slap him. He didn't know what to do. Everything was falling to place and his death was around the corner. He had to think of something to live. How could he? What choices did he have? Without proof, he couldn't convict Raito. Did he want the other to die? He glanced to the teenager and sighed sadly. He really did fall for the murderer. He was thinking of ways to prevent both of their deaths. He never had done that before. He always has put justice first. Standing up, he looked over at Yagami and mumbled, "I believe you two have stuff to talk about."

"Wait a minute. You seduce my son and then will walk away." Yagami growled.

"Who said I was the one who seduce your son? I believe it was him who seduced me." L remarked as he walked to the door. He turned his head to look at the two and sighed, "This conversation does not concern me." He left the room. There was only one thing he could do. He hated it but it was the only way. As his hand landed on his stomach, he looked straight ahead. He no choice this time.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

In the bedroom, Yagami stared at his son. He couldn't figure out what is going between him and their leader. Was there a relationship? Was it just one time thing for L? He didn't like that. His son deserved better. He sighed, "Raito, I understand you must admire Ryuuzaki but he isn't right for you."

Raito wanted to laugh. He wanted to scream. He didn't know what was going on. He came back in time to get L confess his love for him and then end his life again. Now he can't even kill the older male. But he also didn't know what he felt. Part of him was glad he couldn't end the other's life. He glanced to the ground. His father thought L wasn't right for him. He remembered what his father said in the first time around. His father didn't care if they had a relationship. Was it because L didn't call what they had a relationship? He looked up at his father and stared. What could he say? Part of him wanted to continue to be Kira but there was a stronger part that wanted to stay with L. Did he fall for his enemy? Did he always hold feelings for the other? Was that the real reason of coming back in time?

Ryuk howled in laughter as he bounced off the walls. He could tell his human was confused and it was amusing him greatly. He flew right by the young human and snickered, "I know you want to know what L is hiding so badly. Too bad I'm not going to tell you at all. It is too amusing to watch you squirm."

He ignored the shinigami and glanced back to the floor. Finally making up his mind, Raito spoke to his father, "You might see him not right for me but that will not stop me wanting to be with him." He walked past his father and out of the door. He needed a plan to protect himself. If he hurt Misa in any way, Rem would kill him without thinking twice. How can he win now?

In the main room, Misa stared at everyone. She wondered what was taking Raito so long. He went after L. She sighed sadly. She didn't even let Raito decide on his own. She pushed herself onto him. She glanced to Rem and saw the anger in those cold eyes. She didn't want anything bad to happen. She wanted to respect Kira but she could see that Raito was losing that battle. She might play dumb but she wasn't. She could tell Raito was falling for L; if he didn't already. She watched as Raito walk into the room looking confused and unfocused. She took a few moments to think everything over. She walked to Raito, knowing everyone's eyes were on her. She glanced back to see Rem looking at them. It was the only way. She spoke up in a hurried voice, "Raito, Misa is breaking up with you."

"What!" Everyone in the room said except Raito.

She looked at the teenager and saw him staring at her but not really looking at her. She knew he had a lot on his mind. She didn't know what but she was sure it had to do with L. She sighed, "Misa is sorry but Misa likes someone else." She ran to Matsuda and grabbed his arm. As she leaned on the older man, she spoke, "I like Matsu."

Matsuda stuttered, "Misa, hmm, well, hmm…" He looked over at Raito and spoke hurriedly, "I'm sorry Raito-kun. I'm sure…"

"Do not worry about it, Matsuda-san." Raito spoke as he looked over the two. For some reason, they looked good together. Not like him and Misa. They were too different to really be together. What was he thinking? Misa was his ace and he needed her. He sat down and stared at the chair L usually sat in. He didn't understand why L wasn't questioning Rem. The first time around, L took no break at all.

Misa glanced over at Rem to see her staring at Matsuda and her. She smiled widely, making the shinigami believe she was happy. Part of the reason she did this was to let Raito be happy and another part of the reason was to prevent Rem from harming Raito.

Raito looked around and asked, "Where is Ryuuzaki?" He didn't understand his emotions. The first time around, he could care less about the detective. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about the other. He needed to know what was going on with L. He hated not knowing.

Yagami walked into the room as he heard his son asking where their leader was. He also was curious where the man was. It wasn't like L to be away from the case for long periods of time. He hoped nothing was wrong with the man. He sat down at his desk and looked around the room. For a while L was getting sick. It was worrisome. Kats talked about them having the right to know but she wouldn't give any information to them. He glanced to his son and wondered what he saw in L.

In the medical room, L sat on the bed and stared at the wall. He listened to Kats carefully. He looked at her and spoke, "I understand."

"What will you do?"

"I have no idea."

"Wow, the great three detectives doesn't know what he will do."

"It is a big decision, Kats."

Kats touched L's shoulder as she sat by his side and replied, "Yeah, I know. I was trying to lighten up the mood."

L cracked a small smile and whispered, "I still have something else to worry about. The Kira Case is coming to a close and my end is getting near."

Kats stared at her friend. She didn't like how he was talking. And the conversation earlier with Watari was heartbreaking. She knew how much it was hurting the young man. She stood up and sighed, "No one knows what will happen. Maybe he has changed. The way he has been looking at you seems like he is conflicted about something."

L looked back at the wall and sighed. He could see Raito was conflicted but he couldn't take the risk. A few weeks ago, he would stand up against Kira with all his might. Now, he couldn't. He had other things to worry about. He jumped off the bed, hunched over and sighed sadly, "It does not matter. I am sure Kats heard what I told Watari. It is over." He walked out the room. Soon, he will tell his decision to the team. He already figured what their reactions will be. He wondered about Raito's reaction.

In the main room, Raito glanced over at Misa chatting with Matsuda. He should charm her back to his side but he didn't have the energy. He wasn't sure what to do now anyways. He looked over at Rem and wondered what she would do. Would she kill him now that Misa decided to be with someone else?

Rem looked over at the human she dears the most and saw the happy smiles on her face. She felt eyes on her and turned to look at the one human she hated the most. She could end his life right now but something told her not to. She had a feeling Misa breaking up with him was a way to stop her from doing anything to Raito. She watched Ryuk bouncing off the walls and making faces at the humans, who had no idea he was there. When the door opened, she turned to look at the one human who could figure everything out. She looked above his head, hoping it would change.

L looked over each member of the team. He felt bad with his decision but he had no choice. He hated coming up with this decision but what choice did he have? He took a step into the room, biting his thumb. When everyone turned to look at him, he found his eyes locked with honey ones. They read so much confliction. He realized Kats was right about Raito, but now he couldn't take back what he decided.

Yagami stood up and asked, "What will we do now? We know how Kira kills. Is it over?"

L wanted to laugh. It wasn't over. The original Kira was sitting there staring at him. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He walked to his seat and jumped onto it. He felt everyone's eyes on him. Telling them Raito is Kira would cause a huge argument. They wouldn't believe him like they haven't since the beginning. He sighed and span around in his chair.

Aizawa growled, "Ryuuzaki, answer the question."

L glanced to the man who knew would make a huge fuzz over what he was going to say. He looked around the room. He saw Misa hanging over Matsuda. That was a huge surprise. He didn't think she would hang over anyone but Raito. He wondered what happened. He saw Mogi staring at him, waiting for him to speak. Yagami was standing there, waiting for him to speak and he could see those eyes were hoping that he would not accuse his son again. He saw Raito staring at him with different emotions. He stood up and finally gave his decision, "I am sadly sorry for what I am going to say."

"Great another accusation." Aizawa hissed.

"No." L answered. "I am forfeiting the case." Everyone became dead silent. There was shock in their eyes. Some were opening their mouths to speak but closed it quickly. He glanced behind him to see wide honey eyes staring at him. _You win, Kira. _He thought but refused to say out loud. He had no choice. He laid his hand on his stomach. He really didn't have a choice. He watched as Raito stood up and walked to him. He stood firmly, straightening his back. He was about an inch taller than the teenager.

Raito stared at the older man. He didn't know what he felt. He should feel happy about it. It meant he won. For some reason it didn't feel like that. How could the other man give up? L never gave up. Why now? He grabbed the white t-shirt and pulled the other close to him. He sneered, "How dare you give up?" He didn't get a chance to punch the other in the face. He flew against the wall from a fierce kick from the detective, smacking his head against the wall.

Aizawa stepped in the way again and hissed, "He is right! You always told us we must be willing to give up our lives to stop Kira! And now you are giving up!"

"Yes I am. I do not want to die now." L remarked calmly. He wasn't feeling calm. He felt rage inside of him. He wasn't excepting Raito to say those words or get anger over it. Was he wrong about the whole thing? _No. I was right all long. He is Kira. He wants me dead, that is all. _He thought.

Rem stared at the scene. She was happy about the detective giving up. It meant that Misa was safe. No one else would figure it out. She was anger that Raito would speak up like that. Maybe it was an act to keep everyone else from finding out.

Yagami walked to his son and helped him up. He asked concern in his voice, "Are you all right, Raito?"

Raito stared at the older man for a few moments. He could use hitting his head to his advantage. He stood up shakily and walked to his seat. Putting his head in his hands, he whispered, "Mom, Sayu."

"What?" Yagami asked as he walked to his son.

"I remember them now. How could I forget them?" Raito responded sadly. He peeked through his bangs to see L glaring at him. He would say he hit his head and remembered everything. Everyone else would believe it. He knew L wouldn't. Maybe he shouldn't have. Maybe L was testing him. He snapped his head up and stared at L, fearfully. What would the other do now?

L glared at his enemy. He knew the other played it well. He shook his head and remarked, "I am happy that Yagami-kun is remembering." He glanced to the door to see Kats and Watari there. He looked around the room. They all looked upset. He sighed, "I will be leaving tonight."

Ryuk howled, "No! That is no fun!" He floated to his human and growled, "He messed everything up. Now, you can't find out what he is hiding from you."

Raito stared at his enemy and felt something tug at his heart. He couldn't deny it anymore. He fell for the older man. He came back to play a new game with L and he lost. He failed and fell for the detective. He stood up and growled, "Why? Why would you give up like this? You never give up." He couldn't stop his words. He needed to understand. When he started to understand the older man, there was a twist and he hit a road block again with the older man.

L stared at the teenager and wondered what to say. He didn't think Raito would take it like this. He glanced back to Kats to see her staring at Raito. She could read people better than he could. He looked back to Raito and sighed, "I do not wish to die."

"None of us does! But we still work on this case!" Aizawa yelled. "You damn bastard! After all you have done, you just call it quits!"

Matsuda stepped in Aizawa's way before the other man could go after L. He noticed L has been very defensive lately. He turned to look at their leader and tried to figure it out. In the beginning L was risking his life with them all, but now he was backing away. It didn't fit him.

Misa stared at L surprised. She couldn't believe her ears. She never thought he would give up. She glanced to Raito and saw disappointment there. She figured it was because L was going away. She gave a sad look but when she saw Rem looking, she smiled again.

Rem was grateful the detective was quitting but Raito's words were making no sense. She couldn't tell him in the open she couldn't see his name. But she knew Raito knew L couldn't die by the death note because Ryuk has been teasing him with it. She wondered if Raito had the other death note and that is why Ryuk was there. She looked over at Misa to see some sadness but was quickly replaced with a smile.

Yagami stepped forward and asked, "Why L? Why leave the case open like this?"

"It isn't like you!" Raito screamed. He had to find a way to keep L there. Once L left, he would never see him again. He couldn't let that happen. For the first time, he feared something else than his death. He took a step toward L.

"If you try to do harm to me, Yagami-kun, I will be forced to act. This time I will not hold back anything." L replied as he watched his enemy step closer to him. He didn't know what the other was planning. He couldn't read Raito. He hated that. Raito was always a step ahead of him. If anyone could take his title, it surely would be the teenager.

Ryuk floated by L and growled, "Raito do something. He has to stay. He needs to stay so when he tells you his secret, I get to watch your face."

Raito also wanted to know what L was hiding. Was L dying already? _NO! _He thought. He didn't want that anymore. He would go on his hands and knees and beg Rem for their lives if he had to. He stopped in front of L and whispered, "I love you."

L stared at the teenager shocked to hear those words. He heard the boy without his memories say he thought he fell for him. Now, this was cruel. His hands balled into fists and he threw a punch at Raito. When Raito fell to the ground, he growled, "How dare you make a fool out of me? I will be glad when I leave. Then I will never have to look at the lying scum like you again."

Kats stared at the two and then looked around the room. She saw their shocked faces. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. She looked on the two and sighed sadly. L would never open up.

"I mean my words even if you do not believe them." Raito commented as he sat on the floor. He looked up at L and stared at the emotionless eyes. He wanted to say more. He wanted to tell the other he knew about his feelings because the first time around L confessed them with his dying breath. As he was helped off the floor, he whispered, "Please stay. Do not go."

"I am leaving tonight and no one is going to change my mind." L spoke as he went to the door.

"Who will take your nightmares away? Who will listen to you about your past?" Raito asked coldly. He wanted L to feel hurt as he felt it.

L stood frozen. He never wanted that out in the open. Turning his head to look at the cold hearted murderer, he responded coldly and emotionless, "I would whether have it locked inside then tell a mass-murderer."

"Damn it all! You and you damn accusations!" Aizawa snapped.

"That is part of the reason I'm leaving." L replied. "No one believes me or trusts me. I am no fool and I have gotten to where I am now because of my ability to solve cases." He opened the door and sighed, "This is goodbye."

"STOP HIM, RAITO!" Ryuk howled. "DO ANYTHING BUT STOP HIM!" He couldn't let his amusement leave like this. Besides he wanted to know how Raito would react to the news.

As he watched L walked out the door, Yagami goes to his son and sighed, "I'm sorry, Raito but I told you before…"

"You know nothing." Raito spoke as he walked out the door. He had to keep L there. Someway he had to keep L by him.

Rem stared after the two and glanced toward Misa. She knew it was Raito's fault about L. She growled and looked at Ryuk. He must have known.

Kats sighed sadly, "He will never open up."

Watari turned to look at Kats. He knew what L did hurt the man greatly. L never has forfeited a case before. He looked at the others. Smiling at them, he spoke up, "It was a pleasure to work with you all."

"What just happened?" Matsuda asked confused by what happened.

Misa wrapped her arm around Matsuda and answered, "Ryuuzaki forfeited the case and Raito confessed loving him." Everyone turns to her. With a kind smile, she muttered, "Misa will be happy as long as Raito is happy."

Matsuda looked down at the girl. Everyone thought her to be a dizzy young girl but he can see she was mature. For she sacrificed her own happiness to let the one she loved to be happy. He smiled down at her and sighed, "I hope Ryuuzaki returns his feelings."

"That is the problem." Kats spoke. "He does."

"Then why not be with him?" Matsuda asked.

"Because Raito is Kira." Kats answered and then asked. "Would you be with a mass-murderer?"

"His thoughts are unfounded. Raito isn't Kira." Yagami argued.

In the bedroom, L started to pack his bag. He didn't have many things with him. Some clothes but that was it. He never carried anything with him. He never brought anything that had memories for him. Then again, he didn't want to remember his past. The only thing that made his life easier was being a detective. Now, Kira took even that away from him. He wanted to hate Raito for all of this. Sadly, Raito wasn't responsible for his past. Of course, he was responsible for him quitting the case. He looked at the wall and stared like it had all his answers. Will he ever trust? True, he did trust Kats and Watari to a certain point. They knew some of his past but they didn't know everything. He even hid that part of him away them.

Raito walked into the room to see L staring off into space. He walked closer and when he was an inch away from the older man, he wrapped his arms around the thin waist. Leaning his head on L's shoulder, he whispered, "What is going on with you?"

"What does Raito-kun mean?"

"You being sick, and then quitting the case."

L closed his eyes. He didn't want to be faced with the truth. He didn't want to confess to what was wrong. He still had to think about what he was going to do. Pulling away from the warmth, he remarked, "Nothing is wrong and I gave my reasons for leaving."

"Saying you wish to live isn't like you. In the beginning, you stood up against Kira with the thought of you might die." Raito spoke. "Stop lying." He hated when L could lie so well. It was almost as good as his lying. He stared at the detective and wondered what was really going on. He was confused about everything. He never thought he would have fallen in love with his enemy, and then confessed it in front of everyone. It hurt when L turned him down even though he knew the older male had feelings for him. He knew that from the first time around. Even though, he did think it was a game. Now, everything made sense. L was in love with him and he wanted to be with the older man. He would give everything up to gain L except his life. He would quit being Kira if he had to. He never thought that would happen.

L turned to look at the teenager. He wanted to say everything but he didn't trust the other. He shouldn't even let the other know some of his past. He stared into those eyes that capture him. He wanted to trust him. He wanted to be with the other man. Sadly, he was a detective and his detective self told him not trust the teenager. Behind those eyes laid a murderer. He was sure about that as much as he was sure about his own name. He took a step toward the other and whispered, "Tell me the truth and I will tell you the truth. Tell me that you are not a killer and mean it." He knew the other would never tell the truth.

"I'm not a killer." Raito lied. He couldn't reveal anything. L would send him to his death without thinking twice. Then, why was he having second thoughts about murdering the detective?

L gave a smile and sighed, "I know Yagami-kun. I am no idiot who cannot see through your lies. I lie as good as you." Before he could continue with his harsh words, his lips were sealed into a heated kiss. Instead of pushing the other away from his person, he wrapped his arms around Raito's neck, returning the kiss. This was going to be the last time being with the teenager. He was going to leave and never return. He turned his body around and pushed the younger man onto the bed. As he climbed on top of the younger man, he whispered, "I will mark Raito-kun mine and he will always remember that I conquered him."

Raito wanted to argue. He wanted to put this to a stop, but he just laid there, staring up into those mysteriously eyes. As watched pale fingers unbutton his shirt, he got lost into those eyes that looked determine. He never saw that look except when L faced him at school. He always saw emotionless eyes. He arched his back as he felt warm pale hands run up his chest, playing with his nipples. When his shirt was torn off his body, he asked, "What makes you think I will let you take me?"

Pulling Raito arms up to the bedpost, L remarked, "You have no choice." He quickly pulled out hand cuffs and locked Raito's wrists to the headboard. He leaned up and looked at Raito. He muttered, "A criminal should be hand cuff."

"I'm not a criminal." Raito snapped.

"No, Raito-kun just kills them." L commented as he took off his shirt. As he leaned over Raito, he thrust down, rubbing their two groins together. He arched his back and moaned. It felt so good being like this. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he should walk away and never look back. But he wanted something to keep to his heart. He wanted to believe Raito's words from before.

Raito spoke after moaning, "I'm not Kira." More lies, but he didn't want to confess. He didn't want L to hate him completely. He arched his back and tried to rub his growing need against L's. He didn't understand why he was letting this happen. He was going to let L control him. He should scream to stop this but he was enjoying it. It was almost as good as taking L.

Unable to control his needs, L leaned back up and torn Raito's pants off of him, taking his boxers with the pants. As he stared down to see Raito's naked form, he groaned. It was good to be in control for a change. Before, Raito had the control and that got him into trouble. This time he will have the control and be able to leave. He tore off the rest of his clothes, leaning back over Raito. As he rubbed his growing need against Raito, he moaned, "Raito."

"L."

"My beautiful liar killer."

"You… You are… are sick."

"I believe the one with a god complex is sick."

"Bastard."

"Maybe so." L replied as he pushed Raito's legs apart. He leaned down taking a nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking on it and loving the little sounds he was gaining from Raito.

As he felt lips slide down his body, Raito couldn't contain his voice. He was enjoying this. Maybe it was because it was with L that he enjoyed it so much. If this was someone else, he would put a stop to this and punch the person. He groaned annoyed when L's lips were close to his groin but slide toward his thighs. He felt fingers slide up his thighs, molding against his skin. The room was getting hotter by the second. He was feeling light headed. He needed more of the other.

Sliding his hands up Raito's thighs, L looked up into those murdering eyes. He wanted to remember the lust within them. He wanted to see love in them. He wanted Raito's words to be true. As he glided his tongue up Raito's thigh to his cock, he licked around the head to gain the most beautiful noise he ever heard.

Raito tossed his head back as L's tongue wrapped around his cock, teasing him to no end. It was paradise. He didn't want it to stop. When his cock was wrapped in a hot heat, he thrust his hips up and moaned, "L!" Sweat was rolling down his face and his bangs were sticking to his forehead. He wanted more of L. The chain rattled as he tried to pull his wrists forward. He wanted to touch L. He groaned, "Release my hands."

Leaning up to gain a whimper, L spoke breathless, "No." He wanted the other to be bound to the bed and begging for him. He ran his hands over Raito's stomach to his chest, toying with Raito's nipples. He loved the sounds the other man was making. It was making him hotter by the second. He wanted to be inside that tight warmth, to be connected to the other.

Raito couldn't take the slowness anymore. He whimpered, "L. Please." He wasn't sure what he was asking for. All he knew was he was losing his mind with pleasure. When his half closed eyes saw L grab something from the table, he groaned in bliss as he watched L lube up his fingers. Those fingers ran down his stomach to his cock, teasing him more. Then they went to his opening. He was nervous. He never did this before.

"Relax. It will be easier." L whispered into Raito's ear as he pushed a digit into the teenager's tight opening. He felt the other tense but Raito soon relax as he slowly pushed in the finger.

It felt strange but not unpleasant, at least not yet. When a second finger entered, Raito tensed due to the pain, but his mind was focus on L's lips on his neck. He felt L's tongue run along his neck. Tilting his head back to give more access to L, he hissed as L bit him hard, sucking at his skin. He knew there would be a mark there, but he didn't care. He just wanted more pleasure. His groin was standing proudly, waiting for attention.

L thrust three fingers in and heard a low cry from Raito. He leaned away from the bruise forming on the teenager's neck. He stared down at those eyes. There were some tears gathering at the corners. He whispered, "I have to prepare Raito-kun. It will be worse if I do not." He ignored the small cries and continued to thrust the three fingers inside of Raito. As he felt the muscles loosen up, he started to coat his dipping cock, making some small sounds from the pleasure he was feeling. He pulled his fingers out to gain a whimper. He threw the teenager's legs over his pale shoulders and stared down into those lust-filled eyes. He began to push inside hearing Raito cry out.

Raito couldn't stop from crying out. It was painful, more painful than fingers. He tried his best to relax. As he felt L enter him more, he twisted his arms, trying to grab onto anything. The chain rattled loudly. His breath was ridged. He didn't realize it would be this painful. He closed his eyes tightly. He wanted to be over with quickly if he felt like this. How did L handle him? He grabbed the cuffs tightly, digging the metal into his skin. When L stopped moving, he felt tears rolling down his face. Strangely, his hard on didn't go away. He started to breath calmly and began to get used to L's size. He whimpered, "Move."

L pulled almost all the way out and then thrust right back inside hard, angling his hips. When he saw Raito arch his back and scream, he knew he hit the teenager's sweet spot dead on. He began to set a pace, making sure to hit that sweet spot every time. He was losing control. He was in heaven and the pleasure was overwhelming. He moaned along with Raito. He was so close. He wrapped his hand around Raito's cock, pumping it in time with his pace.

Raito threw his head back, moaning to the ceiling. He was in paradise. He couldn't stop his voice from coming out like it did. He just wanted more of this pleasure. He felt himself close to the end. He arched his back as he came, spilling his juices over L's hand and their stomachs.

When the muscles tighten around him, L moaned loudly as he came inside the teenager, "Raito!" He dropped Raito's legs and collapsed onto of the other man, listening to the fast heart beat. Then, he realized what he did. He slept with the other again and he loved it. He pulled out and rolled onto his side, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to leave, so he could get away from these confusing thoughts. The other wanted him dead. He got off of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. He needed a shower.

"L?"

"What?" L asked without turning around to face the young murderer.

"Hmm, unlock me from the bed."

"No." L replied as he entered the bathroom.

The door opened and Raito lifted his head in embarrassment. He didn't want anyone to see him naked hand cuff to the bed. To his horror, it was Kats standing at the door, grinning from ear to ear. He asked coldly, "What?"

"Kinky." Kats muttered as she looked at him. Hearing running water, she spoke, "I guess he is taking a shower."

"Yeah. Now get out."

"You are horrible." Kats replied as she walked to the bed. Seeing the key, she unlocked the teenager from the bed and muttered, "You are hurting him worse than anyone has." She didn't let the boy respond by leaving the room.

Raito sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. He thought about what Kats said. He wasn't hurting L. He couldn't be hurting him worse than anyone before. After all, L was abused by his own father. He glanced to the bathroom door and wondered what his next move should be. He knew to win the game, he needed to get L confess his love and then kill him. Now, he couldn't imagine it. Finally, admitting it to himself, he didn't want L dead. He almost screamed as Ryuk floated in front of his face. Ensuring the water was still running, he hissed lowly, "What do you want?"

"You got to keep L here."

"Why?"

"Cause he has a secret you need to know."

"For your amusement?"

"Yes. I want to see your face when you find out."

When he heard the water stop running, Raito refused to respond. He needed to find out information. He hated not knowing. The door opened and L walked out naked with a towel wrapped around his thin waist. He stood up nude and asked, "What is going on? Tell me what you are hiding from me." He couldn't stand it. He had to know. So he could figure out what to do next.

L walked to the closest and grabbed the last of his clothing since the rest are in a bag. He dressed without looking at the young man behind him. When he felt arms circle around his waist, he growled, "It is not your business."

"He is lying. It is your business." Ryuk growled. He didn't want his fun to disappear. There would be no one for Raito to find L if the said man left.

L pulled away from the young man and stared at him. He figured Raito wanted to know information so he could make his next move. Well, he wasn't going to do that. He picked up his bag and leaned close to the other. As he kissed those taunting lips softly, he whispered, "Good bye Yagami-kun." He left the room before the other could stop him. He had to leave before everything fell in place and he ended up dead. He walked to one room where Kats and Watari were waiting.

"Do you wish to say goodbye to the team?" Watari asked.

"No." L answered. "They do not wish to speak to me again and that is good. They should forget about me for good."

Kats asked, "What about Yagami-kun?"

"It is over." L muttered as he headed out with the two following him.

In the bedroom, Ryuk span around the room for a moment and then jumped in front of Raito. He spoke, "Go stop him."

"It would be best if he left. I could continue without worrying about him in my way." Raito remarked.

"You do not understand. You have to stop him."

"Why?"

"Because I gave him a potion and he is pregnant."

Notes: Yes, this story is MPREG. Sorry for not putting it in the warnings but it would ruin the story if I did. I hope you still enjoy the story.


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Raito screamed, "WHAT!" He couldn't believe his ears. Did Ryuk tell him that L was pregnant? That isn't possible. But Ryuk did say he gave L a potion. Could that be what L was hiding from him? He thought back to all the times L was sick and L eating regular food and weird food. He grabbed some clothes. He had to stop L and find out the truth. L had the answers. After he was dressed, he swung the door open, for his way to be blocked by his father. As he looked at his father, he asked, "Yes?"

"Is Ryuuzaki in here?" Yagami asked. "I came to try to convince him to stay."

"He must have started to leave. I got to stop him." Raito remarked as he side stepped his father.

He looked at his son proudly as he spoke, "I know you wish to prove your innocence and catch Kira for once and for all." Yagami touched his son's shoulder as he continued with his words, "I know that part of the reason is because you like him. I must admit I do not like…"

"Dad, I got to run after L before he leaves for good." Raito commented as he ran down the hall, down the stairs. He ran past the other members of the team and down more stairs. As he got to the parking lot, he saw in horror as L's car ride out into the city. He ran some more, trying to catch up to the car. But his legs got tired and he tipped over his feet. As he fell to his knees, he screamed, "L!"

In the car, Watari spoke back to L, "Yagami-kun was chasing the car. I believe he wished to talk to you."

L stared out the car door, not really seeing anything. He sighed, "Do not worry about it."

"We can head back for you two to talk." Kats offered as she sat in the front seat next to the driver's seat. She wanted to see L with someone. She figured out that Raito was conflicted about everything. It looked like he didn't want to kill L.

"No." L mumbled. "It is over." He glanced back to see Raito but said nothing more. Yes, it was over. He will remember the times they had. He had something that would remind him of the time Raito was innocent. As he laid his hand on his stomach, he wondered what he would do next. His life was protected, but he had more to think about. What to do about the child? Should he keep it and raise it himself? Didn't Raito have the right to be part of the child's life? He couldn't let that happen. Raito would use the child against him. It was best for him to leave and not look back. He knew Raito would never find him. It was impossible for anyone to find the great detective L. He will go into hiding and remain alone like always.

At headquarters, Raito sat on the ground, angry. He wanted to scream. How dare the older man leave like that? How dare the other man refuse to tell him that information? He looked up to see Ryuk and Rem. Ryuk was howling out his amusement while Rem was looking pissed. It would seem saving L's life will end his. He isn't ready to die. He stood up, ready to fight for his life but he saw the team coming down. The parking lot has cameras in here too. He couldn't say anything to Rem.

Yagami spoke, "I guess you didn't get to Ryuuzaki in time."

Matsuda stared at Rem who was floating around. He asked, "What are you doing down here?" He didn't like her floating around the others. It made him uneasy.

Misa latched onto Matsuda's arm and staring at Rem, hoping she would get the idea that she didn't want anything to happen to Raito.

Rem glanced to Misa. She knew she couldn't end Raito's life without hurting the human she cared for. As she looked at Matsuda, she answered coldly, "I go where I please, human."

Matsuda took a step back. Rem was creepy. He didn't like her at all. He looked over at Raito and sighed, "I'm sorry Raito-kun that Ryuuzaki didn't stay."

"I'm glad the bastard left!" Aizawa yelled, angry. He hated that L left like he did. After all, it was L who told them they must fight against Kira with all their might even if it would cost them their lives.

Raito opened his mouth to say something but shut it. L left him. It hurt deep in his chest. He never thought it would feel like this. Is this what Misa feels? For the first time, he felt guilt for using her. He glanced at her and gave a small smile. She returned his smile, sadly. He looked around the members and sighed. He could fool them all. He could continue to be Kira without any problems but some reason he didn't feel like it. Would he survive Ryuk or Rem? Would one of them kill him if he didn't please them?

Ryuk laughed, "What will you do now? You are going to be a daddy. The great Kira will have a child with his greatest enemy." He bounced to the ceiling and howled in laughter.

Raito knew he couldn't say anything to Ryuk's taunting words. He still wondered if Ryuk was pulling his leg. He shook his head sadly and walked by the team members. He didn't want to be near anyone.

"Raito." Aizawa called out.

"Today has taken its toll on me. First I start to remember my life and I confessed my feelings for Ryuuzaki only to have him leave me." Raito replied as he continued to walk back inside. He needed to be away from everyone. He had to think about what he would do next. Was Ryuk telling him the truth or was he making fun of him? He walked away, ignoring everyone calling his name. He didn't want to be bothered. Of course, that didn't stop from Ryuk following him, laughing at him and taunting him. When he got to the bedroom he shared with L, he entered and slammed the door on Ryuk's face. Ryuk floated through the door and laughed in his face. He growled, "You are messing with my head."

"Am not."

"There is no way L is pregnant! L is a guy!"

"I gave him a potion from my world. I never thought it would let him get pregnant. That is the reason he can't die." Ryuk answered as he landed on the ground.

Raito stared at Ryuk and asked, "What do you mean?" He needed to know all the information before he begins to think what to do.

"See, when a woman is pregnant, the person has two life forces, the woman's and the child's. To protect the child, the mother's name disappears from above her head. So, we can't see it or kill her using the death note. L's name is gone. He is pregnant. He carries another life force." Ryuk explained.

Raito flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to say. Ryuk was telling him the truth. It made sense now, the reason why L was getting sick in the mornings, why L was so emotionally, and why L was changing his diet. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. Then again, he would never think like that. After all, L is a guy. He glanced to the door when it opened to see Misa walking in with Rem following. He sat up, waiting for what they have to say. This could be his last day alive.

Misa looked around the room and watched Rem look through the walls. She spoke, "Misa is sorry that Ryuuzaki left Raito."

"It isn't your fault." Raito replied. He had to be nice to her even though he wanted to scream at her to get lost. She always annoyed him.

Rem spoke coldly, "I should kill you, Raito Yagami."

"Please don't Rem." Misa whined as she latched onto Rem's boney arm. She looked at the creature with tears running down her face. She begged, "Do not harm Raito. Misa doesn't want Raito gone."

Rem looked at the one human she could stand and sighed, "He has hurt you."

"Misa will be happy as long as Raito is happy."

Raito sat there, waiting for what fate would bring him. What could he do to fight off a shinigami? He had nothing to stop Rem from killing him. He turned his head and looked out the window. He wasn't happy. L left him even after he confessed his feelings. Was that the real reason why he came back in time? Did he love L all the time and just realized it? Why did he have to be so confused?

Ryuk stared at everyone in the room and howled. It was amusing him greatly. He never thought to see Raito look so confuse. He asked between his chuckles, "What will the great Kira do now?"

"Tell everyone to leave me the hell alone." Raito snapped. He wanted everyone gone. He wanted to be alone in his sorrow. He lost the one person who understood him. He never wanted to admit it in the past but L understood him.

Misa muttered, "We should leave. Rem, if the other members see you around Raito a lot, they might figure things out." She walked out the door with Rem following.

Ryuk floated around the room for a moment and sighed annoyed, "You are boring. Have some fun." He bounced out of the room to see if he could find some apples to steal. It has been a while since he had one. He had to be careful with stealing them.

Raito stood up and looked around the room. Everything reminded him of L. There were candy wrappers laying on the ground and the night stand. There were some papers, reports about Kira. He grabbed the sheets on the bed and pulled them off. He slapped the things off the table, pilling them on the floor. He turned around and punched the wall hard to put a whole in it. He screamed, "Damn you L! You won again! You always seem to win!" He just didn't know what to feel, anger or hurt. He had torn the room apart. He just wanted to forget about the older man. He wanted to be like he was before.

Yagami walked into the room and stared surprised. Everything was a mess and in the middle of the room stood his son, looking livid. He took a step toward his boy and asked, "Are you all right?"

Raito wanted to scream out he wasn't fine. He wanted to tell his father that he was confused about everything. But he couldn't confess about him being Kira. His father would kill him. He glanced back at his dad and sighed, "I'll be fine."

"Maybe going home and seeing your mom and sister will help you." Yagami suggested.

Raito wanted to say that wouldn't stop his confusion. He sighed and nodded. He had to play the act that he just got his memories back. He had to play the perfect son even though he wasn't perfect.

Across the town, in a mansion, L sat by the window, over looking the small garden. He brought this place when he first came to Japan. He stayed here before he started to jump around hotel rooms. He glanced behind him to see dinner was set up on the small table with vitamins for him. His chest was hurting and he hated the reason for it. It wasn't even an hour away from the teenager but he was regretting his decision. He saw those honey eyes look so sad when he drove away. He didn't tell Kats or Watari that he looked back real quick. He closed his eyes to stop tears from escaping. He had no choice but to leave. He wasn't sure if Raito would stop his death. Could have Raito stop it? He had a great feeling the shinigami was Raito's ace.

Kats walked into the room to see L hunched over by the window. She spoke, "You need to eat."

L opened his eyes to look at a friend and turned back around to look out the window. He sighed, "I am not hungry at the moment."

"It isn't too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To go back to him."

"I cannot go back. He will kill me." L replied as he continued to look out the window. Yes, Raito would kill him or wouldn't be able to stop it. The shinigami was Raito's ace, he was sure of it. He sighed sadly as he laid his hand on his stomach. Raito had the right to be part of their child's life, but he couldn't let it happen. As long as Kira lived in Raito, he knew Raito would use the child against him. He gave everything up for his love. This he couldn't give up. He couldn't bow down to Kira completely. The only choice he had was to run and hide. He will be alone like he always has been. His past will haunt him like before, the memories never leaving him. Now, he had a memory of being in Kira's arms, another haunting memory.

"I will confess that there is something different with Yagami-kun but his eyes tell me that he wasn't planning to kill you." Kats responded. She couldn't stand to see L's eyes look so lost. She wanted the man who had a horrible past to be happy. He being away from that boy wasn't making him happy.

"Leave it alone!" L snapped as he turned around, slapping the plate of food onto the floor. He glared at his friend as he spoke coldly, "You will never understand! I slept with a mass-murderer! I fell for my greatest enemy and let my emotions interfered my judgment! Everything I stood for is lost!"

Kats stared at her patient and friend. She wanted to say it would be all right but she closed her mouth. Nothing she said would make L all right again. He would have to figure it out on his own. She hated that. L always had to make decisions alone. He had the right to lean on someone for help. But he never would, his pride would get in the way. She looked at the food on the floor and sighed, "You are a fool to let your pride in your way." She turned and left without letting L speak his mind.

L wanted to laugh out that he even gave up his pride to that boy. He turned back to the window and sighed sadly. He wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore. His chest hurt because he left the teenager behind. His pride was stepped upon when he quit the case. He was just lonely and it hurt. He shouldn't feel hurt for being alone. He always was but now since he met the teenager it hurt. He turned back around as the door opened to see his caretaker. He sighed, "Please do not tell me you are agreeing with Kats."

"I stand by your side, Lawliet. No one else's." Watari spoke, using the man's real name to get his point across. He did hate to see L like this but he would not push the other. He would let L make his own decisions.

L smiled sadly. It has been forever since he heard his real name. He hated it. It reminded him of his past.

'_Oh dear L. My dear L Lawliet. Do not worry. He will stop. He promised.' His mother would say every time the man of the house would beat him._

L watched his caretaker clean up his mess. He should feel bad about it but he didn't have the strength too. He turned back to the window and stared out it. He was hoping for answers but none were coming. His hand rubbed his stomach gently. He didn't know what he was going to do about the child. He never thought he would be a parent. His job was way too dangerous to raise a child of his own. He closed his eyes and whispered, "What am I going to do about you?" He didn't have the answers. He knew that he would give birth to the child. There was no way that he would destroy a new life. He could give the child up for adoption. The child might be better off without him.

"You should get some rest. It might help clear your mind." Watari suggested as he carried the tray out of the room.

L sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately. He glanced to the king size bed and groaned. Sleep was a nightmare, but he had to take care of himself to protect his unborn child. He walked to the bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and then curled up into a ball as he closed his eyes. He had to forget everything that he left behind. He had to move forward like he did before. He had to fight back and remain strong. 

_Everything was dark, but everything wasn't silent. A young boy woke up to the loud screaming. As he curled into a ball, he whispered, 'Stop. Stop. Please Stop.' He just wanted the nightmare to go away. He heard loud banging at the front door. He moved away from the bed and walked down the hall way. When he got to the front door, he opened it to see two policemen standing there. _

'_Hello there.' The one policeman spoke. _

_The screaming stop and the man of the house came into the hall way. L turned to look at his abusive father but remained silent. His mother came out and smiled at the policemen. He knew she would cover for his father like always. He walked over to his mother and held her hand. He wanted her to say something. _

'_Excuse me but neighbors were complaining about the noise.' The other policeman explained. 'Is everything all right here?' _

'_Of course, sir. Me and my husband were just arguing about what school we should send our son.' His mother answered. _

_He wanted to scream for help but one look from the man of the house shut his mouth. He watched as the policemen left the house. When he heard the cars pull away, he felt a hit and he landed against the wall. His face was burning and tears were carrying at the corner of his dark eyes. He stared at his father and saw the rage. His mother pulled away from him and walked up the stairs. He wanted to scream for help again but it was too late. _

'_You little bastard! You must have called them!' His father screamed. _

'_No, daddy. I didn't.' L whimpered as another hit came. From the corner of his eye, he saw someone standing there. He felt hope come to him as he reached out for the stranger. Well, it wasn't a stranger. It was someone he knew. The other person was at least eighteen and had short brown hair. His eyes were shinning honey. He wanted the other to help him. He cried out, 'Help me, Raito-kun.' The other man laughed coldly as he stood there watching his father beat him. He screamed over and over for Raito to help but the other just stood there doing nothing. _

_Everything changed and he was in a dark place. He hunched over as he walked forward. Where was he? At the end of the hall he saw Raito. He began to run forward. He had to get to Raito. Raito could help him out of this world. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to the younger man. He screamed, 'Raito-kun.'_

'_Hahahah, little Lawliet came to play.' _

'_Raito-kun?' L asked confused as he stopped. He stood about a few feet away from the one he loved. Raito was the only one who could take away his nightmares. _

'_How dare you leave with my child?' Raito growled. _

'_Kira. No! Where is Raito-kun!' _

'_I am Raito.'_

'_NO!' _

'_This is the real me and when I find you I will make you regret the day you were ever born.' Raito growled. _

_It reminded him of his father. His father would say the same things. He fell to his knees and whimpered. He didn't want this. He wanted to run but where would he run. This world was Kira's. He felt his head lift up and he stared into the eyes of a murderer. Before he could speak, a hand laid against his face. He felt it burn and he knelt stun at the murderer. Raito was slapping him across the face repeatedly. He screamed again and again. _

Waking up with a scream, L looked around the room for the murderer who decided to haunt his dreams as well. The door slammed open and he saw Kats and his caretaker standing there with worried glances. As he looked down at his shaky hands, he spoke, "It is all right. I am fine."

"You were screaming and we could hear it all the way down stairs. You are not all right." Kats hissed.

"I am all right. It was just a nightmare." L remarked.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Watari asked.

L shook his head. He would never reveal his nightmares to anyone. They would never be able to stop them. They would never be able to help him. He whispered, "Leave me alone." He heard the door shut after they left the room. He stood up and walked to the window. He mumbled, "Raito-kun, now even you haunt my dreams." He touched his face but nothing was there. He was safe, away from the mass-murderer. He rubbed his stomach and whispered, "What a cruel life. I hope someone would adopt you and raise you well."

Across the city, Raito stared out the window of his parent's home, his home. He wondered what the older man was doing. Was L all right? Was the baby all right? Were L's nightmares haunting him? Was there someone to put an end to L's nightmares? He glanced behind him to see Ryuk munching on apples. He looked to his desk to see a death note sitting there. Lying to his parents, he took a walk earlier and dug out the death note that he buried. What should he do? He walked to his desk and whispered, "Where are you, L?"

"I would be mad for him leaving with my child." Ryuk commented.

Raito said nothing. He felt hurt more than anger. He hid the death note and then flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure everything out. He heard a knock at his door and answered, "Come in."

His mother walked in and asked, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not pull that on me. I know very well that you followed your father's footsteps and started to help on the Kira Case. Since you and your father have come home, you both have been silent. Something happened to you during the case." Sachiko explained.

Raito sat up and stared at his mother. When did his mother figure things out so easy? He sighed and looked toward the window. Should he tell her about L? He came to a decision quickly. There was no harm in telling her about L. He sighed, "Well, I fell in love."

"Oh that is great dear. Misa must be a lucky woman." Sachiko replied.

"No. Misa and I broke up. I fell in love with a guy." Raito explained. He wasn't sure how his mother would take the fact it was a guy he was in love with. His father wasn't too bad except his father didn't like him being in love with L. He felt his bed dip and he glanced over to see his mother looking at him. He mumbled, "Say something."

"When do I meet this person?"

"You don't. He left."

"So he was part of the Kira task force?" Sachiko asked. Raito nodded his head and she realized there was more to it than he was saying. She asked, "Are you going to tell me his name?"

"I don't know it. He never told us. He used an alias." Raito mumbled as he stared at his hands. Strange he fell for a man he knew nothing about. The only thing he knew about the detective was that he had nightmares about being abused by his father. How could he fall for a mysteriously man like L?

"Hmm, let me guess, he was the lead detective for the case. He was L." Sachiko replied.

"How did you know?" Raito asked.

"I overheard your father talking to someone on the phone saying L dropped the case." Sachiko answered as she stared at her son.

He sighed sadly. It wasn't like the older man to quit but now he knew why. L was carrying another life and L didn't know he couldn't die by the death note. He glanced to the wall and mumbled, "It hurts. I never thought it would hurt this much. I never thought I would feel like this."

"You always have been distance with everyone." Sachiko replied. When her son looked at her quickly, she continued to speak, "I am your mother and I notice it. I always knew you kept your distance with everyone because you were a genius and didn't know how to talk to them. This L character must be a genius too and you must have been happy to finally have someone to talk to." She touched his shoulder and pulled her son into a hug as she whispered, "I am sorry you feel hurt by him leaving, but give it time. It will go away. I'm sure you will find someone else."

He was ready to say that was impossible. He wouldn't find anyone like L. He pulled away from the hug and gave his mother a fake smile. She smiled back and left the room. After the door was shut, he walked to the window and looked out of it. He wondered what he should do. Should he start being Kira again or should he give up? Maybe if he gave up then L would come back. He glanced back to see Ryuk lying on his bed, his boney hand holding his head up. He asked, "What would you do?"

"I do not care what you do. It will be boring now since L is gone. L was the best amusement ever." Ryuk replied. It was fun seeing what Raito was thinking. He glanced above Raito's head to see his life span. It was amazing to see it higher than it was before. It looked like Kira was going to disappear for good. He was sure if Raito continued to be Kira, he would die soon. He couldn't believe coming back in time would save two people their lives.

The next day, at L's mansion, L walked down the hall to the dinner room. As he jumped onto his seat, he pulled his legs to his chest with his toes rubbing across the edge of the seat. He looked up when a plate was set down in front of him. There were some eggs, bacon, and some cake. He looked to the side to see some vitamins. He glanced over at the door when Kats walked in. He replied, "I will have the baby."

"All right. Then you will need check ups. I'll stay around." Kats answered as she sat down, beside L. She looked at him and saw the bags under his eyes. She sighed, "You didn't sleep last night?"

"A little." L answered.

"You need more sleep. I can give you something for it." Kats said as she stared at the young man. She knew he would be stubborn about everything. It was going to be difficult.

"Would that harm the baby?" L asked as he began to eat his food. He would save the cake for last. He still was getting sick in the morning. He wasn't about to throw up the best food.

"No."

"All right." L replied as he drank some of the juice. He stomach felt all right. He stared at the vitamins and took them. As he looked over, he saw the cake. It was calling for him to eat it. He missed eating his treats. He quickly grabbed the plate and began to eat it. As he licked his lips, he hummed in pleasure. He was once again reminded of the boy. Raito made him hum in pleasure. He glanced to the floor to hide his emotions. Watari and Kats worried too much for him. He still couldn't believe they stayed with him after all he has done. He has always been rude to them even when they were there for him. He shook his head and asked, "Why are you two still here?"

"Because we enjoy your company." Watari answered. As he removed the plates, he asked, "Are you going to get them involve?"

"Let us see what Kira plans to do next." L answered as he looked up. It wasn't time to mull over his depressing thoughts. He might have quit the case, but that doesn't mean he didn't have an ace up his sleeve. Like Raito with the shinigami, he had an ace too; his heirs. He stood up and sighed, "I am going to take a walk in the garden."

"Oh before you go, you have been given some cases to look over." Watari responded as he turned to look at L. "Would you like to look at them or should I tell them you will not be taken cases yet?" He asked his young ward.

"L has not died yet. He will continue to take on cases." L answered with determination in his voice. Yes, he wasn't done yet. He might have forfeited one case, but that doesn't mean he would stop being a detective.


	14. Author Note 3

Hello Readers, thanks for all the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites for this story. I will update this soon, but I wrote a new fic. I wanted to know what you think about it. It is a little different than my other stories and I would like to hear your thoughts about it. Should I continue it or not? Here is the link without spaces to the new story.

http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/6154146/1/


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think. Also thank you, Deathnotebliss for betaing the chapter for me.

The first month was the hardest for Raito. He hacked into police files to see L was still working on cases. He wanted to find the other man but tracking an untouchable man was difficult. He wasn't even sure if L went to any of the crime scenes. He would continue to go the headquarters to meet the others, hiding the fact they were still working on the Kira Case. Of course, no one had any leads. Then again, Kira wasn't active. He would meet Misa a couple times to hang out. She would brag about Matsuda and how nice he was with her. He felt horrible. Each day brought more pain. He wondered how the other man was doing. He wanted to know if L was thinking about him at all or was he just another memory. He wondered how the baby was doing too. He didn't tell anyone about the pregnancy. Then again, who would believe him? Also, he learned through a shinigami. It would be dangerous to reveal what he knew.

Yagami stared at his son. He noticed his son would get up, go to school, come to the headquarters for any leads on Kira, and then would hack into police data base looking for L. He must admit they haven't gotten anywhere since L left. Kira just disappeared. It was almost like a horrible dream and they woke up. The only thing telling them it wasn't a nightmare was the shinigami was still there, watching them ominously.

Aizawa stared down at the documents and growled, "Why hasn't Kira made an attack? Is he just waiting for us to go away?"

"Yeah, why hasn't Kira made an attack?" Ryuk howled. "It is boring being around you, Raito. Come on and start killing again."

Raito stared at the computer, ignoring the shinigami. Something was bugging him about his memories. He remembered L grabbed the death note before Higuchi died. So, how did he continue to have his memories? He stood up and sighed, "I'm going to take a nap." He walked up the stairs without letting the others say anything to him. He walked into the old room where he and L had shared. When he shut the door, he saw the one creature he wanted to question. "How come I gained my memories and kept them when L took the death note from me before Higuchi died?" He wanted to ask that question from the start, but with L acting strange and the pregnancy came up, he didn't have time. Also, he had to stop talking to Ryuk in the open or the others would figure everything out.

Ryuk shrugged, "No clue. Maybe because you were the owner before you went back in time. So, your memories just stayed." He grabbed an apple and was munching on it. "Hey, stop being boring," He complained in between bites.

Raito flopped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. There were no leads to find L. He would look around the cities and countries that L had a case in but find nothing. He didn't like the fact he couldn't find the detective. He had to know what L was doing and how he was doing.

"Forget about L and start being Kira again." Ryuk hissed.

Across the city, L thought about Raito every day and every night. He would have nightmares about his father beating him and Raito would be standing off to the side, not helping him. Then there was one where he would run after Raito but he never could reach him. He heard Kira stopped killing since he left. It was a surprise. He was positive that Raito would start being Kira once again when he left. Maybe the boy figured that he had an ace and was waiting. He had some contact with the orphanage. He would talk to his heirs and they would make comments about his cases he was working on. None of them said anything about the Kira Case. Quitting the case didn't affect his other cases. The police around the world still needed him.

Kats walked into the room to see L staring at the computer scene like always. L was working past his limits, just like before. She knew he still had nightmares but she got the feeling they were worse than before. She called out as she set down a tray of food, "You really need to eat."

L typed on his computer and kept silent. He heard his friend but he didn't feel like talking. He shut out Watari and Kats ever since they had arrived. He hid the fact he was having nightmares. Of course, he realized they knew. He just refused to tell them what they were about. He also didn't want them to find out he was still thinking about the teen. He didn't want to remember that time. If he did, then he would feel so alone in the world. It took him years to forget about his loneliness, but now there was no going back. When he was with Raito, he felt alive and human once again. When Kats touched his shoulder, he turned towards her, startled. "I heard, Kats. You can leave now."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, L…"

"I said Kats can leave ." L's emotionless words cut her off. He didn't want to hear anything. He just wanted to forget.

"I know you want to go back to him. Look what's happening. He hasn't started to kill. Maybe he has changed. You need to go back." Kats spoke her mind as she walked out the door.

L stood up, angry. He didn't want others to tell him what to do. He couldn't go back. Raito would do something that would harm him, which would harm the baby. He laid his hand on his stomach and rubbed it softly. He walked to the window and looked out of it. Staying away from Raito was for the best. His heart was definitely conflicting with his mind. His heart was telling him to go back to the teenager and see where it would take them. He closed his eyes and a picture of Raito popped inside of his mind. He wanted the other badly even though his mind kept telling him to stay away from the young murderer. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why did he have to remember? He groaned, "A month has gone by but I still think about you. I wonder if you're thinking about me."

The second month was even harder for Raito. Ryuk wouldn't leave him alone about being Kira. Ryuk would start taunting him during times where he was at school or at home talking to his family. His father refused to speak about L. His mother would always talk to him about the missing man and seeing how he was doing. For the first time, he was being honest with her. He would tell her that he was looking for him, but that he had no luck finding him. He hated the fact L could hide himself so well that no one had any clue where he was. One night, he sat in front of his computer, typing up a report while Ryuk was whining about being bored. He heard a knock at the door and sighed, "Come in." He wanted to be left alone but he couldn't hide himself away from his family. Maybe it was time to move out.

His father walked in and shut the door behind him. As he sat down on the bed, Yagami spoke, "You need to stop doing what you are doing."

"What are you talking about dad?" Raito asked instead of responding. He knew what his father was talking about. He was positive that his dad saw him looking through databases to look for any clues of where L was. He didn't want to hear about it. He just wanted to find the missing man. He had questions and concerns that needed to be answered.

Yagami sighed, "You need to give up on L." He didn't like how his son was acting. He knew his boy must be hurting a little from when L left him, but this has gone on for too long. At first, he ignored it and hoped it would die away, but sadly, it didn't. It grew worse. Raito refused to stop looking for the detective and he could see Raito wasn't sleeping that well.

"I agree with your dad. Give up on L and be Kira again. At least you were fun when you were Kira." Ryuk taunted. He wanted to see a show again but with L gone, there was no fun. He could end Raito's life but he didn't feel like it.

"I can't." Raito whispered. He wasn't sure if he was answering his father or the shinigami. All he knew was he couldn't give up looking for L. It was his calling now. He had to find L. He had to make it right again. For the first time in his life, he realized how alone he was. He had no real friends. He had no real relationships. He turned around to face his father and sighed honestly, "I have to find him. He is the only one who understands me."

"That isn't true, Raito. There are others out there that like you. And there will be someone out there for you." Yagami replied.

"You're wrong. Haven't you noticed I don't have relationships of any sort? No friends, no partners." Raito argued. His father remained silent. Of course, his dad wouldn't notice, he wasn't around to notice. Turning back around, he mumbled, "L was the first person who understood everything about me." He was ready to say that L saw through his lies but he would keep that a secret.

"He left you even after you confessed your feelings for him. He sees you as a murderer. He doesn't see you, Raito. He sees what he wants." Yagami remarked as he stood up. As he walked to the door, he ordered, "No more looking for him. I believe it's time you keep your mind on school. So, don't come to headquarters. Kira hasn't done anything for two months. I believe Higuchi was Kira, after all." He left the room without letting his son have a word about his decision. It was for the best to have Raito keep his mind on school.

Raito wanted to laugh about that. No, he was Kira. It was him along. He heard the door open again and he was ready to snap but stopped when he saw it was his mother. She gave him a sad look. He tried to smile so she wouldn't worry but it wasn't working. He sighed, "You agree with him."

"This man must have been something in order to stop you from what you were doing before hand." Sachiko replied. As her son looked at her with fearful eyes, she sighed, "Do you really think that I would not figure it out? I'm not an idiot."

"Wow, your mother knows." Ryuk chuckled as he floated by his human. "What will you do now? She knows your secret." He never thought he would find some more fun without L being around. He was tempted to look for the detective for Raito but he thought it would be fun to have Raito do it. Raito did make funny faces while he was looking.

Raito stared at his mother. He couldn't believe she knew. He was always careful. How did she figure it out? He choked, "How?"

"I heard you talking to yourself a few times." Sachiko answered as she sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at her son. She felt hurt by what her son was doing, but she kept silent. Knowing her husband, he would never forgive Raito for that act. She didn't want to lose her only son. When he looked away from her, she whispered, "I didn't tell anyone."

"Are you afraid that I would kill you?" Raito asked softly. How could his mother think that? Well, he did think about it if they ever found out. Now, he couldn't dream of harming them. Sayu always kept near him now. She told him that she knew he was depressed about something and thought to cheer him up. His mother was coming to him and letting him vent out his anger about looking for the detective. He looked up, expecting fear on her face. To his surprise, she smiled at him.

"Not at all," Sachiko replied. "I have never feared you." She stood up and walked to her only son. As his honey eyes stared at her in wonder, she pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I am glad you stopped. Do not do it again, Raito. Find the one person who stopped you from being a murderer."

"Sadly, I will always be a murderer. Even if I never kill again." Raito whispered back. His mother pulled away and smiled sadly at him. She didn't say anything else but left the room. Ryuk was floating in front of him, looking eager about his next step. He glared at the computer scene and mumbled, "I will find you, L. If it is the last thing I do, I will find you." He pushed his homework aside and began to hack into police date base. He had to find a clue to where the man was.

Across the city, L stared at the computer and realized someone was hacking into the police records. Growling, he mumbled, "If you think you can find me that easily, please think again, Raito-kun." He went through all his records to make sure there was no evidence of his location. It had been two months since he left, but he refused to have Raito figure out that he never left Japan. He set up false records of air flights. That will make Raito think he has been traveling. As his hand lay on his stomach once again, he sighed, "Your dad is too smart for our good. Hopefully I delayed him from finding us."

"If you talk to yourself like that, people will question your sanity." Kats spoke as she rolled a tray into the room. It was filled with fresh fruit and some cakes. She couldn't stop a small laugh when L refused to give up his desserts. It was amusing to see him pout like a child and throw a fit about not gaining any.

"I was not talking to myself. I was talking to the baby." L remarked. "I hear babies can hear your voice even from the womb."

Kats gave a small laugh as she unloaded the tray and put the plates in front of L. She shook her head and mumbled, "It sounds like you wish to keep the baby."

"No. I'm fit to raise a child." L sighed sadly. Part of him wanted to keep the baby but his life career would never let him raise a child. As Kats gave him a disappointed look, he muttered, "Do not start."

"He does have the right to know and make a decision as well." Kats spoke her mind once again. She had been trying to get L make contact with Raito since they got there. She was playing maid while Watari was traveling to the locations of the cases. She sat down next to L and whispered, "I know you have been having nightmares again. I heard you whimper when you fell asleep in front of the computer."

"Leave it alone, Kats." L whispered coldly. He glared at his friend. There was no way he was going to let Raito know anything about the child. Even if Raito stopped his killings, doesn't mean he wouldn't use the child against him. He had to think about the child now. The child was safer away from its father. As a file popped up onto the computer, he muttered ignoring his friend's worried glance, "I have work to do."

Kats stood up and shook her head sadly. She said one more thing, "You love him and that will never change. You need to see him again."

L said nothing. After he heard the door shut, he slammed his hand down onto the desk in anger. Why did he have to go see the murderer? Why was he thinking about the other? It has been two months since he left and since the murders stop. He should be happy about being away from the other man and that the murders stop. Sadly, he wasn't happy. He was lonely and depressed. Even working on cases wasn't helping him get his mind off the teenager. He closed his eyes softly to give them a rest.

_The entire room was dark, only lit by computer screens. He sat there, knowing it was a dream. He looked down when he realized he was sitting right. He saw his stomach sticking out. He laid his hand on his stomach and sighed sadly. He would have to give up his child for adoption. It was the best he could give to his child. The door creaked open and he turned around, sighing sadly. His eyes closed and opened. Standing at the door was the one who started to haunt his dreams. He softly sighed, 'Why do you torment me?'_

'_It is you who torments.' The teenager's voice rang through the air. He took a step forward and asked, 'How long will you keep it a secret?' _

'_How long will you hide the fact you are Kira?' L asked back. The teenager stood there frozen in his tracks. Suddenly there was a smirk on the beautiful face. It made the other look devilish. He hated that look. He stood up quickly; ready to run away from the other. When Raito took a step forward, he turned his back and ran down the long hall way. _

'_You can't run forever, Lawliet. I will find you and punish you for taking away my child.' _

'_Leave me alone, Kira.'_

'_I will never leave you alone. You and I are the same.' _

L awoke quickly and rubbed his eyes as the dream came to his mind. He didn't want to remember that face. He wanted to forget but it wasn't happening. He glanced to his computer to see there were messages from Watari. He went through them quickly with a thumb wedged in between his teeth and began to work. He had to remain emotionless. It was the only way.

Three months has gone by with no leads and it was bothering Raito greatly. At least his school grades were still perfect. His father had no idea he was still working on finding L. The Japan police force called the Kira case closed. He didn't care about that. He was in the clear. The task force would still meet up at the headquarters to see if Rem was still there. She said she couldn't leave unless the one who owned the death note would give it up. The others gave it up but Rem remained. The only ones who could own the death note was him or L. Of course, his father refused to let him come near the headquarters. So, to the team the case wasn't closed. The door opened quickly and he had no time to pull down the window with information. He looked to see his father standing there upset. What could he say? He couldn't lie since his father could see what he was working on.

"I told you to stop looking for that man," he growled.

Raito stared at his father with showing no emotions. He had to find L. No one understood why. He had to know how his child was doing and how L was holding up. He heard Ryuk snicker in the back round. He asked the shinigami to look but the other refused. He even tried to con the other by offering apples, but Ryuk refused, saying it was more fun watching him search.

"Are you going to say anything?" Yagami nearly yelled.

"Leave Raito alone, Dear." Sachiko replied as she entered the room. She smiled at her son and stuck up for him, "I think he should look for this person named L."

"That man hurt him. He doesn't deserve to be with our son." Yagami responded.

"Can you let me make my own decisions?" Raito snapped. As he stood up, he sighed, "This is my life. I have to find L. I know he will return my feelings."

"But Raito…," his father interjected.

"Stop dad. You do not understand. I have to find L. I know for a fact L returns my feelings." Raito tried to tell his father without revealing his identity as Kira. He glanced to his computer to see the same thing from before. Finding L was impossible, but he continued to do it.

"This is so damn boring. Damn, I wish L was back. At least there was some fun with him." Ryuk whined. "What will you do if you do find him, Raito? What about the child?" He bounced off the wall and flew in front of the human. He growled, "Answer me. Oh right, your parents are here. Can't let dear daddy know you are Kira. He might kill you." He laughed loudly wishing that the other humans could hear him. It would be great to have some fun with the others.

Raito looked back at his parents. One who knew that he was Kira, the other who would kill him if he ever found out. He sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to find L."

"Well I am heading to the headquarters to see, well, you know." Yagami spoke, realizing his wife was still in the room. He refused to tell his wife what was waiting for them at headquarters.

"Raito go with your father. Maybe you can have more luck there than home." Sachiko replied as she smiled. She walked out of the room and sighed. She was glad her son stopped killing. Now, only if that L character would say he returned his feelings. She got the feeling that Raito was hiding a lot more than he was willing to say.

Across the city, L glared at his friend and caretaker. He stood up and growled, "You did what!" He stared at Watari in anger and shock. He couldn't believe what the other said.

"It has been three months and the Kira killings have stopped. The shinigami is still there. It is your duty to go there and give up the death note to see if it was you who owned the murdering book." Watari explained, not surprised by his ward reaction. It meant the other might have to meet up with Raito again.

"I am not going."

"I'm afraid you are."

"You know I cannot go, Watari. He might be there."

"I was ensured that Raito has not been near the headquarters for over a month now."

L looked down at his feet but couldn't due to his developing stomach. The baby had grown. He rubbed his belly and sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He had to go back and give up the death note. He walked to the window and looked out of it. He sighed, "All right. We go today. It will be finally over."

Watari walked out with Kats following. He sighed, "I hope Yagami-kun is not there."

"It might be good for both of them if he is." Kats replied. When Watari looked at her, she whispered, "I heard the kid has been looking for L."

"Well the headquarters is the last place Yagami-kun would expect L to go." Watari answered. He stood by his ward's side even if it was hurting him. He didn't like to see L hurt but, L was an adult now and could make his own decisions. Then again, ever since he was a child L always made his own decisions.

'_I want to be a detective.' The small child spoke as he solved another case with ease. _

_Wammy looked at the child and sighed, 'It might be too much for a boy of your age.' _

'_I have already solved ten cases.' The young L spoke as he handed the folders over._

_Wammy stared down at the case files that he thought he lost. He wondered how L found them. He sighed, 'Very well. I will be there to assist you.' _

'_That is fine. You can contact police then. I do not plan to show my face to anyone.' L replied. _

Watari shook his head and mumbled, "Let's hope everything will be all right."

An hour later, L stood in front of the task force that he had left behind. Mogi was silent and emotionless. Aizawa looked pissed. Matsuda looked happy to see him. Misa was standing there, holding onto Matsuda's arm and staring at him. He growled, "What is it Amane-chan?"

"Ryuuzaki gained weight. Misa knew if Ryuuzaki ate too many sweets Ryuuzaki would gain weight," Misa replied.

L stared at her and was ready to snap, but he shut his mouth quickly. He couldn't reveal the truth. Misa might tell Raito and he didn't want that. He walked forward and sat down in the chair he once sat in. He stared at the shinigami that stood there, glaring at him. He sighed, "To let everyone know I did not come here to finish the case. I came here only to give up the death note like everyone else has done."

Aizawa hissed, "You are a damn bastard! The case is closed!"

"I do not think so. Kira has just disappeared. There is a difference." L replied without showing a hint of emotion. He knew he wasn't wrong. Everyone looked at him but he said no more. He stood up and looked at Raito's ace. Before he could give up the death note, the door opened. He stood frozen as Yagami and Raito walked into the room.

Raito looked up when he didn't hear anyone say anything. Standing not even five feet away from him was the man he was looking for, for three months. He gasped, "L."

"Ryuuzaki, you came back." Yagami said as he touched his son's shoulder.

Ryuk howled, "Great. He's back. Now there's more amusement."

He looked over L. L was looking more healthy. L had some color to his skin and he had gained some weight. He looked at L's stomach and sighed. Inside of the detective lived another life, his child's life. Raito glanced up to meet L's eyes. He whispered, "I missed you."

L stood there, looking at his caretaker and Kats. He had to leave again. He walked toward the door and mumbled, "I have not missed Yagami-kun."

Grabbing L's arm before he walked out the door, Raito leaned forward and whispered into L's ear so no one could hear. "You are not leaving. I give everything up. I am Kira."


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst, MPREG.

Pairings: Raito/L

Summary: At L's death, he spoke of love. Raito believes it was to mess with his head and a new game begins, but Raito can't win. What will he do to win the game of love when L is dead?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. Glad everyone enjoys it. Hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think. Also thank you, Deathnotebliss for betaing the chapter for me.

L glanced back at the man and pulled his arm away with all his strength. He took a step back and muttered, "Stay away from me. Do not come near me."

"What is going on?" Aizawa asked. "What did you say to him, Raito?"

He never thought to see true fear in L's eyes. L was always an untouchable man. L was a man who showed no emotion whatsoever. He took a step forward and sighed, "L, I am in love with you. I haven't stop thinking about you." He had to explain everything to L. He had to get L to understand.

Yagami growled, "Yeah, he hasn't even after I told him to give up on you."

L stared at the young murderer. He could tell the others what Raito said but they wouldn't believe him. Raito found a way to win again. He hissed, "I do not care for your words, Yagami-kun. Leave me alone."

Ryuk snapped, "Oh there is no way I am going to let him leave again. I want some fun." He flew around the room, touching each member of the team with his death note. Matsuda screamed when he saw him. Aizawa took a step back. Mogi stood there silent. Misa acted well scared and hid behind Matsuda. Yagami looked on in fear. L hid his emotions behind a mask. Watari and Kats sighed when they saw him. He touched Raito to put on the act. Raito didn't do anything. He growled, "Ok, everyone can see me now. Good. I am so tired of Kira and I need more amusement." He floated to L and laughed, "You know I spike your drink. Hahahahaha. You can't die by the death note now. Kira lost that moment. Hahahahaha."

L asked, "What do you mean, shinigami?"

"Ryuk shut up." Rem hissed. She wasn't about to let Misa be harmed by a dumb shinigami.

Throwing his head back, Ryuk howled, "I do not care to protect anyone, Rem. I just want some fun."

Rem growled. She couldn't do anything. Even threatening Raito wouldn't stop Ryuk. Ryuk cared for no one and only wanted fun. Maybe she could blame everything on Raito. Maybe the others wouldn't go after Misa.

"I asked you a question, shinigami." L hissed, "What do you mean?"

Ryuk floated around the room and chuckled, "Do you really want me to explain the reason? I know your dark secret, L."

The color drained from L's face. That would mean Raito also knew. He turned his head to look at the teenager to see those honey eyes staring at him. He took a step back, hitting the wall. Raito knew the truth. What would happen now?

Raito stood there, frozen. Ryuk had made a terrible mistake. He revealed Kira was still around. His secret was about to be made known. He stared at L to see those dark eyes look so fearful. He wanted to take that fear away. He didn't understand it. From the start, he fought against the older man, hoping to kill the other. Now, he just wanted to protect the other. Yes, he feared for his life but the feeling of protecting L was stronger. He glanced to L's stomach. He also wanted to protect the child; his child.

Aizawa spoke, "If Kira is still alive, then why hasn't he attacked?"

Flying by the man, Ryuk howled, "He's given up. He's changed. It was amusing to see the change in him but now it just plain boring. I wish he would start killing again." He turned to look at L and chuckled, "What will the great detective do now? You can win against Kira with ease. You are protected from the death note."

L glanced at the shinigami and realized the creature was right. He could easily prove Raito was Kira and win against his enemy. He could be rid of the younger man and not have to worry about anything. Looking back at the teenager, he laughed bitterly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't end the one he love.

Raito stared at L fearfully. L could convince everyone that he was Kira. He didn't want to die. He didn't know what he was going to do. He should have continued to be Kira while the detective was away and should have kept Ryuk amused. Now, it was over. He didn't understand why L was laughing. He glanced around the room to see everyone's faces. He saw so many different emotions running across their faces. What would happen now? What could he do to stop it?

Aizawa asked, "What is L hiding from us?" He didn't care for this shinigami. He wanted to know why L would dare show his face once again.

Ryuk floated around the room and howled in laughter. He was having too much fun. He chuckled, "I spiked L's drink, a potion from my world. I never thought it would let him become pregnant."

L screamed, "Shut up!" He didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want their glances. He wanted to run away. He didn't want to look into the eyes of a murderer. He was tired of the game. He felt his body shake and he growled, "I will never bow down to Kira."

"You already did when you ran away." Ryuk remarked. He was having too much fun tormenting L. He was acting so different than before. He never thought to see true emotions on the man's face when before he never showed anything.

Everyone stood stunned with their mouths gaping. They fought to find words, but they just wouldn't form. Kats stood in front of L, trying to hide him from the world. She couldn't stand this shinigami. She didn't understand why the creature would reveal the truth. She looked at the teenager to see his hands balling into fists. She didn't know what he would do.

"What?" Yagami finally asked. It was impossible. It couldn't be true. He glanced between his son and L and silently wondered.

"He is pregnant." Ryuk groaned. "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"That is impossible." Aizawa growled.

"I gave him a potion from my world. It is now possible." Ryuk commented as he bounced off the floor.

Raito took a step forward and whispered, "L." He had to protect L from the others. Kats stood in his way as L growled, "Leave us alone."

"I will not let a murderer near him." Kats hissed back. She swore to stand by L's side. She refused to back down. She had stayed by his side for years.

'_You're L.' Kats replied. 'You are joking, right?' _

'_I do not joke.' L answered as he stared straight into Kats' eyes. _

_She sat down and took a deep breath. Now, she understood everything. Why he wanted to leave the scene so quickly? He didn't want to be notice. L was a great detective and was better hidden from the world than known. She glanced up and spoke, 'This is a huge decision on my part.'_

'_I will understand if Kats does not wish to be my private doctor. After all, I travel a lot and Kats will need to be close by.' L spoke as he crouched on his seat, his toes rubbing against the edge while keeping his eyes on the young woman. _

'_I accept the offer.' Kats answered without taking long to decide. She knew someone had to look after the man. She didn't know why but she felt they would get along great. _

"How dare you say he is a murderer!" Yagami yelled. "My son is not KIRA!"

Ryuk chuckled at the poor fool. He could reveal the truth and see what would happen but he realized the game would be over too soon. He wanted to know what L would do and what Raito would do.

L couldn't take it anymore. Raito knew the truth about everything. The others were still being fools and believing in Raito's innocence. He touched Kats' shoulder, telling her to back down. He looked around the room. Mogi looked stunned, surprising him since Mogi hardly ever showed emotions. Matsuda was looking confused like always. Aizawa was looking pissed about the whole ordeal. Yagami was raging. The shinigami Rem was looking worried and anger. Misa was staring at him with a look of sadness. The other shinigami was looking happy about what he revealed. L took a step toward Raito and stared into those honey eyes that he always got lost into. He lifted his hand up and slammed a punch into Raito's face. As he watched the boy fall to the ground, he growled, "You are nothing but a horrible lair waiting for people's weakness to show. I do not believe I fell for someone like you." He threw a kick into Raito's stomach, hearing the other grasp. Everyone acted quickly, holding him back before he could do more damage. He struggled against Aizawa and Mogi while watching Yagami and Matsuda help Raito up.

As he got to his feet, Raito yelled, "Leave him alone!" Aizawa and Mogi looked at him like he was insane, but he couldn't let any harm fall on L because it could harm the baby. He took a step toward the raging man and said, "L, I'm not lying to you."

It just made things worse. All L could see was red. He threw another punch, hitting Aizawa who backed off of him. He stormed toward Raito and screamed, "Do not take me for a fool!" He had enough. He didn't want Raito near him. It hurt too much. Everything was spinning and he felt so light headed. Grabbing the nearest thing to him which turned out to be Raito's arm, he hissed before everything turned back, "I am no fool. I am no idiot. I will never believe your words."

Catching L before he hit the ground, Raito shook the detective and called, "L. L!" It was like the past, but L couldn't die. He checked the pulse anyways. He had to make sure the other was all right.

Rem glared at the teenager's back. She couldn't stand him. He was the worse human on the planet. She turned her eyes onto Misa when the young girl ran to Raito's side, asking if L was all right. How could Misa care for someone like Raito? She didn't understand at all.

Kats ran to L's side with Watari following her. Pushing the teenager away, she checked the detective over. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked up to stare at Raito. He seemed really concerned for L. She sighed, "We need to get him into bed. He needs some rest."

"I'll take him to his room." Raito answered as he picked the older man up bridal style. It took all his strength to carry the detective. L put on some pounds since the last time he saw him. He walked up the stairs, making sure not to drop the detective. Maybe once L woke up, he could talk some sense into the other.

Yagami stared after his son and then checked on Aizawa, "Are you all right, Aizawa?"

"Damn that man has one mean punch." Aizawa commented as he rubbed his jaw. He never thought the older man would react the way he did. He glanced toward the shinigami and asked, "What do we call you?"

"Ryuk." He answered as he floated toward the computers, watching Raito carry L through the hallways. He was having too much fun here. He glanced back to see Rem not pleased at all. He wondered what she would do.

"Are you really telling us the truth about L being pregnant?" Aizawa asked as he sat down. He stared at the creature and tried to figure it out.

"It is impossible." Yagami remarked.

"I told you, I gave him a potion from my world." Ryuk growled. He hated when humans wouldn't believe him.

Yagami stood there frozen. It meant his son was the father. He glanced to the computer scenes to see his son disappear into the bedroom with L in his arms.

Kats lit up a cigarette and sighed. She should go upstairs and keep the boy away from L, but something told her not to. She looked over at Watari and saw he had the same thoughts as she did. She leaned against the wall and sighed, "This is really fucked up."

"Is it true?" Mogi asked as he turned to the young doctor.

"Yeah." Kats answered without giving any other response. Everyone became silent. What could they say? She glanced toward the stairs and wondered what will happen next.

Upstairs, in the bedroom, Raito laid L down on the bed and pulled a chair next to it. As he took L's hand into his own, he whispered, "Why do you do this to me? Before, I could care less about killing you, but now I can't even imagine it." He leaned his head against the pale hand. He wanted L and the baby safe. It was strange that he was willing to confess being Kira in front of everyone to protect L and their child. Did he seriously want to die? He sighed sadly. He didn't know what to do. He had no plans to work through. Ryuk revealed to everyone Kira was still alive. If the stupid shinigami didn't say that, the case could be closed and no one else would have to know.

_The room was dark like always. He knew where he was. Once again, he was back in his old home, waiting for the abusive man to beat him again. He could hear his mother crying and his body pulled him toward her voice. As he entered the living room, he saw the table over turned. His mother was lying on her side. He stepped in front of her. _

'_L.'_

_He knew that voice. It was heavenly and deadly. His child self looked over and saw the one person who has been haunting his dreams. He cried, 'Why do you torment me?' _

_Raito stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the thin child. _

_L could hear his father's voice yelling at him, but for some reason he didn't feel the pain like before. He looked into warm honey eyes and wondered what was going on. _

He awoke, startled, and looked around the room to see he was in Japan, in the headquarters for the Kira Case. How did he get here? He glanced to his side and tensed up when he saw Raito sitting there, head bowed. He glanced down to see his hand being held by a tan one. He took in a breath. He remembered his dream. This time Raito saved him from his past. What could it mean? After taking calm breathe, he called out, "Raito-kun."

Raito snapped his head up and stared into dark eyes. He was getting lost in them again. He held onto L's hand tighter. He couldn't stop from feeling. He wasn't a god. He was human too. He had feelings. He sighed, "I'm glad you are awake."

"What does Raito-kun think he is doing?"

"Making sure you and the baby are all right."

"It does not concern Raito-kun."

"It is my child."

"How do you know that?"

"Who else could it be?"

L sat up in the bed, pulling his hand away from Raito's. He stared at the young man for a few moments before he commented, "I have been gone for three months. I could easily have slept with someone else." He wanted Raito to feel hurt. He wanted Raito to feel the pain he felt.

Raito frowned deeply. He couldn't see anything but red. He couldn't think of someone else holding onto L. L was his. He stood up anger and growled, "No. You couldn't have slept with someone else." He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to think about that. Yes, it is possible. L was gone for three months. As he calmed down, he realized it was impossible for L having a child to someone else. Ryuk told him right as L was leaving that L was pregnant. He hissed, "The child is mine."

"How do you know?"

"Cause Ryuk told me right as you were leaving that you were pregnant."

"Too bad I did not put cameras in this room. If I did, everyone would realize you are Kira."

"I do not care."

"Raito-kun wishes to die that badly?"

"Will that make you happy?"

"Yes."

Raito leaned forward, angry. He pulled L toward him and kissed those lying lips. As the kiss was returned, he pulled back, muttering, "Lair."

"We both are lairs." L responded as he pulled the other man close to him again, sealing those lips into another kiss. He felt a hand slide up his shirt, teasing his skin and nipples. He moaned into the kiss.

Yagami spoke up at the door way, "I suggest you both stop doing that."

Raito pulled away and whipped his head around to face his father. How long was his father standing there? Did his father hear the whole conversation? That could be very dangerous. His father would kill him if he found out he was Kira.

He didn't know what he was feeling. The detective hurt his son before and he didn't like them being together. But he couldn't stop it. L was pregnant, carrying Raito's child. He was going to be a grandfather. He stared at the two and sighed, "I do not approve of this relationship."

Raito stood up. It would seem his father didn't hear everything. That was good. He sighed sadly. The first time around, his father said he didn't care if they had a relationship. Why was it different this time?

"What relationship?" L asked. "I never said we had one." He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He looked Yagami straight in the eyes and spoke, "I will not be with a murderer. I will not bow down to Kira's demands."

Raito turned to stare at the older man. What would it take for him to show L that he changed? Yes, he thought of ways to prevent his death, but he stopped using the death note. He was different now. He just wanted to be with the detective. He had no idea what he could do to prove to L that is what he wanted.

Yagami glared and sneered, "My son is not Kira."

"Believe what you like." L replied as he glanced at both of them. He couldn't let himself fall anymore. He failed justice because of his emotions. He would no let him fall down completely. He walked to the door and sighed, "I will be leaving once I give up the death note."

"Wait! You are leaving with the baby, my child!" Raito yelled. He couldn't believe it. He had the right to be in the child's life.

"Do not worry about the child. I am sure someone will adopt the child and raise the baby well." L said.

Storming toward the door, Raito grabbed L's arm and hissed, "I have the right to decide about the child. You just can't make up your mind and not let me in."

Pulling his arm away, L punched the teenager, watching the other man fall to the ground once more. He stood up straight and stared down at the boy as he hissed, "I will not let a murderer near _my _child."

Raito pushed his father's hand away and stood up, walking toward the stubborn man. He let go all of his pride, looking for the other, ready to give everything up. He hissed, "I had it. I gave up my pride to try to be with you. I will not let you go on about me not being a good father. You can't decide this on your own."

"How will Yagami-kun stop me?" L asked. "Who would believe Yagami-kun about a man being pregnant? You will not stop me. I am leaving." He walked out the door.

Raito stood there shocked. It was true. He would be a laughing stock if he said anything about a man being pregnant. He couldn't stop L at all. He quickly left the room with his father following behind him. He had to stop L. He wasn't sure how but he would do anything to keep the other from leaving.

In the main room, L walked out to see everyone glancing at him wary. He knew they were all confused and wondering what would happen next. To his annoyance, Raito and his father walked out after him. He stared at the shinigami, Rem, and wondered what she would have done if he could have died by the death note. He knew right away; she wouldn't have hesitated to kill him. He got the feeling that she didn't like Raito at all. So, it made him confused why she would still keep him alive. He turned his head to look at Misa. Would a shinigami protect a human? He asked, "Shinigami, would you protect a human?"

"You talking to me?" Ryuk asked. When L nodded his head, he chuckled, "Hell no. It would destroy me."

He looked back at the other shinigami. Would she risk her own life to protect a human? He didn't understand at all. It made him want to continue with the case. Sadly, staying here would only lead him into trouble. He turned around and stared into honey eyes that he got lost into. He sighed, "Rem, who owns the death note?"

"I don't know. Once the person gives it up, I will know." Rem answered as she stared at the human who could end Misa's life. She wished she could kill the man off to protect Misa.

Misa sighed sadly. She could see that Raito wasn't happy. She noticed L was going to leave again. What would keep the older man to stay? She didn't have the answer. She couldn't reveal anything about her being the second Kira cause that would prove Raito was Kira. She glanced around the room, seeing the team wanting the case to be over with.

Raito walked to L and pulled him close. He sealed those lips in a heated kiss. He didn't know how to keep the other with him. He needed to find a way to convince L to stay. He heard everyone gasp. As he pulled back, he whispered, "I want to be with you. I don't care about anything else. This pride of mine that used to consume me; I give up. Will you give up yours?"

L stared into those warm honey eyes and sighed. He wanted to pull away and push closer. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Ryuk growled as he flew back against the wall. He muttered, "Don't scare me like that."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Aizawa asked. He didn't see anything but Ryuk and Rem.

Rem gasped, "My King."

"What?" Matsuda asked and then said. "I don't see anyone."

"You wouldn't. He doesn't want to be seen." Ryuk replied as he stared at his king fearfully. The King didn't look too pleased.

King of Mu growled, "You, my dear young foolish shinigami have done something wrong."

"I did not." Ryuk argued.

"You turned back time." The King of Mu replied.

"So what?" Ryuk responded. "I didn't break any of the rules by turning back time."

"What do you mean turning back time?" L asked, interested in what Ryuk was saying to an invisible creature.

Chuckling, Ryuk pointed to L and answered, "I turned back time and brought you back to life. Kira wanted it that way." Ryuk stopped and thought, cursing out loud, "Shit."

"I see you figured it out my dear young one." The King of Mu spoke. "You brought back a human who was dead."

"Why would Kira want L back to life?" Aizawa asked.

"Because L confessed something before his death." Ryuk answered as he stared at Raito. He muttered, "I can't believe I was so stupid about the whole thing. I wanted more fun. It seemed like a good idea."

The King of Mu ignored Ryuk and turned to Rem and growled, "And you were the one who killed the detective, saving a human. You both are fools."

"What the hell did L confess?" Aizawa growled.

"That he was in love with Kira." Ryuk answered and howled. "It was funny as hell. I would never have thought that."

L stood there frozen. This shinigami was revealing everything. He pulled away from Raito and backed up as he spoke, "You knew."

Raito took a step forward and muttered, "L, please understand I am telling the truth about my feelings."

"You lair! You were playing me the whole time! I bet you never forgot your memories!" L screamed.

"Wrong. He did forget everything. That was the price." Ryuk remarked.

"No." Yagami whispered. "It can't be true."

"You're Kira." Aizawa spoke shocked.

The King decided others needed to see him. When everyone in the room gasped, he turned to the young human who owns a death note. He hissed, "So you are the human Ryuk finds amusing."

Raito didn't look at the other creature. His eyes were on L and only L. He needed the other to understand that he was telling the truth. He knew the others would arrest him soon and send him to his death. He was scared, but he stood his ground. He had to make sure L knew the truth. He mumbled, "You said that you loved me with your dying breath. At first I thought you were messing with my head and played a new game. I had to have time turn back to play it."

"Raito." Yagami cried. He couldn't believe to hear his son say this. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe his son was a murderer.

"But when I lost my memories, I was falling for you. I figured it out. I was in love with you and refused to admit it to myself. I am in love with you, L." Raito spoke, ignoring everyone in the room. He took a step forward, hoping the detective would believe his words.

L took a step back, "Stay away from me." He didn't know what he was feeling. He felt pain in his heart. It was crashing. Raito was playing him the entire time. But the teenager's words are ringing in his head. Was Raito telling the truth now?

"Damn you! You are Kira! How could you!" Aizawa screamed.

The King got tired of the human conversation and sighed annoyed, "I came to put everything back to place." He turned to the young detective and growled, "You should be dead."

"No!" Raito pushed himself between the creature and L. He had to protect the detective and their unborn child. He stared into bright crimson eyes. He growled, "You won't do anything to him."

The King chuckled, "How does a human plan to stop me?"

Aizawa stared surprised at Raito. He was sure Raito would want L dead. Was the boy telling the truth about his feelings? Was it possible for two enemies to fall in love with each other?

He saw Watari and Kats step closer to him but his eyes were glued to the boy. He didn't believe what he heard. Raito was standing up against a creature for him. L wondered again. Were the teenager's words true?

Yagami mumbled, "Raito." He couldn't move. He was heart broken to hear his son pretty much confess being Kira.

"You cannot stop me. I came here to correct my shinigamis' mistakes." The King finally spoke.

"If you need a life, then take mine!" Raito screamed. "It was me who messed everything up! It is my fault not L's! Take me!" He didn't know what he was doing. All he could think about was protecting L and their child. He didn't care if he died right now. His heart was breaking because L didn't believe him. He would be better off dead right away then waiting for a trail that would drag his family through disgrace.

"Very well. It seems only fair to end the one who destroyed the balance between life and death." The King coldly spoke as he raised a hand and touched Raito's head with his boney finger.

The moment the boney finger touched his skin, pain rose through his body. It felt like he was on fire and it was painful. He screamed as his vision started to fade. He fell backwards, screaming out his pain. Everything was blurring. He heard people call out his name but he only gave a bitter smile. He only hoped L would believe his words. He choked out, "L… L, I love… love you." He heard his father scream out his name but he fell backwards, feeling warmth around him and his eyes closed. Everything went black.


End file.
